Forever
by CandyCaneKisses101
Summary: What if Bella had a ten year old sister that went with her to Forks? How would Lucy fit into the supernatural world? Follow Lucy as she matures and grows up, through the Twilight Saga. Please read and please leave your thoughts on how this story is. Now the Saga is complete!
1. Forks

_**~Forever~**_

"_We'd never given much thought to how we would die. But dying in the place of someone we loved seemed like a good way to go. So we can't bring ourselves to regret the decision to leave home."_

I sighed taking in the last bit of sunlight I could.

"_We would miss Phoenix. We'd miss the heat. We would miss our loving, erratic, harebrained mother."_

My older sister by 7 1/2 years, Bella said her goodbyes to our mom Renee, and now it was my turn.

"I'm gonna miss you." I said hugging her.

"You know you don't have to go, just 'cause Bella's going." Mom said trying to talk me out of leaving.

I smiled softly at her, "Bella's gonna need someone to keep her out of trouble, you know how clumsy both her and I can be." She smiled nodding, and kissed my cheek, motherly.

"Renee, come on." Phil called from the car; I sighed and grabbed my four suitcases.

"_And her new husband Phil."_

"Guys, come on. I love you all. We got a plan to catch."

"_But they want to go on the road, so Bella and I, Lucille (Lucy) Lila Swan, are gonna spend some time with our dad."_

We pulled out of the driveway.

"_And this will be good. We think."_

Bella and I got on a plane, and Charlie picked us up in his police cruiser.

"_In the state of Washington, under a near constant cover of clouds and rain, there's a small town name Forks. Population, 3,120 people, this is where we're moving."_

I stared out the window listen to Paramore.

"_Our dad's Charlie. He's the chief of police."_

We stopped at a four intersection, waiting for a semi-truck, to cross.

"You're hairs longer." Charlie said I thankfully wasn't brought into it.

Bella was really pretty I thought I was always jealous of how she looked.

We did have some similarities; chocolate brown eyes, and pale flawless skin.

The difference was that she had chocolate brown hair, and I had coppery curly hair, she had full peach colored lips, and I had small pink colored lips, and a rounder face, and I had dyslexia, she didn't. She was 17 and I was 10 ½.

"I cut it the last time I saw you." Bella said, playing with her hair now.

"Guess, it grew out again" Charlie sighed.

We pulled up to a small little white house, with three bedrooms, and one bathroom.

_Great,_

_Bella used to spend two weeks here almost every summer, but I stayed a month here every summer since I really didn't mind visiting Forks but Bella… She hated it._

Charlie help grab our bags, and Bella and I went our separate ways, to our rooms, I did paint mine last summer, but we didn't change Bella's.

My room was dark grey, and a blush colored pink, with a white wooden bed, and white wooden headboard, and a white wooden footboard. White bed sheets, with a thin lime green blanket, a white wooden nightstand, a purple colored nightlight, a purple colored alarm clock, and a white wooden bookshelf filled with movies, instead of books, and my laptop sat on top of the bed, it looked like nothing has changed.

Charlie brought me a laptop so I could watch movies on, since I have a hard time reading because of my Dyslexia, when I read a word like Watermelon of a page…I know, but when I read a word like Watermelon of a page it looked a little something like this to me, Maetwrlon I to me the words flipped around in my brain.

I found out I had it when I was four, and Bella made mom get me tested for it.

I walked over to Bella's room, after I was done unpacking.

"This will be good for us." I told her and sat on the bed.

"Yeah," She sighed, and we heard a car horn, we looked out the window, and I saw Billy and Jacob Black! I haven't seen them since last July.

I looked over at Bella, then ran out of the room, and jumped into Jake's arms, and he rolled his eyes at me, and chuckled.

"Hey, Lucy." He smiled at me;

"Hey, Jake" I smiled, and looked over at Billy, Jacob's dad. "Hey Billy"

"Hello, Lucy." He smiled at me.

Bella came out, and I stood between Charlie and Jacob.

"Bella, you remember Billy Black." Charlie said.

"Yeah," She lied. "Wow, you're looking good." She said and shook Billy's hand.

"Well, I'm still dancing." He said and I shook my head smiling at him, he looked between us. "Glad you two are finally here. Charlie hasn't shut up it since you two told him you guys were coming," Billy saidand looked over at Charlie, and chuckled.

Jacob and I exchanged smirks.

Charlie rolled his eyes at him, "All right, keep exaggerating. I roll you into the mud." He started walking away.

"After I ram you in the ankles" Billy said and they started to play around.

Jacob introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Jacob." He shook hands with Bella.

"Hey."

"We used to make mud pies when we were little," Jacob looked over at me, "Actually, Lucy, just made mud Angles," I smirked at the memory, but I barely remembered, it, I was four then, was Jake's five years older than me, and the older brother that I never had, since he was always protective of me, when I came to visit Charlie.

"Right, no I remember." Bella said shaking her head, and looked over at Billy and Charlie, "Are they always like this?" She asked him.

"It's getting worse with old age."

"Good." Bella said, and Charlie came up next to us.

"So, do you like it?" He asked patting the truck.

"Of what?" Bella asked.

"You're homecoming present."

"This?" Bella asked excitedly.

"Just brought it off Billy here."

"Yep," Billy said patting it.

"I totally rebuilt the engine for you." Jacob told her, and I rolled my eyes at him this time.

"Come on." Bella said happily, "Oh, my gosh!"

I smiled at her, and Charlie and Billy chuckled.

"This is perfect. Are you joking me?" She asked

She opened the door, and hit Jake with it lightly, "Sorry," She said.

Jake hopped in the other side, and told her how to use it.

Then Bella drove me to Forks Elementary school, I was in 5th grade, but I was also younger than most since my birthday is July 18th 1994


	2. Butt-crack Santa

_**~Forever~**_

"_My first day at a new school. Awesome"_

I walked into Forks Elementary, with the mob of people, a bunch of kids shoved their way through the doorway, and I bumped into an 5th grader just like me, and knocked all of my stuff out of my hands.

"Watch it," She snarled flipping her died bleach blonde hair, and pranced away.

I sighed, and bent down to pick up my stuff, to sets of hands bent down to help me, I looked up at them and smiled, it was a boy and girl, about the same age as me, and they looked like they were twins.

"Thanks," I said, as the boy handed me my last notebook.

"You're welcome." They said in unison, yep defiantly twins.

"I'm Emma Lloyd." The girl Emma said holding out her hand to me.

"Hey," I said, shaking her head, "I'm the new girl Lucy Swan." I smiled, and the boy rolled his eyes at me, and walked away, I looked over at Emma.

"Don't mind Ethan, he doesn't really do well with others."

"Oh," I said awkwardly.

"Yeah, what teacher do you have?" She asked

"Uh… Ms. McCormack." I smiled

I smiled and followed her

So at the end of the day I made six friends Emma Lloyd, Abigail (Abby) Abbots, Bailey Knight, Zachary (Zach) Ashford, Noah Cahill, and Maya Davis, and two enemies, Ethan Lloyd, and the girl I ran into at the beginning of the school day, Caprice Martin.

Bella picked me up when school ended.

Bella told me about the Cullens and we both seemed interested in them, Bella more than me.

We went to eat lunch with Charlie.

Cora our waitress walked up to us.

"I just can't get over how grown up you two are. And both so gorgeous." I smiled at her.

A guy came up next up next to us.

"Hey girls," He said. "You remember me? I played Santa one year."

I bit my bottom lip awkwardly, I didn't remember him…

"Yeah, Waylon, Bella and Cara haven't had a Christmas here since Bella was 8 and Lucy was 1."

"I bet I made an impression though." Waylon smirked.

"You always do." Charlie agreed.

"Butt-crack Santa?" Cora said, and we chuckled.

"Hey, kids love those little bottles." Waylon defended himself, and Cora smiled at him, and pushed him away slightly.

"All right. Let the girls eat their supper, Waylon." She said, and looked over at Bells, "As soon as you're done, I'll bring you your favorite -berry cobbler. Remember?" She asked, and went to go help other people.

Charlie and Bella reached for the ketchup bottle at the same time, and they both awkwardly pulled away. Bella got Charlie's awkwardness, while I got mom's erraticness.

Later that night I sat comfortable on Bella's bed while we talked to mom.

"Hey babies, so listen, if spring training goes well, we could be moving to Florida." I smiled at the thought of going to a beach every day, I loved the water.

"_Please insert a dollar twenty five for addition three minutes."_

Mom lost her cord again.

"Mom, where's you cell?" I asked

"Okay, don't laugh." Mom started "I didn't lose my power cord. It ran away. Screaming. I literally repel technology." Bella and I chuckled.

"I miss you." Bella said, and looked over at me, "We both do."

"Oh, girls, I miss you both too. But tell me about both of your schools. What are the kids like? Are there any cute guys? Are they being nice to you girls?"

I sighed; well Ethan and Caprice were _very_ welcoming. Hint the sarcasm?

"Well…they're all very welcoming." Bella sighed, shaking her head, though mom couldn't see her.

"Uh oh, tell me all about it."

"It doesn't even matter." Bella said, shutting her binder, and pushed it on to the bed, she was talking about Edward.

"Yes, it does, honey." Mom said.

"I-I have homework to do. Um, I'll talk to you later." Bella lied, and I gave her my homework to help me with.

"Okay," Mom sighed "I love you guys."

"Love you." I said, and Bella hung up the phone.


	3. You two aren't in Phoenix anymore

_**~Forever~**_

"_Bella planned on confronting him the next day, but he didn't show up and the next day, and the next."_

Bella and I walked out of the house, and I slipped on some ice, I grabbed on to Bella, but we both went down.

Charlie came to help us up.

"You guys all right?"

"Yeah," Bella nodded.

"Ice doesn't really help the uncoordinated," I informed pulling down my grey jacket that rolled up, when I fell. I was wearing light blue skinny jeans, a long sleeved grey shirt, a grey fleece hoodie coat, and a beanie with my hair braided up.

"Yeah, that's why I got some new tires for the truck. The old ones were getting pretty bald. Well, probably I'll be late for dinner. I got to head down to Mason County. A security guard at the Grisham Mill got killed by some kind of animal." Charlie said, and Bella and I exchanged glances.

"An animal?" She asked.

"You two aren't in Phoenix anymore, girls. Anyway, I figured I'd lend a hand."

"Be careful." I warned, as I went by the passenger side of Bella's truck.

"Always am." Charlie said.

"And thanks for the tires." Bella said awkwardly.

"Yep." Charlie said, and took off in his police cruiser.

Emma and I walked into our classroom together, and tried to dry up from the rain.

"So, yeah, my Mom, got me and my brother an English bulldog, and we named it Winston, Winnie for short." She finished, and I felt someone shove by me, and walk to their desk, it was Ethan.

"Don't mind him," Emma sighed and we took our seats.

"I know," I sighed, and I got called out during my P.E class, and Charlie picked me up saying we were going the hospital because Bella was in an accident.

We rushed into the room Bella was in, and Charlie sighed when he saw Bella.

"Bella, you okay?" He looked over at Tyler, "You and I are gonna talk." He looked over at Bella again. "You okay?" He repeated.

"I'm fine, dad. Calm down." She said and we looked over at Tyler.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I tried to stop." Tyler tried apologizing, I'm sure he didn't have meant it; he probably lost control because of the ice, or something.

"I know. It's okay." Bella said trying to reassure him.

"No, it sure as hell is not okay." Charlie said glancing between him, and Bella.

"Dad, it wasn't his fault." Bella said, trying to calm him down.

"You could've been killed, you understand that?" He asked protectively.

"Yes, but I wasn't, so…" Bella trailed off, and Charlie looked back over at Tyler.

"You can kiss your license goodbye."

Dr. Cullen walked in, through the doors, he saw me, and stiffen a little, but relaxed.

A/N: Everyone is gonna think Lucy's an immortal child, but she really isn't, and the Cullens are gonna have to protect her, because everyone's gonna think she's an immortal child.

"I heard the Chief's daughter was here." He said looking over at Charlie.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen." Charlie said, and they shook hands.

"Charlie. I've got this one, Jackie." He said to Bella's nurse and took the clip board from her, "Isabella."

"Bella," Bells corrected.

"Right, Bella. Looks like you took quite a spill. How do you feel?"

"Good."

Dr. Cullen pulled out and flashed it in Bella's eyes, "Look here." He ordered, and Bella obliged, "You might experience some post dramatic stress, disorientation, but your vitals look good. No signs of any head trauma, I think you'll be just fine." He smiled at her.

"I'm so sorry, Bella, I'm really-" Charlie pulled the curtain between us; I smirked, and rolled my eyes at him.

"You know it would have been a whole lot worse if Edward wasn't there to knock me out of the way." Bella said, and I looked at her confused, I thought he was ignoring her?

"Edward? Your boy?" Charlie asked looking over at Dr. Cullen.

"Yeah, it was amazing. I mean he got to me so fast. He was nowhere near me." Bella exaggerated.

"Sounds like you were very lucky." Dr. Cullen said looking up from his clip board, "Charlie." He said, and walked out.


	4. The Cullens don't come here

_**~Forever~**_

Bella went on a field trip the next day, and she said she talked with Edward, and said that we were going to Jacksonville.

Bella also invited me to La push beach this weekend. With her friends, I agreed because, I thought I could go down to Jake's garage, and hank out with him, Quil, and Embry, who I met two summers ago, when I was eight, because Jake was babysitting me, when Billy, Harry, and Charlie went fishing.

It was freezing, so I cuddled up next to Bella eating licorice, wrapping my jacket tighter around me.

"I don't know if it's worth it anymore." Eric said, as him, Jessica, and Mike Newton Bella's friends, got their surf suits on.

"We came all the way out here." Jessica reminded them.

"We'll just hang out." Angela suggested, sitting from the passenger's seat.

"You guys are babies." Jessica said, and I smirked at her.

"So, I keep thinking that Eric's going to ask me to prom, and he just…doesn't." Angela told Bella.

"You should ask him. Take control." I smiled at her.

"You're a strong, independent woman." Bella finished.

"I am?"

"Yes," Bella said.

"Can you zip me up?" Jessica asked Angela, and Angela zipped her up.

Jake appeared out of nowhere.

"Lucy," He smiled looking over at me then at Bella, "Bella."

"Hey Jake" I smiled.

"Hi, Jacob. Guys, this is Jacob." Bella introduce, Jessica and Angela to Jacob.

"Hey guys, how ya doing?"

"Hi." They both said.

Jacob sat down next to me.

"What are you, like, stalking us?" Bella asked jokingly.

"You're on my rez, remember?" He said to her, "You guys surfing?"

I shook my head wildly; I would if I wasn't so uncoordinated.

"Definitely not," Bella said, she was almost as uncoordinated as I am.

I handed a piece of licorice to Jake, and he took it gladly.

"You guys should keep Bella Company." Jessica interrupted us, and I looked up at her curiously, "Her date bailed."

"What date?" I asked looking over at her.

"She invited Edward." Jessica chuckled.

"You did?" I asked totally confused now.

"To be polite, that's it."

"I think it's nice she invited him. Nobody ever does." Angela said defending her.

"Yeah, 'cause Cullens are freaks." Mike scoffed

"You got that right." One of Jake's friends I never met before agreed with him.

"You guys know him?" Bella asked.

"The Cullens… don't come here." I told her, remembering on of the old tribe legends Jacob told me one of the summers I stayed here, the legend, about The Cold Ones.

Bella asked me later that day when we came home, what I met when I said the Cullens do come here. I sighed and told her the legend.

If the legends were true, then the Cullens would be vampires…

They are! It made sense now ice cold pale skin and unnaturally beautiful. It made sense!

The Cullens are vampires.


	5. I bet she saw Bells coming

_**~Forever~**_

Long story short, Bella went dress shopping with Jessica and Angela, went to a bookstore, came across a biker gang, got saved by Edward, Waylon was killed, and Charlie gave both Bella and I pepper spray.

Bella figured out he was a vampire, and they both found out I figured it out to.

_About 3 things I was absolutely positive about 1__st__ Edward was a vampire, 2__nd__ There was a part of him that both Bella and I didn't know how strong that part might be, that thirsted for her blood, and 3__rd__ Bella was unconditionally and irrevocability in love with him._

Edward offered me a ride to school when he picked up Bella, and I accepted, when he pulled up, and I got out, Caprice and her minions looked at me in shock, with their mouths wide open.

After school Bella and I talked to Edward.

"So, does a person have to be dying…to become like you?" Bella asked.

"No, that's…that's just Carlisle. He'd never do this to someone who had another choice." Edward informed us.

"So, how long have you've been a vampire?" I asked.

"Since nineteen eighteen. That's when Carlisle found me…dying of Spanish influenza."

"What was it like?" Bella asked, and we went to sit under a tree because it started to pour rain.

"The venom was excruciating. But what Carlisle did was much harder. Not many of us have the restraint to do that." Edward said.

"But don't vampires just have to bite?" I asked.

"Not exactly, when we…taste…human blood…a sort of frenzy begins…and it's almost impossible to stop."

"But Carlisle did." Bella said.

"First with me, then with his wife, Esme."

"So, is Carlisle…the real reason you don't…kill people?" Bells asked.

"No, he's not the only reason. I don't…want…to be a monster. Our family…we think of ourselves as vegetarians, we only survive on the blood of animals, but it's…it's like a human only living on tofu. It keeps you strong but it'll never fully satisfy. Wouldn't be like drinking your blood, for instance." He said looking at Bella, then at me, then back to Bella.

"It wasn't an animal that killed Waylon, wasn't it?" I asked, "It was a different vampire."

"Yeah" He answered "There are others out there. We run into them from time to time."

"Can the rest of your family…read people's minds like you can?" Bella asked, oh Edward can't read my mind either! He said it might have something to do with being Bella's sister.

"No…no, that's just me, but Alice can…Alice can see the future." No freaking way that's so awesome!

"I bet she saw Bells coming." I chuckled.

"Alice's visions are subjective. I mean, the future can always change."

Edward jumped off a rock we were standing on after it stopped raining.


	6. Could you act human?

_**~Forever~**_

Bella and I were washing her truck, and Edward came out of nowhere and jumped on the truck freaking Bella and I out. I'm gonna start calling him Ed-weird for now on.

"Could you act human?" I asked, as Bella took out her head phones.

"We mean we've got neighbors." Bella finished.

"I'm gonna take you to my place tomorrow." He said looking over at Bella, and the fixed the dent in Bella's truck, and then looked over at me. "You allowed to come if you want." I smiled and nodding, I did want to meet the rest of his family.

"Thanks. Uh, wait, like with your family?" Bells asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"What if they don't like us?" She asked again, and I rolled my eyes at her typical Bella.

"So you're worried…not because you'll be in a house full of vampires but because you think they won't approve you two?" He chuckled.

"I'm glad I amuse you." She said, and Ed-weird looked towards the road.

"What's wrong?" I asked, as I readjusted my hair in my beanie, I love beanies.

"Complication," He said looking over at us, "I'll pick you two up tomorrow."

He then got into his shiny silver Volvo, and drove away. Billy and Jacob then pulled up, and I went to help Jake pull out Billy's wheelchair for Billy.

"Hey. Come to visit your truck?" Bella asked, Jake.

"Heh, looks good. You got that dent out." Jake said looking over at the dent that used to be there.

"Yup," I said, popping the p.

"Actually we came to visit your flat-screen. First Mariners game of the season." Billy said, and Charlie came up behind them carrying cans of Pale Ale, in both hands.

"Well done, Chief. Harry Clearwater's homemade fish fry." Billy said, handing a two paper bags, back to Jacob, as Charlie set the cans, in Billy's lap.

"Any luck with that Waylon case?" Billy asked, as Charlie started wheeling Billy to the door.

"Well, I don't think it was an animal that killed him."

"Never thought it was." Billy sighed, as Bella, and I started walking on either side of Jacob.

"Spread the word out at the rez, huh?" Charlie asked him, "Keep the kids out of the woods."

"Will do" Billy said, as Charlie started to pull him up the stairs, and Billy looked at Bella and I. "Don't want no one else getting hurt, do we?"

The next day Ed-weird picked us up, and we pulled up to a three-story house.

Ed-weird opened both our doors, and we entered the house, which was so opened, and friendly.

"This is incredible. It's so light and open, you know."

"Yeah," I said in awes looking around, and I heard Bella and Edward chuckle at me.

"What did you expect? Coffins and dungeons and moats?" He asked.

"Not the moats." Bella and I said at the same time.

"Not the moats." Ed-weird chuckled. "It's the one place we don't have to hide." Ed-weird said as we walked up stairs. "I told them not to do this." He said, and I looked at him strangely _do what?_

We walked around the corner, and a women around what looked like her early thirties, came up to us.

"Bella, Lucy, we're making it Italiano for both of you."

I smiled at her, I was hungry, but Bella already eaten.

"Oh, um," Bella said awkwardly.

"Bella, Lucy, this is Esme," I smiled kindly at her, and thanked her. A big buff guy waved at us, holding a large knife, and I coward behind Bella, and they all laughed at me.

"My mother for all intents and purposes" Ed-weird finished.

"Buongiorno?" Bella asked.

"Molto bene!" Esme said happily.

"It gives us an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time." Dr. Cullen said smiled.

"I hope you two are hungry." She smiled, and I nodded my head wildly.

"Yeah, absolutely" Bella lied.

"She already ate." Ed-weird said abruptly.

A blonde girl crushed the bowl she was holding, and glared at Bella.

"Perfect!" She complained.

The big vampire walked up next to her.

"Yeah…it's just because I know you guys, I know you guys don't eat, but um…Lucy hasn't eaten anything since breakfast." Bella said awkwardly.

Dr. Cullen walked up next to Esme.

"Of course. That's very considerate of you." Esme said looking at Bella.

"Just ignore Rosalie, I do." Ed-weird said looking down at Bella, and I looked up at him.

"You're not very nice." I said, but he knew I was joking.

"Yeah. Let's just keep pretending like this isn't dangerous for all of us." Rosalie spoke up still glaring at Bella.

"We would never…tell anybody…anything." Bella said awkwardly, and I nodded in agreement.

"She knows that." Dr. Cullen cut in.

"Yeah, well the problem is... you two have gone public now, so..." The big guy trailed off.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded, so his name was Emmett.

"No, she should know." Rosalie said looking over at Bella, I think she must've forgotten I was here, "The entire family will be implicated if this ends badly."

"Badly as in...We, we would…become the meal." Bella said awkwardly again.

Dr. Cullen chuckled, and Ed-weird smiled.

"Hi, Bella, and Lucy!" Another pixie like girl said jumping off a branch near the balcony that must be Alice, with her mate Jasper. "I'm Alice." She said and hugged us both, she looked over at me. "You're blood smells even sweeter then Bella's." I bit my lip awkwardly.

"Alice, what are you -?" Ed-weird asked, with a, what the heck face.

"It's okay. Bella, Lucy, and I are gonna be great friends." She smiled.

Everyone looked at Jasper who was staring at us in like he was in pain.

"Sorry, Jasper's our newest vegetarian. It's still a little difficult for him." Dr. Cullen notified.

"Pleasure to meet both of you."

"It's okay, Jasper. You won't hurt them." Alice said.

Edward looked over at Esme.

"You don't mind watching over Lucy, while I show Bella the rest of the house, do you?"

"I'll do it!" Rosalie cut in, and Ed-weird glared at her a little before sighing, and nodding.

Rosalie pulled me over to her side.

Ed-weird and Bella left, and Esme smiled at them.

"I think that went well." Dr. Cullen smiled, and Esme looked over at Rosalie.

"Clean this up, now." She said pointing to the broken glass, and Esme fixed me up a plate of Italiano, and watched me as I took the first bite.

It was delicious.

"Oh my gosh! how did you learn to cook like this!" I exclaimed, and took more bits shoving my face with food. They chuckled at me.

I spent the rest of the day being mothered by Rosalie, when she finished picking up the glass. It was weird she hated Bella so much, but she like me a lot.

Lucy: 1

Bella: 0

Everyone did think it was weird, how I looked so much like both Ed-weird and Bella, I did to.


	7. Baby Arizona

_**~Forever~**_

"Arizona!" Mike's voice was heard from outside the truck, and he saw me, "Baby Arizona." Yup, he called me Baby Arizona. "Yo, what's happening?" He asked looking back at Bella. "So, you…you and Cullen, huh? That's… I don't like it. I mean, you know, he looks at you like you're something to eat." I rolled my eyes at him, as Bella and I entered the diner.

"Sorry, we're late." Bella apologized, "I was helping Lucy, with her English paper." True she was, well…Actually she did it for me, but I told her what to type.

I ordered you the spinach salad," He said looking over at Bella then at me, "I ordered you a veggie burger, I hope that's okay." I smiled and nodded at him.

Cora placed our food on the counter.

"You should order one for yourself next time. Cut back on the steak." Bella said looking at him, and I rolled my eyes at her, he wasn't gonna do that.

"Hey, I'm as healthy as a horse." Charlie said defending himself.

"Uh, say Chief, boys want to know." Cora said referring to the boys behind her, "Did you find anything down by Queets River today?"

"We only found a bare human footprint. But it looks like whoever that is, is heading east, so Kitsap County Sheriff's gonna take over from here." Bella and I exchanged glances.

"Okay." Cora sighed.

"Okay." Charlie repeated.

"I just hope they catch him fast." Cora said sadly, and left.

Charlie looked out the window, and to Bella.

"Looks like your friends are flagging you." Charlie said, and both Bella and I turned to see Mike's butt outside the window, we both looked back at him.

"It's okay, you wanna go join them. I'm just gonna turn in earlier anyway."

"Me too" Bella and I said in unison.

"Bella, Lucy, it's a Friday night. Go out." He sighed, "Looks like the Newton boy's gotta big smile for you." He said more towards Bella, and I smirked.

"Yeah, he's a good buddy."

"Better than any of these other yahoos in town. Anybody you're interested?" He asked, and I choked on my coke. He was talking about boys.

"Dad, we're gonna talk about boys?" Bella asked giggling awkwardly.

"I guess not." Charlie sighed "Just uh…I leave you two alone too much. You both should…be around people."

"We don't mind being alone. I…guess we're kind of like our dad in that way." Bella answered for us, and I nodded in agreement.

Later that night I sat on in Bella's room as we talked to our mom on speaker.

"So…how's the baseball stuff going?" Bella asked.

"Is Phil doing well?" I cut in.

"Oh…Phil's working so hard. You know, spring training. We're looking for a house to rent in case things become more permanent. You both will like Jacksonville, babies." Mom said.

"Yeah? I'm really liking Forks." Bella said I didn't really want to leave Forks either, I made new friends, it was more than I had back in Phoenix.

"What?" Mom asked in shock, probably since Bella hated it here.

"Forks is growing on us." I spoke.

"Could a guy have anything to do with that?" Mom asked, more towards Bella.

"Hmmm, huh, yeah…" Bella said awkwardly.

"I knew it. Tell me everything. What is he a Jock? Indie? I bet he's smart. Is he smart?" Mom gushed.

We both felt a gush of wind, and we saw Ed-weird.

"Uh, mom, we…can we talk to you later?" Bella asked flustered.

"Come on, we gotta talk boys! Are you being safe?" Bella quickly hung up the phone, and I looked at them awkwardly.

"Um, I'll just give you guys some privacy." I quickly ran out, and across the hall towards my room, and shut the door quietly so it wouldn't wake up Charlie.

I then went to sleep.


	8. Since when do Vampires play baseball

_**~Forever~**_

Bella woke me up the next morning an invited me to go play baseball with the Cullens, I accepted.

We walked downstairs, and into the living room. Charlie was cleaning his gun.

"Hey I got you another one." Bella said, as she sat down a bear in front of him.

"Thanks." Charlie said.

"I have a date with Edward Cullen." Bella rushed.

"He's a little old for you, ain't he?" Charlie asked looking at her.

No…he's a junior, I'm a junior. Plus it really isn't a date since Lucy's coming with." She tried reassuring him, "I thought you liked the Cullens."

"I thought you didn't like any of the boys in town." Charlie bit back.

"Ed-weird doesn't live in town..." I cut in. "Technology."

"He's right outside." Bella cut in.

Charlie looked over at the direction of the door. "He is?" He asked.

"Yeah, he wanted to meet you…officially."

"Alright," Charlie said cocking his gun, "Bring him in."

"Could you be nice? He's…important." Bella said.

Charlie drew an invisible halo around his head, and I smirked at him. Bella then brought Ed-weird in.

"Chief Swan. I want to formally introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen." They shook hands.

"Hi Edward."

"Bella and Lucy won't be out too late tonight. They're just gonna play baseball with my family."

"Baseball?" Charlie asked looking between Bella and me.

"Yes, sir, that's the plan."

Charlie chuckled, "Lucy and Bella's gonna play baseball?" He asked again, and I rolled my eyes at him. "Well, good luck with that."

"I'll take good care of them, I promise."

He and Bella walked away, but Charlie stopped me.

"You girls, got your pepper spray right?"

"Yes, dad." I chuckled, and went to join them.

In the drive way Ed-weird was putting on a baseball cap on Bella. I rolled my eyes at them. I was wearing a beanie again so I wouldn't get a baseball cap.

"Since when do vampires like baseball?" I asked walking up to them.

"Well, it's the American pastime. And uh…there's a thunderstorm coming. It's the only time we can play. You'll see why."

I sighed as I got in the back of the jeep.


	9. You've brought us some snacks

_**~Forever~**_

We arrived in an empty field and Bella and I were immediately greeted by Esme.

"Glad you two are here. We need an umpire."

"She thinks we cheat." Emmett said behind us.

"I know you cheat. Call 'em as you see 'em, Bella." She said looking towards Bella; I just watched them play which was fascinating.

Everybody took their places on the field, and lighting struck.

"It's time!" Alice called out happily.

Alice threw the ball. Rosalie hit the ball and ran around the base, in vampire speed.

I see why they need the thunder now.

Edward chased after the ball through the wood.

"It's gotta be a homerun right?" I heard Bella asked Esme.

Esme shook her head.

"Edward's very fast."

"Come on, Rosalie!" I yelled out.

Esme caught the ball Edward thrown to her, Rosalie glided, and Esme looked at Bella.

"You're out." Bella made the final decision.

"Out! Whooh!" Emmett cheered, and Rose looked over at him annoyed. "Hey, come on, it's just a game."

Rose then glared at Bella, if looks could kill, Bella would be dead right now.

"Nice, kitty!" Carlisle said to Rose.

Alice threw the ball again. Carlisle hit it and ran in vampire speed. Emmett and Edward both jumped in the attempt to catch the ball. They collided in the air and both miss it. Carlisle reached the home base. Edward and Emmett fell to the ground laughing.

Jasper flipped his bat. Alice threw the ball a third time. Jasper hit it and ran like the others. Emmett climbed up a tree, caught the ball and threw it back.

It was Rose's turn again, Rose it the ball Alice threw, Alice spaced out for a second before yelling:

"Stop!"

Everyone ran towards Bella and me.

"They were leaving, then they heard us."

Ed-weird looked over at Bella and me, "Let's go."

"It's too late." Carlisle said, and looked over at me, like he was trying to think of something. "Someone cover Lucy so she won't be seen."

"Why can't I be seen?" I asked urgently.

Rose and Emmett moved in front of me.

"Just be quiet, and put your hair down." Rose whispered, and I nodded.

"And try to stay behind us." Emmett finished.

Three people then came out, a black vampire, a red-head, and a blonde shirtless vampire.

The black one held up the ball.

"I believe this belongs to you." He said, and threw the ball to Carlisle.

"Thank you." Carlisle said.

"I'm Laurent," He said, "and this is Victoria" He motioned over to the redhead "and James." James was looking over at Bella.

"I'm Carlisle, this is my family." Carlisle introduced.

"Hello." Laurent said.

"I'm afraid your hunting activities have…caused something of a mess for us." Carlisle informed.

"Our apologies. We didn't realize the territory had been claimed." Laurent said.

"Yes, well, we maintain a permanent residence nearby."

"Really?" Laurent said, and looked over at James who was glaring at Ed-ward, and Ed-weird was glaring back.

"Well, we won't be a problem anymore. We were just passing through." Laurent finished.

"The humans were tracking us, but we led them east. You should be safe." Victoria said Emmett slightly pushed me more behind him. He was twice my size, so I hid behind him easily.

"Excellent." Carlisle said simply.

"So…could you use three more players? Oh, come on. Just one game." Laurent bargained, Carlisle glanced at me, who was still hiding behind Emmett, and then at Ed-weird.

"Sure, why not? A few of us were leaving, you can take their place. We'll bat first." Carlisle said, and tossed the ball back to Laurent.

Victoria caught it instead.

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball." She said.

"Oh well I think we can handle that." Jasper spoke up.

"Oh…" Everybody laughed except for James, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, and I.

"We shall see." Everybody started walking away, and that's when James saw me, and inhaled Bella's and I's scent.

"You've brought us some snacks."

The Cullens jump back in front of us, and Rose pushed me behind her protectively.

"You're human?" Laurent asked me.

"She's not what you think, she is." Rose snarled.

"The girls are with us. I think it best if you leave." Carlisle said.

"I can see the game is over. We'll go now. James?" Laurent said, and James reluctantly left with them.

"Get, Bella and Lucy out of here." Carlisle ordered Ed-weird. "Go."


	10. I don't want to hurt his feelings

_**~Forever~**_

Ed-weird, Bella, and I all jogged over the jeep, and Ed-weird kept trying to buckle Bella's seat belt.

"Okay, I've got it, I've got it, and I'm alright!" Bella exclaimed, "What now, he's coming after us?"

We drove through the woods, Ed-weird was speeding.

"Listen to me. James is a tracker. The hunt is his obsession. I read his mind. My reaction at the field set him off. I just made this his most exciting game ever. He's never gonna stop."

"Then what are we gonna do?" I asked from the back seat, which had a booster seat that I didn't really need….But he made me sit in it anyway, since I should be 12 to be out of one.

"We have to kill him, rip him apart, and burn the pieces." He answered.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"Away from Forks. We'll get a ferry to Vancouver."

"We need to go home, now, okay, you should take us home." Bella said urgently.

"You two can't go home. He's just gonna trace your scents there. It's the first place he's gonna look."

"What about our dad! He's there!" I asked.

"It doesn't matter!" Ed-weird said.

"Yes, it does! He could get killed because of us!" Bella argued.

"Just let me get you two out of here first, alright." He said.

"He's our dad! We have to go back, maybe once the James nowhere not there he'll leave Charlie alone!" I exclaimed.

I walked into the house before Bella, and Ed-weird tried following us.

"Edward, I said leave us alone!" Bella yelled her acting was great.

"Bella, don't do this, please." He begged.

"It's over! Get out." Bella slammed the door in his face, and we rushed upstairs.

I was met with Rosalie who helped me shove things into my bag.

"Do you want this?" She asked holding up my stuff wolf that I can't sleep without, I nodded and she put it in there.

"Lucy," Charlie said knocking on my door. "Come on you and Bella got to open up.

I sighed and look to Rosalie.

"I don't want to hurt his feelings."

"You have to." She sighed, and I opening my door, Bella did to and we walked to the bathroom, I put my allergy pills in my bag, my inhaler, that I barely need, a hair brush, and my tooth push.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked.

"We just got to get out of here. We're leaving now." Bella said, and I went back to my room and grabbed my iPod.

"Did he hurt you two?" I heard Charlie asked us.

"No." I said, as I walked back to the bathroom, and grabbed my hairbands to put my hair up and then back to my room shoving more beanies into my bag.

"Break up with you or something?" He asked more towards Bella.

"No, I-I broke up with him."

"I thought you liked him?" Charlie sighed. "I thought Lucy did too, since she was comfortable enough to call him Ed-weird."

"Yeah, that's...that's why I have to leave. I~I~I don't want this. I have to go home."

I walked outside my room.

"Home...Your mom is not even in Phoenix."

"She'll come home. Bella will call her on the phone."

"You're not gonna drive home, with Lucy right now. You two can sleep on it. If you both still feel like going in the morning I'll take you two to the airport."

I sighed, I hated hurting his feelings.

"N-No, I…I-I wanna drive, it'll give us more time to think. And if I, if we get really tired we'll pull into a motel, I promise." Bella said.

"Look, girls, I know I'm not that much fun to be around but…I can change that…we all can...do more stuff together." He sighed, begging us not to leave.

"Like what?" I asked

"Like watch baseball on the flat screen? Eat at the diner every night? Steak and cobbler. Dad, that's you, that's not us." Bella said, and we walked towards the door.

"Girls come on, I just…I just got you two back."

"Yeah, and you know if we don't get out now…we're just gonna be stuck here like mom." Bella said, and we slammed the door walking to her truck.

Bella pulled out of the drive way, and Ed-weird landed on the truck.

"Your father's gonna forgive you both. Why don't you let me drive?"

Ed-weird took the driver's seat, and Bella moved in the middle.

"He won't." I sighed staring out the window.

"You should've seen his face. I told him the same thing that our mom told him when she was leaving him." Bella said sadly.

"It's the only way he'd let you both go. Just don't worry about him now. He's safe. The tracker's following us."

Something jumped on the truck, and Bella and I freaked out.

"Huh!" Bella said.

"Shhh…"

"Why?" I asked.

"It's just Emmett. Alice is in the car behind us." I looked out the window and saw the rest them.

We entered the Cullens house, and Ed-weird hissed when he saw Laurent.

"Wait! He came to warn us, about James." Carlisle reasoned.

"This isn't my fight and…I've grown tired of his games. But he's got unparalleled senses, absolutely lethal. I've never seen anything like him in my three hundred years. And the woman, Victoria, don't underestimate her." Laurent warned, and walked out of the house.

We all rushed into the garage.

"I've had to fight our kind before. Not easy to kill." Jasper said.

"But not impossible. We'll tear him up apart and burn the pieces." Emmett said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"I don't relish the thought of killing another creature. Even a sadistic one like James." Carlisle said sadly.

"What if he kills one of us first?" Rose asked sitting on the garage counter top.

"I'm gonna run Bella and Lucy south, you lead the tracker away from her." Ed-weird said.

Carlisle turned to look at him.

"No, Edward. James knows you'd never leave them. He'll follow you."

"I'll go with Bella and Lucy. Jasper and I will drive them south. I'll keep them safe, Edward."

"Can you keep your thoughts to yourself?" He asked/growled.

"Yes." She said simply, and pulled us towards her car. We both got in the back.

"Rosalie, Esme could you put these on so…the tracker will pick up…Bella and Lucy's scent?" Ed-weird asked, and he passed Rosalie Bella's coat.

"Why?" She asked looking over at Bella, "What is she to me?"

"Rosalie, Bella is with Edward. She and Lucy's a part of this family now. We protect our family." Carlisle said, and Rose looked over at me, and sighed.

"Give me Lucy's jacket." Esme handed her my jacket, but I don't how it will fit them both. Rose handed Esme's Bella's.

Ed-weird and Bella said their goodbyes, and we left.


	11. Mommy, we suck

_**~Forever~**_

"_Hey, mom, it's us again. Um, you must have let your phone die or something. We're not in Forks, but everything's okay and we'll explain it…later" _Bella said leaving mom a voicemail.

We stayed in a hotel for at least a half a day.

I sat next to Alice, as she had a vision.

"What is it? What do you see?" Jasper asked.

"The tracker…he just changed course."

"Where would it take him, Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Mirrors, a room full of mirrors."

Jasper put out a paper and a crayon, and she started drawing very fast.

"Edward said the visions weren't always certain." Bella said, standing in front of us.

"Uh, she sees the course the people are on while they are on it. They change their minds, the visions change..?" Jasper said unsure himself.

"Yeah, so the…course the tracker's on now is gonna lead him to…a ballet studio?" Bella asked looking down at the drawing.

"You've been here?" Alice asked.

"Bella and I took lesson's when we were five, and twelve." I said.

"The school I went to had an arch just like that." Bella cut in.

"Was your guys' school here in Phoenix?"

I nodded.

Bella phone started to ring, and she picked up and walked out of the room.

Later Alice and Jasper went to check out, and Bella's phone started to ring, she answered it since it was from home and put it on speaker.

"Hey, mom. I'm glad you got my message." Bella said.

"What are you doing home so early?" I butted in.

"Bella, Lucy! Bella, Lucy? Where are you two?" She asked urgently.

"Calm down. Everything's fine." Bella assured her.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Lucy! Bella!" Mom whispered.

"We'll explain everything later." The phone sounded like it was moving.

"Mom you still there?" I asked.

"Forks High School and Elementary doesn't protect its students' privacy very well. You know it's just too easy for Victoria to find your previous address. It's a nice house you have here. I was prepared to wait for both of you. Then Mom came home after she received a very worried call from your Dad. And it all worked out quite well. Hmmm…"

"Please, wait…" Mom whispered, and I looked at Bella worriedly.

"Don't touch her! Don't, okay! Don't!" Bella begged.

"Please, don't!" I begged to.

"Both of you can still save her. But you two are gonna have to get away from your friends. You two will handle that."

Bella glanced over at me, and I nodded sadly.

"Where should we meet you?" She asked.

"How about your guy's old ballet studio? And I'll know if you bring anyone along. Poor Mom will pay the price for that mistake." He said, and hung up.

Bella and I sneaked out of the hotel, and we left in a taxi.

_We'd never given much thought to how we would die, but dying in the place of someone we love seems like a good way to go._

The taxi pulled up to the old ballet studio, we got out, and the taxi drove off.

"_We can't bring ourselves to regret the decisions that brought us face to face with death. They also brought Bella to Edward."_

I pulled out my pepper spray, and so did Bella, we shook it a couple of times before entering the Bella studio.

We looked around for mom in the old ballet studio, and started walking in more.

"Bella, Lucy! Bella, Lucy? Where are you girls?" Mom's voice was heard from towards a closet, we ran towards her voice.

"Mom!" Both Bella and I cried out.

"Lucy! Bella!"

"Mom!" We started running faster.

"There you girls are. What are you two doing in here?" Mom's voice said, and I looked at Bella confused.

"Everyone makes fun of us." Little Bella's voice said, and I got even more confused. Bella threw open the door, and we saw a recording of us and mom, on a TV.

"Come on, you're both wonderful dancers."

"Mommy, we suck." I said.

"You two do not suck." Mom argued back.

We heard James laugh, and we turned around Bella pushed me behind her, and we tried to find the James that wasn't in the mirrors.

"That's my favorite part. You two were stubborn children, weren't you? Hmm?"

"Mom's not even here is she?" I asked realizing this was a set up.

"Sorry. But you two really made it too easy. So, to make things more entertaining, I'm gonna make a little film of our time together. I borrowed this from your house. I hope you don't mind, okay. And…action! Oh it'll break Edward's little heart."

"You would…Edward has nothing to do with this!" Bella yelled.

"Relax…Oh ho, oh; his rage will make for more interesting sport than this...uh, his feeble attempt to protect you. And let's continue." He said, and Bella and I sprayed him with Pepper Spray, and we made attempt to run.

James jumped in front of us, and threw us; we both hit our head on a column.

"Beautiful. Very visually dynamic." James said walking up to us.

I saw blood on Bella's hand, and touched my head, and saw mine was bleeding as well.

James took both of our hands.

"It's too bad he didn't have the strength to turn you." James said taunting Bella, Bella blood her hand away, so I did the same.

"Instead he kept you this fragile little human. It's cruel, really." James stomped on Bella's right shin, and my left one.

We both screamed out.

"Tell Edward how much it hurts. Tell him to avenge you. Tell him!"

Ed-weird and Rosalie appeared out of nowhere. Ed-weird knocked him out of our way, and he charged at them.

"You two are alone…'cause you both are faster than the other…" He pushed Rose's head into the glass, "But not stronger."

"We're strong enough to kill you." Ed-weird growled, Rose slammed James into the mirror, and Ed-weird, ran to Bella while Rose ran to me.

"I'm sorry." Ed-weird apologized looking between us.

Edward and Rosalie picked us up and tried to jump away. James pulled us back down and flung Edward and Rose to the window. Bella pulled a mirror shard from her leg, and I pulled one from my arm. James grabbed Bella's right hand and my left one and sunk his teeth into them hand. We both Screamed in agony. Everything became blurry then.

I heard Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett's voice but they all sounded so distanced, my hand started burning.

"It's burning!" I shouted in agony.

"We have to stop the venom; otherwise the Volturi will kill her if she becomes one of us." I heard Carlisle's voice.

Bella shouted something to, but I couldn't hear I was in too much pain to focus.

I felt someone bite into my arm again, and the pain went away, but I lost conscious.

_Death is easy. Peaceful as I might say, life's too hard and so much harder than death._

Images of me, when I was younger flashed before my eyes, and then everything went black


	12. Mommy I want to stay with Bella in Forks

_**~Forever~**_

I opened my eyes, weakly.

"Lucy...Honey?" I heard mom's voice, and I weakly looked in head of me and saw a blurry image of mom.

"Mommy?" I asked weakly.

"Lucy." She sighed.

"Where's Bella? Where's Rosalie and Ed-weird?" I asked weakly.

"They're sleeping." Mom said, and I weakly turned my head over to them Bella was wearing a cast on her right leg.

"Rosalie never left, and when Bella woke up two days ago, they never left your side either. And your dad is down at the cafeteria."

"Why am I here?" I asked weakly looking around the hospital room.

"Well, when you and Bella fell you two broke your legs. And you lost a lot of blood. You don't remember any of this, do you?"

"No," I said weakly shaking my head.

"Ed-weird and Rosalie came down with their dad, and tried to convince you both to come back to Forks, so you girls went down to their hotel rooms and you tripped, and brought Bella along with you. And fell down two flights of stairs, you both went through a window." I saw flashes of what really happened when mom said that.

"Really?" I asked, looking over at Bella, "Yeah, that'd be something I do." I went along weakly. "When did Bells wake up?"

"Two days ago, you've been out for about a week, Jacob, and some other boys name Quil and Embry, came out with Billy and visited you while you were still sleeping." Mom said, I smiled weakly, they would.

Mom's phone buzzed, and she was texting!

"It's Phil." She informed. "He's been so worried about you." Yeah, I think Phil likes me more than Bella, but he'd never admit it.

"You finally found your phone plug in?" I asked.

"Finally, yeah. I told him to stay down in Florida. Oh honey, you are gonna love Jacksonville. It's sunny every day. We found the cutest little house and you'll get your own bathroom, since Bella wants to live in Forks."

I shook my head.

"Mommy, I want to stay with Bella. In Forks." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"I wanna stay with Bella." I repeated, "And…Charlie…"

Mom looked at me, and softly stroked my hair.

"Can you get dad?" I asked "I want to apologize; I didn't mean what I said to him."

Mom nodded, "I'll go get him, and the nurse." She said, and kissed my forehead.

I looked over at Bella, Rosalie, and Ed-weird, who weren't sleeping anymore.

"What actually happened?" I asked.

Rose walked towards me, while Ed-weird helped Bella up, and they walked towards me together.

"We took care of him." Ed-weird answered.

Rosalie avoided eye contact.

"Victoria ran off." Bella cut in.

"Lucy, you have to go to Jacksonville." Rose said finally, and I shook my head.

"No!"

"You're too young to be involved in this." Bella said sadly.

"No-I-I-Why-How could-No!" I protested stammering. "Bella I want to stay here with you!"

"I know," She sighed.

"Then, don't say things like that!" I exclaimed, and she smiled sadly at me.

Bella and Ed-weird went to prom together, and now we have to wait and kill Victoria when the time comes.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Last chapter for Twilight, now on two New Moon, which I'll start tomorrow, but it won't get posted till Sunday probably.**_


	13. New Moon

_**~Forever~**_

_**I do not own Twilight Just Lucy and my other OCs **_

_**Chapter 1: New Moon**_

_**Before I start this chapter I am readjusting something's and you should know about them, first Embry is Jacob's cousin who moved in with Billy a month ago but he Jacob, and Quil are still best friends, and all the romance things that happened with Jacob/Bella/Edward are gonna be a Embry/Bella/Edward triangle**_

I woke up on Bella's birthday happy, today was her 18th birthday, I turned 11 on July 18th I had a slumber party with Emma, Abby, and Maya on my birthday. Jake gave me a dream catcher which I needed ever since James's attack I've been having nightmares, so it was good.

I spent more time with all my friends, after James…

I went over to La Push and visited Jake at his garage more too, well whenever Charlie went over to La Push which is a lot so yeah…

Ethan and I finally made peace, but Caprice and I still hated each other.

I didn't have a casted on my left leg no more; I got it taken off about three weeks after Bella's prom.

I changed, and Charlie and I walked into Bella's, room.

Holding her gifts, I got her extra film, for the digital camera Charlie got her, and mom got her a scrap book, she made us coordinate with her.

"Happy birthday Bells," I said happily skipping into her room. I think I've been hanging around Alice too much.

Bella clicked her tongue, "I thought we agreed, no presents."

"Well the ones not wrapped are from Lucy and me, so they don't count."

Charlie and I handed her, her presents.

"That's actually great. Thanks, guys."

Charlie handed her the wrapped one from mom.

"They go with this one from your mom. We coordinated." He said.

"Well…" I trailed off, "She coordinated us." Charlie elbowed me lightly telling me to shut it.

Bella opened it, and saw the scrapbook mom got her.

"It's to put your pictures in from senior year." Charlie informed her.

I rolled my eyes at him, she already knows that.

"Senior year, how'd you get so old so fast?" Charlie asked.

"-I didn't. It's not that old." Bella tried denying she was old…She didn't want to be any older then Ed-weird, who stood frozen at 17 forever.

"I don't know." I started, and looked over at Charlie who played along.

"Is that a gray her?" He asked pointing to a spot in her hair.

"No." Bella said freaking out running over to the mirror. "No way" She sighed in relief when she saw there wasn't a grey hair.

Charlie raised his hands up in surrender, and repeated what he said when he walked in:

"Happy birthday,"

"That's really funny," She said glaring at me a little, she knew, I knew why she didn't want to get old.

"It kind of is." I smirked, and walked down stairs to eat a piece of toast.

Bella dropped me off at Forks Middle School, I was so happy I was out of Elementary school.

Emma immediately met me at my locker.

"Did Bella like her presents?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, surprisingly she did, she usually hates, surprises."

"Yeah, my mom hates surprises to, so she just buys her own birthday gifts, and puts our names on them." She said.

"Really?" I asked, and she nodded, "Lucky."

The rest of the school day went to a blur.

Long story short, Bella went over to the Cullens to celebrate her birthday. She got a paper cut, and poor Jasper couldn't handle it and went haywire.


	14. Depression

_**~Forever~**_

_**I do not own Twilight Just Lucy and my other OCs**_

_** I am readjusting something's and you should know about them, first Embry is Jacob's cousin who moved in with Billy a month ago but he Jacob, and Quil are still best friends, and all the romance things that happened with Jacob/Bella/Edward are gonna be a Embry/Bella/Edward triangle**_

The next day after Bella pulled up to the house, after school we saw Ed-weird waiting for us.

"Hey." We greeted

"Just come take a walk with me," He said looking at us

We followed him out into the woods, and stopped by a tree.

"We have to leave Forks," Edward informed, wait, what, why?

"Why? We have to leave Forks?" I asked, repeating his question.

"Carlisle's supposed to be four years older than he looks, and people are starting to notice."

"Okay, I've gotta think of something to say to Charlie." Bella whispered, but Edward stayed silent, this can't be good.

"When you say 'we'?" She asked.

"I mean my family and myself."

"Ed-weird you can't leave!" I exclaimed.

"Edward what happened with Jasper, it's nothing." She tried to assure him.

"You're right, it was nothing, nothing but what I always expected and nothing compared to what could have happened." He said in pain, "You two just don't belong in my world, Bella, Lucy." I sighed.

"I belong with you." Bella reasoned.

"No. You don't."

"We're coming!" Bella argued, and I nodded in agreement.

"Bella, I don't want either of you to come." He said slowly yet meanly, but Bella just sighed.

"You don't want me?" She asked

"No."

I just stood there quietly.

"That changes things a lot." Bella said shaking her head a little.

"But if it's not too much to asked, can you two promise me one thing?"

We stayed silent

"Don't do anything reckless." He said "For Charlie's sake." He reasoned with us, and I slowly nodded my head.

"And I'll promise something for you in return. This is the last time you'll ever see me. I won't come back, and you two can go on with your life without any interference from me. It'll be like I never existed, I promise,"

"Ed-weird please don't do this," I begged. "I'll stop calling you Ed-weird for no on if you stay!"

"If this is about my soul, take it. I don't want it without you." Bella argued.

"It's not about your soul. You're just not good for me."

"Not good enough for you." Bella repeated.

"I'm just sorry I let this go on for so long." By this time Bella started to sob, but I started crying before her.

"Please…" She begged "Don't…"

Edward looked at us and said:

"Goodbye." He softly kissed Bella's for head, and pulled me into a soft hug, and then disappeared.

"Edward." Bella said, though he probably was long gone.

She chased after him, and I chased after her.

"Edward!" She called out,

"Edward!" I called out joining her,

"Edward!" she repeated.

"Ed-weird!" We stopped running and looked around a little bit.

"Edward." She said, it started to get dark, she laid down on the ground curling up into a ball, I stayed there comforting her, until I fell asleep myself, after she fell asleep crying.

**October**

_Dear Rosalie,_

_Bella's depressed, and I am too, you all left, but I'm a little more sane then Bella is right now. She just like a zombie. I know you hate her, but she's my sister…Please come back… A guy named Sam Uley found Bella in the woods, and my friend Jacob Black, found me along with Bella, after you left, and brought us home._

_XoXo_

_Lucy L. Swan_

**November**

_Dear Rose,_

_Things are getting worse around here. The dream catcher I got for my birthday stopped working, and I've been waken up in the middle of the night screaming. Bella has to..._

_XoXo_

_Lucy L Swan._

**December**

_Dear Rose,_

_I wish you'd reply, but I know you won't. Charlie's been coming in our rooms waken us up, but my dreams are so vivid, it feels like they're actually happening again. But Bella…She still sits in her room depressed…I at least go out and socialize, after school, and go down to the Rez with Charlie, but Bella…She's a zombie basically._

_XoXo_

_Lucy L. Swan_


	15. Girls night out

_**~Forever~**_

_**I do not own Twilight Just Lucy and my other OCs**_

_** I am readjusting something's and you should know about them, first Embry is Jacob's cousin who moved in with Billy a month ago but he Jacob, and Quil are still best friends, and all the romance things that happened with Jacob/Bella/Edward are gonna be a Embry/Bella/Edward triangle**_

"Alright, that's it." Charlie said shutting Bella's car door, but I was already in my seat so he couldn't talk me.

"What?"

"You two going to Jacksonville to live with your mother." Charlie said

"What?" I exclaimed sticking my head out Bella's window.

"We're not leaving Forks." Bella argued, and I nodded my head agreeing with her.

"Bells," He looked over at her then me, "Lucy, they're not coming back." Charlie said softly.

"We know." Bella answered for us.

"It's just not normal, this behavior." Charlie said "Quite frankly, it's scaring the hell out of me, and your mother, and Lucy this isn't normal for an _11_ year old," Charlie said.

I sighed knowing he was right.

"Girls, I don't want to leave you two. I don't, but just go. Go to Jacksonville. Make some new friends."

"I like my old friends."

"I don't want to make new ones, I had more friends here then I did in Phoenix!" I argued.

"-Well, you never see them anymore." Charlie argued.

"-We do." Bella lied. "I'm going shopping tomorrow with Jessica, Lucy, and her friend Emma." Bella said, I nodded going along with her, I hated shopping just like Bella did, but if I play along we won't have to leave.

"-You and Lucy hate shopping."

"-I…We…" Bella trailed off looking at me, "Need a girls' night out."

I nodded in agreement.

"Alright" Charlie agreed, "Girls' night, shopping. I like it. Go buy stuff, and spend some time with your sister."

Bella got in her truck, and shut the door, and called Jessica, I called Emma on Bella's phone after she was done.

"I don't know why you want to sit through all those zombie eating people, and not hot guys kissing anybody." Jessica said, as we walked out of the movie theater, that night. "It's gross. Like…And why are there that many zombie movies anyway?" She kept complaining. "If it's supposed to, like, draw a parallel about leprosy, my cousin had leprosy. It's not funny, you know? And, like, is it supposed to be metaphor for consumerism, because don't be so pleased with your own, like, self-referential cleverness, you know?" Gosh this girl just doesn't quite complaining. "Like, some girls like to shop too." She said, and looked over at us. "Not all girls apparently, though I was surprised you even called at all. You know?" She says you know a lot. "Like your depression thing, I get it. I'm totally, totally worried, but after a while you're still bumming…"

"Does she ever stop complaining?" Emma whispered in my ear, I chuckled and shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know."

"You want a ride, girls?" A gang member asked from a couple yards away, and Emma and I exchanged worried glances.

"He just wants to be friends," Another called out.

"What's up? Look what we found." The first biker dude called out.

"Keep walking," A voice from besides me said, I looked and saw Ed-weird, Bella must've seen it to because, and she looked almost as startled as I did.

We both gasped, and I slightly rubbed the bite scar on my arm.

"This is dangerous."

Jessica, walked into Edward's shadow thingy, and he floated away.

"-Dude C'mon." Jessica said, as looking at us weirdly, Emma looked at us weirdly too.

"I think I know those guys." Bella said, and I looked at her, this can't be good.

Jessica, Emma, and I looked over at them, and then back to Bella.

"Well, they seem great. Can we go?" Jessica asked

"I'm just gonna see something," Oh no, she started walking to them, and Edward kept popping up telling her not to do this.

"What is she doing?" Emma asked me

"It's Bella." I said simply, "Who knows."

She got on the back of one, and we started freaking out until she came back.

"Hey, um, what's the hell is wrong with you?" Jessica asked.

"Bella you've could've gotten killed, or Raped!" I exclaimed.

"Or worse!" Emma exclaimed.

"Just curious" Bella answered. "- I thought that I saw something."

"-You…Oh, you're insane actually or suicidal."

"I agree with Jess, on this on Bells." I said.

"That homeboy could have been a psycho. I was about to end up in an FBI interview room or some lame TV show." Jessica went on.

"God that was a rush" Bella said, and we all looked at her.

"Awesome. So you're an adrenaline junkie now? That's cool. You can go bungee jumping. You don't get on the back of some random loser's motorcycle." I scolded.

"Crazy," Jessica muttered and walked a head.

"Something is seriously wrong with your sister." Emma whispered in my ear, and I couldn't agree more.


	16. I'll take that bet

_**~Forever~**_

_**I do not own Twilight Just Lucy and my other OCs**_

_** I am readjusting something's and you should know about them, first Embry is Jacob's cousin who moved in with Billy a month ago but he Jacob, and Quil are still best friends, and all the romance things that happened with Jacob/Bella/Edward are gonna be a Embry/Bella/Edward triangle**_

We drove down to La Push the next day, after Bella went to the Junk Yard and brought three motorcycles, I was too young to have one. We pulled up to Jacob's, and Embry and Jacob came running out.

"Bella!" Embry shouted with glee, Bella met Embry, after prom, and they hit it off.

"Lucy," Jake said happily and hugged me, "Where the hell have you two been, locas?" Jake asked us.

Bella sighed pointing to something in her trunk.

"I have something for you two." She said.

"Okay" Jacob and Embry said in unison, and I went over to stand next to Jacob.

"-It's a little crazy." Bella informed, pulling the cover of the two motorcycles.

"Wow." Jacob said sarcastically, "Scrap metal. You shouldn't have." I notice Embry glare at Jacob a little.

"I save it from the junkyard." Bella said, and they nodded they're head. "I think they'll probably cost more to fix than they're worth, but then I thought that if I had any mechanic friends to help me out then…" She trailed off.

"Ah" Jacob said realizing why she was here now,

"-us being the mechanic-type friends?" Embry asked.

"That's right," I said looking up at him.

"Since, when are you into motorcycles?" Jacob asked.

"-Since now" Bella said simply. "I get it if you two think this is really stupid and reckless."

"Yeah, I mean, it's completely stupid and reckless." Jake said, and he and Embry exchanged looks.

"When do we start?" Embry asked, and smiled wildly.

Bella seemed shocked they said yes, but smiled, "um, now. Please?" She asked, and Jacob chuckled.

"All right"

"Are you serious?" I asked looking up at Jake in disbelief.

"Yeah"

Jacob and Embry went to get them out of the truck, and I realized they must be like 100 pounds or more.

"Oh, hey, be careful!" I warned, "Those things must be really heavy so…" I trailed off, and watched them lift them out with ease.

"You two are buff" Bella said amazed, but more towards Embry. I nodded in agreement.

"How did that happened? You two are like 16. I don't get." Bella said shaking her head.

"Mmm-hmm, age is just a number, baby. What are you, like 40?" Jake smirked, over at Bella.

"It feels like that sometimes." Bella said, as we started following Jake to the garage.

We went over to his garage the next couple of days, and Embry joined us to. They each got a bike accept for me, which I'm still kind of sad about, but I was too young for one.

I sat on the couch in Jake's garage, while Jacob and Embry sat down and started working on the motorcycles, Bella went to turn off the radio, which was playing a romantic song on the radio, and sat down next to me.

"You don't like that song?" Embry asked.

"Um, I really don't like music anymore, kind of."

"Okay," Jacob sighed. "No more music."

"So I was thinking, if we're gonna do this every day, and hopefully we will, we have to, like, fit some homework in there somewhere. Well except for Lucy, who I'll help do it with her later." It takes me about three hours to do homework by myself, so Bella usually helps me, but when she was in zombie-mode, she stopped, and my grades dropped.

They agreed, and someone knocked on the door, and two people came in.

"Yo, Jake, Embry, you guys in there?" Someone asked.

Bella and I started to get our stuff to leave, but they assured us it was just they're boys.

Quil and another person walked in.

Jacob introduced us. "Bella, Lucy, that's Quil and Jonah." Jonah must be Native American just like Quil, Embry, and Jake. "But, Lucy you already met Quil before."

"-hi" Bella said awkwardly, and I waved.

"Hey, Quil" Quil smiled at me.

"I'm Quil Ateara." Quil said to Bella, trying to act cool, but failed miserably. "So the bike building story's true."

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I taught him everything he knows" I rolled my eyes at Bella.

"What about the part where you're Embry's girlfriend?" Quil asked, Bells, and I had to cover my mouth from letting laughter escape.

"Uh we're friends. You know."

Jonah laughed, and said:

"Burn" making Jake and I snicker quietly.

"-Actually, remember I said she was a girl and a friend."

"Jonah do you remember him making that distinction?" Quil asked.

"Nope"

"What about you Jake?" He asked, and Jake shook his head.

"No"

"So you guys have girlfriends? That's awesome." Bella said, and Jacob laughed at that.

"Yeah, right Quil's actually taking his cousin to prom." Jacob said still laughing.

Jonah chuckled while Quil defended himself, "Yeah, that's still a riot."

Jacob stilled was laughing.

"You want funny, Black? I'll give you funny." Quil said, and the started roughhousing around.

"Hey, that holds illegal!" Jake called out, and I giggled.

"Five bucks on Quil" Jonah betted walking up behind him

"I'll take that bet," I smirked. Jacob won and I got a free five bucks.


	17. Sam's disciples

_**~Forever~**_

_**I do not own Twilight Just Lucy and my other OCs**_

_** I am readjusting something's and you should know about them, first Embry is Jacob's cousin who moved in with Billy a month ago but he Jacob, and Quil are still best friends, and all the romance things that happened with Jacob/Bella/Edward are gonna be a Embry/Bella/Edward triangle**_

Bella and I go down to the Rez almost every day after school, one day we ordered pizza, and I tossed a piece over to Jacob, when Bella paid for it, and Jake caught it with ease, Bella passed a piece to Embry and he caught with ease to.

Another day, Bella wheeled over a tire for Embry, and I wheeled over to Jacob.

Another day, Bella and I just sat there talking while Jacob and Embry fixed the handles. Bella's been slowly coming out of her depression, and my depression was completely gone, being with Jake…I don't know…I feel complete…I know weird. We walked out of the garage Bella was walking next to Embry, and I was walking next to Jake.

"So, Quil keep asking to come over." Jacob spoke up.

"I think he likes you a little too much." Embry said to Bella.

"Oh" Bella said, "Well, I'm really not into the whole cougar think. You know?" She chuckled.

"What's up with you and age?" Jake asked her.

"She's always been like that." I answered, before he could say anything else.

Bella and I went to her truck and drove home.

I woke up screaming again, another nightmare about James. Charlie rushed in and sat on the edge of my bed.

Charlie sighed, and stroked my hair softly.

"I thought this thing was starting to work, but…" Charlie said pointing over to the dream catcher Jake gave me for my birthday.

"I did too." I sighed.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Yeah," I whispered tiredly.

"Hanging out with, your sister, Jacob, and Embry…It seems to take both of you guys mind off things." I nodded lightly.

"Yeah, I don't know…But I always…Feel…Complete around Jake." Charlie sighed.

"When you use to come here every summer…" Charlie sighed, "Billy and I always used to joke around that you two would get married…Even if you are much younger than him."

I smiled softly at him.

"Yeah right, he's like an older brother to me…"

"Whatever the case, we'd thought that." He sighed, "Okay, try to get some sleep." I nodded, and went into a dreamless sleep.

The next day we were gonna go test out the bikes, Bella was driving Embry was next to her, then it was Jake, and I got the window seat.

"If we told you we couldn't have fixed these bikes, what would you two have said?" Jacob asked us.

"Do you doubt your mad skills?" I asked looking over at Jake.

"No," Jacob grinned. "Definitely not, I mean they'll run fine." He smirked.

It's just maybe if we were smart, we would have dragged out the rebuild bit." Embry finished bowing his head down a little bit.

"If you two told us you couldn't fix these bikes, I would say that that's really too bad." Bella said looking over at him.

"But we're just gonna have to find something else to do." I finished, they smiled and laughed.

"Is that Sam Uley?" Bella asked pointing a head.

"Yeah, him and his cult," Jacob and Embry scoffed.

"Cult?" I asked looking at him, and I could hear them yelling from a distance.

One of them pushed one of the cliff, and Bella and I both freaked out, she pulled over and we got out of the car.

"Did you see that?" I asked Jacob running with Bella a crossed the road.

Jacob laughed and I turned around to look at him.

"They're not really fighting, Lucy." He chuckled at me.

"They're cliff diving, scary as hell, but a total rush." Embry finished, just as another jumped off, and dived in the water.

"A rush?" Bella asked.

"Most of us jump from lower down." Jake said, and Embry nodded in agreement.

"It looks fun." I said looking at him, then at the cult.

"It is, but we leave the showing off to Sam and his disciples." Jake said looking at me.

I nodded and walked back to the car, with Bella following me.

"You have some kind of beef with him or something?" Bells asked.

"I don't know." Jake said, as I leaned against the hood with him, watching Sam and his pack. "They just think they run this place. Jonah and Embry used to call them hall monitors on steroids."

A flash of sadness, and anger went through Embry's eyes.

"Now look at Jonah." Embry finished.

"That's Jonah?" I asked in disbelief, looking at three other people on the cliff, Jonah Acosta, Sam Uley, and another one I don't know.

"Yeah" Jacob whispered sadly.

"What happened to him?" I asked Jacob.

"He missed some school. Now all of the sudden, he started following Sam around like a little puppy. Same thing happened with Paul and Jared. Sam's keep giving Embry and me these looks, like he's waiting for us or something. It's kind of starting to freak me out."

Embry nodded in agreement with Jake.

"Why don't you two just avoid him?" Bella asked.

"We try." Jacob and Embry answered in unison.

We arrived at a vacant rode, Jake and I stood by the sidelines as Embry was telling Bella how to control the motorcycle, we both rolled our eyes at them.

"Brakes?" Embry asked, and Bella pointed to one.

"That one?" Embry nodded his head yes.

"Clutch?"

She grabbed the other handle.

"Gas?"

Bella turned on the gas.

"Ready?" Embry asked. "Now slowly release the clutch."

Bella gasped, she probably saw Edward, and jerked forward.

"Whoa!" Embry said "You all right?"

"I'm gonna go again," She sighed.

She drove a head, Jacob, and I stayed back and watched her. She started to lose control.

"Hit the brakes!" Jacob and Embry called out, but it was too late it tipped over, Embry got on his motorcycle on his and rushed towards Bella.

Jake helped me get on his, and we drove to Bella too.

We both got off when we reached her, and ran to her, though she was already getting taken care of by Embry.

"I wanna go," Bella said and I shook my head wildly.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" I asked her, shaking my head.

"No, I want to go again." She said trying to get up.

"-No, forget it." Embry cut in, and that's when I notice her head was bleeding. "No more riding."

Bella touched it and said "Ow. Oh, my god, I'm sorry." She apologized, and Jacob just looked at her like she was crazy.

"What? Are you apologizing for bleeding?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Bella, its blood, there's nothing to worry about." Embry said, and took off his shirt, and lightly sat it on, Bella stared up at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You're sort of beautiful."

Jake and I exchanged awkward glances, we were intruding on them.

"We should go." Embry said looking at all of us, and then helped Bella up.


	18. Face Punch

_**~Forever~**_

_**I do not own Twilight Just Lucy and my other OCs**_

_** I am readjusting something's and you should know about them, first Embry is Jacob's cousin who moved in with Billy a month ago but he Jacob, and Quil are still best friends, and all the romance things that happened with Jacob/Bella/Edward are gonna be a Embry/Bella/Edward triangle**_

I sat at lunch Friday at school with Emma, Maya, Zach, Abby, Bailey, Noah, and Ethan.

"It was _huge_!" Emma said exaggerating. So she and her brother were telling us, what they saw in the woods, with their cousin Angela.

"-It was jet black." Ethan cut in.

"-and taller than a human on all fours" Emma finished.

"We think it might've been a bear." Emma and Ethan said in unison. Their twin think is freaky sometimes.

"I bet ya ten dollars it was an alien!" Zach exclaimed sipping his chocolate milk.

"Then you'd lose ten dollars because aliens don't exist." Maya said, whacking him upside the head.

"Yes they do!" Zach argued.

"No they don't."

"Yeah-huh,"

"Not-huh,"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Guys, knock it off!" I scolded flicking some water in each of their faces, like you do to cats if they misbehave.

"What the-" I flicked some more water in Zach's face before he could finish the sentence.

We glared at each other for a little while, before he shrunk back into his chair.

I looked back over at Ethan and Emma who had amused smirks on their faces.

"You're not the only one." I told "Our dad's been getting reports at the station. Like five hikers have been killed by some bear, but they can't find the bear." I finished, and took a sip of my water.

Emma and Ethan looked over at Zach with an, _I told you _so face.

That night Bella invited me to go see Face Punch with her, but she had to pay for my ticket, since it was rated R, she also invited Jacob and Embry.

We all stood outside Movie Theater, and it was awkward.

"Face Punch?" Embry said looking over at Mike. "You like action movies?"

"Not really…" Mike said, I bit my bottom lip, I just have a feeling something's gonna go terribly wrong.

"I heard it sucks." Jake cut in. "Bad."

"Are you two even old enough to see the movie?" Mike asked, and then looked at me, "I know you aren't old enough."

I shrugged, "Yeah, that's why Bells buying our tickets." I answered.

Bella then walked back up to us.

"Jessica bailed." Go figure, probably didn't want a repeat of what happen last movie night. "Angela got the stomach flu, so Eric's taking care of her. So it's just five." Bella finished.

"Great." Embry said enthusiastically.

"Great." Mike said, not enthusiastically, I rolled my eyes at him, and we went to watch the movie.

_Put your gun down._

_Put your gun down now or I'm gonna blow your freakin' heads off._

_All right, forget it, let's do this!_

I sighed watching them shoot guns at each other, this movie was lame. It wasn't scary or nothing. I looked over at Bella and saw Embry and Mike had their hands on the arm rest slightly opened, so Bella could hold them.

I snickered at her and Jacob turned his head looking at me with a, _what's so funny _face.

I pointed over to Bella, and Jacob snickered to. Bella glanced at us, and gave us annoyed look.

"Okay, I think I'm gonna throw up." Mike said getting up from his seat and dashed to the bathroom.

We all walked out to.

"What a marshmallow." Jake whispered over to me, as we spied on Bella and Embry. Jacob was always my partner in crime.

"Yeah," I whispered nodding, "Bella should get someone with a stronger stomach."

Jake smirked at me.

We watched as Embry tried to take Bella's hand, Bella pulled it way though.

"What? I can't hold your hand?" Embry asked.

"No, of course you can." Bella said awkwardly, and I rolled my eyes at her. "I just think…You know? We just need to keep our friendship."

"Yeah tell me something?" Embry asked, "You like me right?" Bella nodded her head, but didn't say it out loud. "And you think I'm sort of beautiful." Jake and I shook our heads at them, Embry would bring that up.

"Embry," Bella whispered. "Don't do this." They sat on the stairs now.

"Why?" Embry asked.

"Because you're about to ruin everything."

I spaced out from there things were getting to awkward, so did Jake.

I zoned back in when Embry seemed about ready to kill Mike about something.

Jake forced Embry to leave before he did anything stupid, Jacob left with him.


	19. Kung Fu Panda

_**~Forever~**_

_**I do not own Twilight Just Lucy and my other OCs**_

_** I am readjusting something's and you should know about them, first Embry is Jacob's cousin who moved in with Billy a month ago but he Jacob, and Quil are still best friends, and all the romance things that happened with Jacob/Bella/Edward are gonna be a Embry/Bella/Edward triangle**_

Jake and Embry have been ignoring us.

Bella and I try call them but they never pick up.

"_Jake." _I said into the phone, "_Billy told us you and Embry have mono…Go figure…But anyway call me."_

It's been weeks, and they haven't said a word to us.

"_Jake, yeah it's me again. Wish you'd pick up your phone__, so I can stop leaving pathetic voice mails. Please call…I have to see you…I don't know why…But I do…"_

I took a break from Bella helping me do my homework, and called Jake again.

"_Hey Jake…This is probably the tenth million voicemail I left, but please call me, or…Bella…"_

"Okay." Charlie said walking into the kitchen and saw us. Bella stood by me and just finished leaving a voice mail for Embry. "We should be back by three."

He noticed us and sighed.

"Hey, I don't have to go fishing today."

"Yes you do." Harry and I said at the same time.

"Yeah you do." Bella agreed too. "Go have fun."

"Just be careful." I spoke up, and started biting my fingernails, a nasty habit I developed.

"Always am." Charlie said it was still kind of awkward with him.

"Those bears won't get a drop on me, girls." Harry said "My kung Fu is strong."

I laughed.

"If it's anything like Kung Fu Panda's you guys should be fine." I smiled, so did Harry, and they left.

Bella and I drove down to Jake's garage, and saw two shirtless figures walking in head of us.

"Stay in the car, I don't want you to get sick." Bella told me, and I obliged to her wishes.

Bella climbed out, and slammed her door.

"Embry! Jacob!" I heard Bella shout.

She walked up to them angrily, and made them turn around slowly.

It was them, but not the friendly Jacob, and Embry I knew, they were, more serious looking, and darker.

"You two cut your hair?" Bella asked in disbelief. "And got tattoos?"

I looked over at Jacob, and saw he did have a tattoo.

I don't believe it.

I think Jake felt my gaze on him, and he looked passed Bella, and over at me, I went to make brief eye contact with him, but when I did everything seemed frozen in place, I couldn't here Bella's yelling anymore, or feel the world around me….It felt strange…But a good strange…I saw a lot of emotions running through Jake's eyes, but I felt like I've been staring at him to long, and decided to look away, and I felt a blush creep its way up to my face.

"Jake! Embry!" Someone shouted, and I saw Sam and his goons across the field, I sighed, and looked sadly over at Jacob, who was still staring at me.

"Jacob! Embry!" Sam called again, and they ran over to them.


	20. Laurent and Wolves

_**~Forever~**_

_**I do not own Twilight Just Lucy and my other OCs**_

_** I am readjusting something's and you should know about them, first Embry is Jacob's cousin who moved in with Billy a month ago but he Jacob, and Quil are still best friends, and all the romance things that happened with Jacob/Bella/Edward are gonna be a Embry/Bella/Edward triangle**_

_Rose,_

_I'm lost. Everything seems to be going down the hole again. At least your e-mail address is real. Alice changed hers. I don't know…It's been a week since I saw Jake last…after he joined Sam and his goons…There's a whole in my chest…I don't feel complete without him…I know it's weird…But he's like the best friend I've always asked for…You left…Everybody left again…I can't take it….I've stopped waken up in the middle of the night screaming though…But all I have left of all of you is the bite scar on my left arm. Otherwise I'd think it'd all be in my imagination…I feel so in the dark…_

_XoXo_

_Lucy L. Swan_

Bella thought we needed to get out of the house. So we went hiking. I followed her as we hiked though the forest, I took a sip of my water, and stuck it back in my backpack.

We arrived to a dead field of grass, and Bella looked like she was gonna cry, she bent down, and grabbed handfuls of grass.

"Bella, why did you bring us here?" I asked softly.

She got up, and looked at me.

"It wasn't always like th-" She didn't finished her sentence, she just starred passed me.

I followed her gaze, and cowered behind Bella.

It was Laurent.

"Bella, Lucy." He said.

"Laurent" Bella said simply.

He used his vampire speed, and appeared closer in front of us.

"I didn't expect to find you two here."

"Oh really?" I spoke up, "Well, that's sort of stupid since we live in Forks."

Rose would be so happy for my snide remark.

"I went to visit the Cullens, but the house is empty." Laurent said circling us, "I'm surprise they left you two, aren't you both pets their?"

"Yeah," Bella said "You could say that..."

"Do the Cullens visit often?" Laurent asked.

"_Lie"_ I saw Ed-weird ghost shadow…Ed-weird does fit him great now.

"Yeah absolutely," Bella said, but I knew it wasn't good enough.

"All the time" I finished lying.

"_Lie better." _Ed-weird said, and I bit my lip, I hated lying, and hurting people's feelings, but right now it was a death or life situation.

"We'll tell them that you stopped by. But we probably shouldn't tell Edward…He's… pretty protective." Bella lied again.

"But he's far away isn't he?" Laurent asked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked changing the subject.

"I came as a favor to Victoria.

"Victoria." Bella and I repeated at the same time.

"She asked me to see if you two were still under the protection of the Cullens. Victoria only feels it's fair to kill Edward's mate, and you Lucy…who's like a daughter to him." It was true…Ed-weird was always more like the fatherly time…then the brother type like Emmett and Jasper were, but that's probably since I was 11 "For the help of causing James's death." I rolled my eyes at him "An eye for and eye."

"_Threaten him!" _Ed-weird ghost shadow growled.

"Edward would know who did it, and he'll come after you!" Bella threaten.

"And he'll tear you two shreds!" I growled.

Laurent shook his head "I don't think he will. After all, how much could you two mean to him if he left you both here unprotected?" I grabbed Bella's hand from behind her, and she squeezed it reassuringly. "Victoria won't be happy about me killing you two, but I can't help it you are both so mouth-watering."

Laurent appeared right in front of Bella's face

"Please don't." Bella begged.

"We mean you helped us." I spoke up.

"No, no, no, no." Laurent shushed Bella stroking her face. "Victoria plans on killing you slowly, painfully." He said, "But here I'll make it fast, and painless. I promise." He said.

"Edward I love you." Bella whispered and I rolled my eyes at her, she would.

Laurent raised his arm ready to strike at her, but stopped, after hearing some twigs snapping.

I heard low growling, and I looked behind me, and saw a big dark colored wolf emerge from the bushes. This is what Emma and Ethan saw the other day with their cousin! The wolf slowly, yet menacingly made its way towards Laurent. More wolves emerged from the forest. The black wolf howled, he was probably the leader, and ran after Laurent with the rest of the wolves. I fell back, and landed on my butt, and a beautiful wolf with russet-colored fur stood in front of me…almost protectively…and softly growled at me, I could see my reflection in my eyes…I know those eyes from somewhere…I don't know how…but I do…

I saw Bella and another wolf a grey one with brown spots looking over at Bella, in the corner of my eye…

I focused back on the russet-colored one, and he took off with the others after Laurent.


	21. No, I'm in it for life

_**~Forever~**_

_**I do not own Twilight Just Lucy and my other OCs**_

_** I am readjusting something's and you should know about them, first Embry is Jacob's cousin who moved in with Billy a month ago but he Jacob, and Quil are still best friends, and all the romance things that happened with Jacob/Bella/Edward are gonna be a Embry/Bella/Edward triangle**_

__"Dad!" Bella exclaimed as we rushed into the kitchen, I took a puff my inhaler that I literally haven't used since I turned ten. "We saw them!"

"What's the matter?" Charlie asked.

"In the woods they're not bears they're wolves!" I rushed.

"What do you mean "in the woods"? "Girls, what were you doing in the woods?"

"That doesn't matter." I said shaking my head, "But they're _huge!_"

"Are you girls sure about that?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, we just saw them." Bella answered.

"They were after…something." I almost said Laurent.

"Wolves?" Charlie repeated.

"Yeah," Bella answered.

"All right, well, Harry, feel like going hunting? Get some of your guys together?"

"Sure yeah, I'll just…" He trailed off walking out of the kitchen.

"_By now, those wolves would probably be dead, and Laurent would have told her we're unprotected. Victoria."_

"I should go down to the station." Charlie said standing up from his chair in the kitchen.

"Yeah, you should. You should go." Bella said.

"Can you two just stay in the house?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," I answered nodding my head.

I stayed up late tonight, I got sugar, so I was all jittery, I had a hidden stash of candy in my room, since Bella and Charlie won't let me have any, but I was watching Transformers 2 on my laptop, and playing with a slinky. I was trying to keep myself preoccupied.

I heard rocks being thrown against my window.

I sighed, and set my slinky down. I walked over to my window, and saw Jacob.

"Jacob?" I asked confused looking down at him. "What the heck are you doing?"

I took in his appearance, he was shirtless, and was wearing cutoff jeans, his hair was cut short, and he still had the tattoo.

"Back up, I'm coming up."

I did as I was told, and he climbed into my room with ease.

"Hey," He said.

"Hey?" I asked a little annoyed, "You've been ignoring us for weeks, and all you say is hey?"

I went to go put my movie on pause, and shut my laptop, before looking up at him.

"Look…I'm sorry…"

He started to walk closer, but I backed up.

"For what?" I asked "for ignoring us? Or joining Sam?" I asked I saw his jaw tighten a little when I mention Sam.

"I wish I could explain to you," He sighed then looked me in the eye, "A couple of things…But I literally can't." I saw him stare at the dream catcher got me for my birthday. "Have you ever had a secret to tell someone, one that wasn't yours to share?" I bit my bottom lip, and my mind immediately went to the Cullens secret. "Well, that's what it's like for me." He went to go sit on the edge of my bed, and looked back at me. "But worse."

I sadly walked up to him.

"What did they do to you? I mean…you cut your hair…" I sighed, and ran my fingers through it. "You got a tattoo…you've changed…" He looked up at my wrist, and grabbed it; he looked at the bite mark James left. I covered it with my other hand; he looked up at me, and gaped at me slightly.

"Lucy…"

I softly pulled my arm away from him.

"I mean, the killer part, is that you already know." He said angrily standing up towering over me; I bit my lip and looked down, not meeting his eyes.

"Lucy? Do you remember those legends, my Dad, and I used to tell you, when you came to visit?" He asked more softly.

"Legends…about the Cold Ones…Yeah I remember." He sighed, and looked at me.

"I guess I understand why that's the only thing you remember."

"Is there something…you can do?" I asked.

"No, I'm in it for life."

I sighed.

"What are you in? What did you join for life?" I asked, he sighed and looked away from me.

"I-I can't tell you, but this isn't something I can run away from." He sighed

"I gotta go," He said softly walking back towards me, "Embry probably already finished talking to Bella, so they're gonna start wondering where I am." He sighed, he pulled me into a soft hug, and left.

I went to bed and slept peacefully.


	22. Freaked out yet?

_**~Forever~**_

_**I do not own Twilight Just Lucy and my other OCs**_

_** I am readjusting something's and you should know about them, first Embry is Jacob's cousin who moved in with Billy a month ago but he Jacob, and Quil are still best friends, and all the romance things that happened with Jacob/Bella/Edward are gonna be a Embry/Bella/Edward triangle**_

Bella and I stood outside, Jake's, and Embry's porch, well it was mostly Jake's since Embry was just staying there until his mom come's back from her two year business trip from France.

Bella knocked on the door.

Billy answered he seemed surprise we were here.

"Bella, Lucy?"

"We need to see them." Bella spoke first.

I nodded in agreement with Bella.

I needed to see Jake.

"They're not here." He hesitated, I knew he was lying.

"Please Billy?" I asked from behind Bella.

"Sorry, but they're not here." He said, but he looked at me sadly.

I sighed frustrated, he wouldn't let us in.

Bella rudely barged in, and passed him, with ease.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to see Embry."

I sighed, and followed her, but I went over to Jake's room, I turned the knob, and opened the door roughly, but quietly.

Jake was fine, he was sleeping, one arm draped over the bed, that was too small for him, and I slowly entered, I walked to the edge for Jake's bed, and softly smiled.

Heard whooping outside the window, and saw Sam and his goons, coming to get him, and Embry, then I saw Bella barging up to them, and shove Sam, I sighed and ran outside to try and calm Bella down.

"Bella what are you doing?" I asked as I walked up next to her.

"Okay what did you do?" Bella ignore him, Sam looked over at me.

"Jacob didn't tell you?" He asked.

"Tell me what?" I asked confused, but Sam didn't answer me.

"What did you do to Embry?" Bella spoke up angrily glaring at Sam.

"What did we do?" Paul asked, "What did he tell you? What did he tell you?" Paul snapped at Bella.

"Both of you come down." Sam ordered, "If you happened to hurt Lucy, Jacob would kill you."

"Nothing, Embry told me nothing, because he's scared of you." Bella spat, and they all snickered at her, and the best thing happened next Bella slapped Paul!

"Too late now," Jared spoke for the first time, and the rest of Sam's goons backed up, I did the same getting a little scared, but Bella stand put.

"Bella, Lucy, get back!" Sam ordered, backed away more. "Paul, calm down, now!"

Bella stepped back, Paul glared at Bella, and transformed into a freakin' wolf!

Bella grabbed my hand roughly, and we started to run, as fast as we can.

Jacob and Embry appeared on the porch, and started running towards us.

"Lucy!" Jake shouted.

"Bella!" Embry shouted the same time as Jake.

"Jacob!" I shouted frighten.

"Embry! Run!" Bella shouted after me.

It looked like Jacob and Embry were running towards us, and ready to take us in their arms, but they jumped over us, and transformed into more fudging wolves.

Jacob was the russet-colored wolf, I saw in the woods the other day!

Jacob stood in front of me protectively while Embry stood in front of Bella.

Embry and Jacob started fighting Paul mauling at each other.

"Take Lucy and Bella back to Emily's place." Sam ordered

Jonah and Jared helped us up, and brought us over to Emily's place.

_Dear Rose,_

_Is it all real?_

_Horror stories and Fairy tales?_

_Is there nothing normal about our world no more?_

_X0X0_

_Lucy L. Swan._

We arrived at Emily's Jonah and Jared got out of the truck whooping.

"Don't you think we should check on Jacob?" I asked walking next to Bella.

"I agree with Lucy." Bella said, but we all knew she wanted to go check to see if Embry was okay.

"Don't worry about Jacob, Lucy." Jonah said smiling for some reason, "He's a natural. Five bucks Paul didn't even touch them."

"Come on, you two. We don't bite." Jonah smirked.

"Speak for yourself." Jared scoffed.

"Oh, hey, about Emily Sam's fiancée? Don't stare. It bugs Sam." Jonah warned.

"Why would we stare?" Bella and I asked at the same time.

Bella grabbed a hold of my hand lightly, and we walked into the house, but paused at the door way.

A woman turned around, and her face was halved clawed. She was really pretty even with the claw marks.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"Bella and Lucy Swan" Jonah stated, "Who else?"

"I'm guessing you're vampire girl." Emily said, looking at Bella.

"So, you're the wolf girl?" Bella stated.

"Guess so." Emily smiled, and placed out a bowl of muffins on the table. "Well, I'm engaged to one." Jared reached for a muffin, but Emily stopped him. "Save some for your brothers, and ladies first, muffins?" She asked us.

I smiled, nodding, and took one. "Thank you."

"Leave it to Embry to find a way around Sam's gag order." Emily said looking at Bella.

"Embry didn't say anything to me." Bella said.

"That's a wolf thing. Alpha's orders get obeyed whether we want them or not." Jonah explained. "And check it out. We can here each other's thoughts."

"Would you shut up?" Jared asked, "These are trade secrets. Damn it! Bella runs with vampires!"

"You can't really run with vampires," We all looked over at Bella, "Because they're fast."

"Yeah, well we're faster." Jared said scoffing at Bella.

"Freaked out yet?" Jonah asked us.

Bella and I exchanged looks. ""You're not the first supernatural creature we've met." Bella answered for us, and I nodded in agreement.

"Embry's right about you, Bella." Sam said walking in. "You two are good with weird."

I smiled softly, as I watched Sam and Emily. They seemed so in love.

Jacob, Embry, and Paul walked in laughing and playfully pushing each other, Embry and Paul sat down.

Jacob leaned against the door, and met my eyes, and his smile started fading away, I quickly snapped my head towards, Bella. Paul apologized to us, and I looked back over at Jacob, and he gestured with his head to take a walk with him.


	23. I imprinted on you

_**~Forever~**_

_**I do not own Twilight Just Lucy and my other OCs**_

_** I am readjusting something's and you should know about them, first Embry is Jacob's cousin who moved in with Billy a month ago but he Jacob, and Quil are still best friends, and all the romance things that happened with Jacob/Bella/Edward are gonna be a Embry/Bella/Edward triangle**_

Jacob's a werewolf!

I don't believe it!

But it's true, he's a werewolf!

Jacob and I walked on the beach, and question filled my head.

What next are the Smurfs real to?

It wouldn't surprise me.

"You're a werewolf?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah, last time I checked." He said looking over at me, "A few lucky member of the tribe have the gene. A bloodsucker moves into town and a fever sets in."

"Mono" I said simply.

"Yeah, I wish." He said honestly, a small smile forming on his face. We walked in silence for a couple of seconds before I heard Jacob sigh.

"What's wrong?" I asked stopping and looked at him.

"There's something I have to tell you…I need you to be opened-minded okay?" He asked I nodded answering him. "You remember the other stories about the Quileute tribe right?" He asked, "And not just the stories about the Cold Ones?" He asked.

"Yeah," I answered nodding, "Why? I mean, I know I'm an outsider, but aren't they not supposed to know about you turning into werewolves?" I asked.

"Well, Dad never really considered you an outsider for a reason, I never knew till now."

"Why what happened?" I asked.

Jacob stepped closer, but he was still a couple feet away from him.

He sucked in a shaky breath before answering:

"I imprinted on you."

"What does that mean?" I asked confused looking up at him. Jacob looked me in the eye and told me:

"It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding me here anymore, you do... I become whatever you need me to be, whether that's a protector, or a brother, or a friend." I looked up at him in shock.

"You imprinted on me?" I asked unsure, and he nodded.

"Yeah," He answered.

"Wait. Then why were you ignoring me?" I asked.

"I didn't imprint on you until…Bella came and yelled at us…I didn't know how to tell you…or that you'd reject me?"

"Wait rejected?" I asked confused.

He sighed and looked at me.

"You can reject the imprint…if you want…but I'll... be in deep... emotional pain, but I will still respect you choice." I didn't want to hurt him.

"I won't reject the imprint, but aren't I kind of young?" I asked.

Jacob chuckled, "There's stages for imprinting since your still a child I'm supposed to act like an older." I nodded; this is a lot to take in.

"Okay, but are the killings around here…you?" I asked softly looking at him.

"Lucy," Jacob said stepping towards me, "We're not killing anyone."

"Who is then?" I asked confused.

"What we're trying to protect you people from, the only thing we do kill…Vampires."

"Jacob, how do you kill a vampire? I mean won't they kill you first?" I asked confused.

"Well, we took out that leech with the dreads easy enough." Jacob said.

"Laurent?" I asked raising my eye brows.

"And his red-headed girlfriend is next." He said my eyes widen…Victoria's here.

"Vi-Victoria's here?" I stammered.

"Was," Jacob corrected, "We chased her all the way to the Canadian border the other night. She keeps coming back. We don't know what she's after."

Oh no! Bella and I are in danger!

'_When aren't you in danger'_ a voice in my head said.

'_True'. _I thought back.

"I do." I told him, Jacob looked at me strangely, "Me…And Bella."


	24. My Wolf Now

_**~Forever~**_

_**I do not own Twilight Just Lucy and my other OCs**_

_** I am readjusting something's and you should know about them, first Embry is Jacob's cousin who moved in with Billy a month ago but he Jacob, and Quil are still best friends, and all the romance things that happened with Jacob/Bella/Edward are gonna be a Embry/Bella/Edward triangle**_

Jacob was my wolf now. I couldn't stop smiling about that.

Jacob drove Bella and I home later that day. Bella was looking at me strangely, probably wondering what I was so happy about.

Bella was worried; she knows about Victoria…I told her.

"Don't worry. We've got this place covered." Jacob tried to reassure Bella, and put an arm around me. "She won't get near you two, or Charlie."

"Just be careful, because she's fast." Bella warned, and I rolled my eyes at her, great lack in confidence in him.

"You know, your lack in confidence in us is a little insulting." Jacob said thinking the same thing as me.

"All right, I'd better go."

"You gotta go?" I asked I didn't want him to leave.

"Yeah" Jacob said "got a vampire to kill."

Bella said her goodbyes to Jacob, and went inside; Jake pulled me into a hug before leaving.

I sighed and instantly wished he was back here by my side…I think that the imprint…

I walked inside and flopped on my bed sighing.

It made since…Jacob imprinting on me…I've always enjoyed being around him…I've always felt complete around him…Maybe that's why I didn't hate staying with Charlie in Forks when I was supposed to stay here...It was because of him…Jacob…My wolf…That's why he'd never leave my side when I visited…It's because of the imprint.

I was happy.

Jacob made me happy.

I smiled, and went to sleep.

_Rose,_

_It's me again, and I do know you read my e-mails, but never reply, but I'm alright. I don't feel so alone anymore, just only when Jake's gone…But that's a lot…Bella I think is planning on going cliff diving, but I don't know when…Charlie's out hunting Jacob…Jacob's out hunting Victoria…And Victoria's out hunt Bella and I. But we're safe since I got my guard-wolf with me. I'm happy with him, but I still miss all of you deeply, and I wish you'd come home._

_XoXo_

_Lucy L. Swan._

I hit send I probably missed spelled so many words with my Dyslexia, but I hope she'll be able to read it. I sighed I really hate Dyslexia. When the Cullens were here…Rose tried helping me with it by making me read everything in sight…It helped quite a bit, but it didn't cure it.

Charlie knocked on my door, and he walked in looking said.

"What's wrong?" I asked, shutting my laptop softly.

"Harry Clearwater died." My eyes widen

No.

He was so funny, and one of Charlie's best friends, his son, Seth and I met a couple of times we used to go to the beach, with his older sister Leah…When I was younger…Seth and Leah are both older than…But then again everyone's older than me…

"How?" I asked my voice cracking a little.

"He had a heart-attack."

"I'm so sorry dad." I said, walking over to him, and hugged him.

"I am too, I'm going down to the Clearwaters, do you want to come? I'm sure Seth and Leah would want to see you." I nodded.

We went over there, and Jacob and his dad were there to.

We stayed until late, and went back to the house, I hugged Leah good bye…I always liked Leah.

When we got home Bella was gone, and dad went crazy trying to find her.

She came back four days later with Ed-weird was with her.

Ed-weird was back!

I also voted no for Bella becoming a vampire, and Rose was happy about that.

Rose did read all my e-mails, but she felt so bad for never replying but it was okay, everything seemed in place.

I also spent every second I could with Jacob.

So everything seemed so in place right now.

* * *

A/N

I know I kind of rushed on this chapter but I wanted it to be done and over with, but eclipse will be posted next weekend.

XoXo

CandyCaneKisses101


	25. Eclipse

_**~Forever~**_

_**I do not own Twilight Just Lucy and my other OCs **_

"So, is Bella still grounded?" Jacob asked as we walked together on La Push beach.

I think the imprint grown stronger, because if I was away from him more than a day, I wouldn't act myself. I'd act all depressed and stuff.

It was great having _my _Jake around. Though Charlie did get really suspicious, about me spending so much time with him, but Billy was happy that we spent so much time together.

Ed-weird or Rosalie didn't like the fact that he imprinted on me, but they both knew what it do to us, if they tried to keep us apart.

Ed-weird wouldn't let Bella come to La Push, to see Embry, and Embry was ignoring her so it's been complicated with her.

"Yeah, she is, Charlie's was actually serious about it." I answered, Charlie usually ungrounded us after the first day, but he hasn't ungrounded Bella yet, and it's been weeks.

"Oh." He said simply, and I rolled my eyes at him. He thought of Bella as a sister, he may have had a tiny crush on her when, we first came to Forks, but that disappeared when he imprinted on me. "Well, Emily's keeps bugging me, to bring you over to her and Sam's house." I smiled softly I loved Emily she was like an older sister to me. Whenever I went over there, she would help me with homework, or let me help her make muffins. But don't get me wrong I still love Bella though, and no one could replace her.

Bella was one of a kind, and a danger magnet.

"Can we go over there?" I asked looking up at him…I didn't have any romantic feelings for him…He was an older brother to me right now, and my best friend.

He nodded, and we walked over to Emily's.

We walked in and saw Embry, Jonah, Jared, Sam, and Quil… I forgot to tell you he finally made the pack.

"Lucy!" Emily gushed, and hugged me tightly, I smiled at her.

"Hey Em," I greeted her. "Uh…Emily…To tight…"

"Oh, sorry." She apologized and let go of me.

"Has Bella said anything about me?" Embry spoke up. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh, I don't know." I said sarcastically "She's only been calling her nonstop."

As if right on cue Embry's phone started ringing, and everyone groaned in annoyance.

Oh good 'ole wolf pack.

"Can you tell her to stop calling?" Embry snapped, sometimes I seriously think he's bipolar, but then again, werewolves do get angry easy.

"Hey, I tried." I said raising my hands up, and walked over to Jacob's side, and grabbed one of Emily's muffins. "She won't give up, she just as stubborn as I am."

"Yeah, I know." Embry mumble.

I smiled and shook my head at him.

I looked over at Jacob and saw staring at me. I smiled at him, and then went to go help Emily in the kitchen.


	26. Four tickets

_**~Forever~**_

_**I do not own Twilight Just Lucy and my other OCs **_

It was Thursday and lunch time finally!

I sat at my lunch table, with Emma, Ethan, Zach, Maya, Noah, Bailey, and Abby.

"I can't wait for school to end!" Zach groaned, he hated school, the only thing he liked about it is, P.E, and Lunch.

"I know me to." Noah agreed.

"I think we all can't." I spoke up taking a sip of juice.

"Just think next year we'll be in 7th grade, and not at the bottom of the schools status." Maya said.

"Oh, did you hear the Cullens are having a graduation party." Bailey notified looking up from her phone, "my cousin Jessica posted it on Facebook."

"Yeah, but were not invited…Well Lucy probably is since her sister's dating one of them, but we aren't." Abby reminded her, and Bailey groaned in annoyance.

"I guess you're right." Bailey said, and lunch ended.

After school Ed-weird and Bella picked me up, in Ed-weird's stupid shiny Volvo.

We walked up to the porch of the police station and Bella looked in through the window.

"I know you know what she saw." Bella said to Edward, "Tell me."

"It was nothing."

Alice had a vision during school.

"You looked worried,"

"Just that everyone notice how strange Alice is." He told her.

"That ship sailed long ago, Ed-weird." I laughed, and looked back into the window.

"I wonder what's wrong." Bella said.

"Same here," I sighed

"Their son went missing in Seattle over a year ago. Charlie's doing what he can, but…" He trailed off, he knew something about this I know it!

"You know something about this?" Bella asked thinking the same think as me, Ed-weird shook his head and looked at us.

"We've been tracking the situation in Seattle for a while." He told us, "Unexplained disappearances, killing's, if the situation gets any more conspicuous, the Volturi will step in."

"If they go to Seattle, they could come here." I cut in.

"They could see I'm still human." Bella said after me.

"It won't get that far." Edward said shaking his head. "But we'll go to Seattle if we have to."

The married couple walked out, with Charlie following them, and we caught a bit of their conversation.

"I'll fax these down, first thing." Charlie said, to them.

"Thank you." The husband said.

"What's up, dad?" I greeted, while Bella just said:

"Hey,"

"Hey," He greeted us.

"Ready for dinner?" I asked.

"Yeah" He said, and then gazed over at Edward, and back at us.

"It is still just us three, right?" He asked, and I nodded.

"No, I'm just dropping her off." Edward said, "See you later." He said to Bella and started to leave.

"Adios Ed-weirdo," I smiled, waving at him.

"Bye," Bella smiled.

"Oh," Edward said before he got in his car, "Bella, my parents wanted me to remind you about the airline tickets. That you got for your birthday, and the ones they got Lucy."

"What airline tickets?" Charlie asked us.

I totally forgot about them.

"Round trip tickets to see Mom in Florida" Bella answered, and I nodded.

"Well…" Charlie said, "That was generous."

"They expire soon, so you two might want to use it this weekend."

"Well, I can't just drop everything and go." Bella told him, I nodding in agreement with Bella.

"It might be your last chance to see her before you graduate." Edward tried pursuing Bella.

"Might not be a bad idea." Charlie cut in, "Get out of town for a couple of days." He said looking at us then looked between Bella and Edward, "Get some distance."

"I want to see Mom." I told Bella, I might be busy, but I want to see mom. I also wanted to get away from Victoria, who was still after us, Jacob told me.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind seeing Mom, too." She said looking at me, then to Charlie, and then to Edward. "As long as you use my companion ticket" She said, yeah Bella got two tickets, and I got two too, I'll ask Jacob to come with me, he will say easy, even if Ed-weird's there.

"Wait three tickets?" He asked, and I shook my head at him.

"Four, tickets?" He re-corrected himself, but he knew I was gonna bring Jacob, well…If Sam lets him.

"Super that makes me really happy." He lied and walked off the police station porch and down the stairs.

I couldn't help but smirk at Charlie.


	27. Someone's been in your rooms

_**~Forever~**_

_**I do not own Twilight Just Lucy and my other OCs **_

_I did really want to see mom. I missed her, I could've lived with her in Jacksonville, but I decided on staying in Forks._

"Aren't you going to miss this?" Mom asked, as we tanned outside, Jacob, and Ed-weird stayed inside...Jacob didn't want to intrigue on my time with mom, and Ed-weird couldn't come out here, because he'd sparkle. "Can't you just feel the vitamin D soaking up in your pores?"

"Yeah, I am going to miss this." Bella answered.

"Me too," I smiled at mom, who smiled back softly.

"You know, colleges in Florida are a lot sunnier." Mom said looking over at Bella, Bella sighed. "I'm just saying if you go to the University of Alaska, I'm never gonna see you." Mom said looking at her, as Bella put on her sunglasses, I already had mine on.

"They have a really great science program." Bella told her, and mom smirked at her.

"You mean Edward program?" She asked. "The way he watches you it's like he's willing to leap in front of you and take a bullet or something." Mom looked over at me, "And the way Jacob watches you." She started and I glanced over at Jacob who I knew was listening, with his wolf hearing. "It's like he's willing to protect you, at no cost." That, what he was supposed to do. Jacob was _my _protector, _my _guard-wolf.

Mom chuckled.

"Is that a bad thing?" Bella asked talking about Jacob.

"It's an intense thing." She said, "You're different with him." Mom said, and she looked over at me, "You seem happier than I've ever seen you with him." I smiled softly at her. She looked between Bella and I, "They move, you both move. Like magnets."

"Jacob's like my older-protective-brother, Mom." I smiled softly at her, it was true he is like my older-protective-brother "And my best friend."

Bella smiled lopsidedly, at mom. "I don't know we're just…" She trailed off talking about Ed-weird.

"In love," Mom finished for Bella, "I get it. I just want to make sure you're making the right choices for you." Mom said, "You know, 'cause you're the one that's gonna have to live with them."

Bella took off her sunglasses, and sighed.

"All right, enough with the heavy." Mom said getting up, and went to go get something, and came back with two presents!

"Congratulation," Mom said, coming back, and giving Bella a small squeeze, and handed her a present "Happy early birthday." Mom said handing me mine.

I looked over at Bella.

"1."Bella counted first.

"2." I smirked.

"3." Bella and I said at the same times opening our presents.

My eyes widen, it was our old t-shirt trips.

"Are these our entire old trip T-shirts?" I asked shocked.

"Mmm-hmm," Mom smiled at us.

"Get out!" Bella said excitedly.

"I saved them all." Mom said, and looked over at Bella, "I thought they'd make a good quilt, keep you warm up in Alaska."

Bella and I unfolded them, and mom pointed to one on my quilt.

"Remember this one? Ensenada."

"The snake pit," Bella answered.

"The one place I'll never visit again." I shivered, ugh I hated snakes.

"You had nightmares for a week." Mom laughed at me, and I blushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah," Mom chuckled, "But this one's my favorite, here." She said pointing to one "The three-headed lobster from Maine."

"These are awesome, Mommy." I smiled at her, yes I still do call her mommy…I'm eleven…

"Honey, I'm glad you both like them." Mom said "I just figured, you know, when you two get older, have kids, we can add on to it. Maybe go visit the world's largest ketchup bottle or something."

"I'm glad you like it." Mom said, and brought us into a bear hug. "Just thought, you should have a little piece of me up there in Alaska, and down there in Forks."

"Mom…" Bella said.

"Yeah?" Mom asked softly.

"We miss you." I finished.

"I missed both of you two." Mom said.

The next day I kind of ditched school to hang-out with Jacob.

I was helping Emily in her kitchen making muffins for the boys.

"Vampire Girl's here!" Paul and Jared called "With Embry." The pack rushed out, and I slightly freaked out before walking out on the porch behind Jacob.

"Lucy?" Bella asked confused why I was here.

"I won't tell Charlie, if you won't?" I asked.

"Deal,"

"I'm glad you're here Bella," Jonah said. "Maybe we can get a break from Embry's obsessive inner monologue."

"I wish Bella would call," Paul mocked, and I smirked at Embry and Bella.

"I wish Bella wouldn't call." I played along, and I saw Bella playfully glare at me.

"Maybe I should call Bella and hang up." Quil finished. We laughed, as Embry blushed slightly embarrassed.

"You can shut up now." Embry said, but there was a small smile on his lips.

Leah then came out and glared at Bella.

"Bells, this is Leah Clearwater." I introduced. "Harry's…daughter…"

"Hey," Bella smiled softly at her. "I'm sorry about your father."

"If you're here to torture Embry some more, feel free to leave." She said, and walked away.

Whoa there Leah.

"Fun, isn't she?" Jacob asked Bella sarcastically in front of me.

I lightly smacked his chest, and shook my head at him.

Emily and Sam came out, and Emily and Bella said there hello's.

Bella went to help Embry put his bike in the garage.

I spent the rest of the day with Bella, Jacob, and Embry in La Push, and we went home.

Jake and Embry dropped us off, and I went upstairs, looking for my sweater, I was cold…but it wasn't there, and then Ed-weird and Bella barged in here, scaring the living daylight out of me.

"Lucy, come here." Bella said, and I obliged, she pulled me into her chest protectively, and looked at Ed-weird who was playing around with my dream-catcher.

"Edward what's wrong?" Bella asked him.

"Someone's been in your rooms." He said

Edward brought us over to his house, and I sat on the couch with Rosalie on one side of me, pulling me close to her protectively.

Bella and Alice sat on the other couch.

"Who was it?" Carlisle asked, "Someone we know?"

Edward shook his head, "This stranger, I didn't recognize his scent."

"A nomad passing through?" Esme suggested.

"A passerby wouldn't have left Lu's and Bella's father alive." Rosalie said, and I paled Charlie could've died because of us; Rosalie saw my facial expression and pulled me closer to her.

"The scent disappeared about 5 miles south from Bella and Lucy's house." Jasper said as he and Emmett enter the room.

Emmett walked over to the couch, and sat on the other side of Rose.

"Victoria?" Bella asked.

Alice shook her head.

"I would have seen her decide."

"Has to be the Volturi"

"I don't think it's the Volturi, either." Alice said "I've been watching Aro's decisions, too."

"What if they're hiding behind someone?" I asked, and Carlisle sighed.

"Then they'd have to know about Alice's vision."

"So we keep looking" Emmett said, looking over at me.

"We'll also take shifts guarding Bella and Lucy at their house." Carlisle said.

"Another protection detail?" Rosalie asked

Rosalie wouldn't have minded watching me…

… Just Bella she minded watching.

"Rosalie," Carlisle sighed.

"No, she's right." Bella cut in. "You can't protect us, watch our dad, and search of the intruder."

"And keep yourselves fed, while still looking for Victoria." I added.

"I'm not leaving you two here defenseless." Edward argued

"Well we're not gonna let you starve." Bella argued back.

"We wouldn't be unprotected," I cut in looking at Edward, "I have…" I trailed off biting my lips, he wouldn't like the idea.

"What?" Edward asked.


	28. Something terrible is coming

_**~Forever~**_

_**I do not own Twilight Just Lucy and my other OCs **_

Bella walked out of the house, I came out after her, and Jacob, trailed behind us.

Bella went to Edward's side right away, and I stayed by Jacob.

"Whoever it was, he left his stink behind." Jacob told Edward "It'll be hard to miss when we cross it. We'll handle it from here."

"We don't need you to handle anything." Edward said calmly. "Or anyone."

"I could care less what you need." Jacob said

"All right, we're done here." Ed-weird said calmly yet menacingly.

"No you're done here."

"Stop!" I exclaimed "I'm tired of this." I looked over at Bella, "We're tired of this. From now on, we're Switzerland, okay?" I asked.

_Ed-weird hated the idea, but it wasn't about rivalry anymore. It was about our safety, and Charlie's. In the days that followed, Bella and I at least got them to try to work together._

"They're switching." Bella informed me as she looked out my window I nodded and went back to typing my paragraph that was due next Wednesday I never did like wait for the last minute.

_The wolves took over so the Cullens could hunt, _

tonight Alice and Emmett taking their shift with Paul and Jared_._

_ It wasn't exactly an easy alliance._

The next day Edward drove Bella and me to the border line, I immediately ran to Jacob, and Embry was waiting besides Jake, watching Bella and Ed-weird

Jacob hugged me, lifting me off the ground during the process, and said, "Hey beautiful."

I shook my head, and rolled my eyes at him.

"Hey," I said smiling

I looked back at Bella and Edward and saw them kissing.

Ew, seriously? There's a kid here!

Bella broke apart and walked over to Embry and they hugged.

Ed-weird drove away angrily.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" Jake asked, "Bike, hike, just hang? Your guys call. But we're going to a party tonight." He said and we got in the car.

Later that night Bella, Embry, Jacob, and I walk towards the party. I saw Emily and ran up to her, ignoring the other three.

"Emily!" I exclaimed hugging her.

"Hey Luc." She smiled,

Lu or Luc was my even shorter nicknames for Lucille, but I didn't care at all…If you didn't call me Lucille…I wouldn't care what you call me.

I do still mainly go by Lucy.

"Is Claire here?" I asked, Claire is Emily's niece, and Seth and Leah's cousin, she's also Quil's imprintee, but she's two!

Well, at least I'm not the youngest imprintee no more.

"No, she's sleeping." Emily said, and I nodded.

"Oh," I looked back at Jacob who was messing around with Seth who turned around the time Leah did, while Bella and Embry stood aside watching. "Well, at least, I'll finally get to hear the legends, without being an outsider!" I said happily, and Emily smiled at me.

Billy whistled, and Emily and I said our goodbyes, and I ran over to Jacob.

We sat down, and Billy started:

"The Quileutes have been a small tribe from the beginning," Billy said, and I leaned against my head against Jacob's chest, as I sat in between Jake's arm, I didn't care what others thought, Jacob was _my _wolf.

Though he was just like an older brother, and my best friend to me.

"But we have always had magic in our blood. We were Great Spirit Warriors, shape-shifters that transformed to the powerful wolf. This enabled us to scare off our enemies and protect our tribe." Billy said.

"One day," Billy went on "our warriors came across a creature. It looked like a man, but it was hard like stone and cold as ice. Our warriors shape teeth finally tore it apart, but only fire would completely destroy it. They lived in fear that the cold man was not alone. And they were right. She took her vengeance out on the village. Our elder chief, Taha Aki, was the only spirit warrior left to save the tribe after his son was killed Taha Aki's third wife could see that he would lose. The third wife was no magical being, with no special powers but one, courage. The third wife's sacrifice distracted the cold woman long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her. She saved the tribe. Over time, our enemies have disappeared, but one remains the cold ones." Billy said and he looked over at Bella. "Our magic awakens when they're near, and we sense it now. We feel the threat in our blood. Something terrible is coming, and we must all be ready, all of us."

_"Seattle is in a state of terror. Police are baffled by the escalating murders and disappearances. Theories range from a vicious new gain to a wildly active serial killer. Reporting live…"_

"It's getting worse." Carlisle said, as Bella, Ed-weird and I walked into the Cullens living room. "We're going to have to do something."

"It takes more than one kind of our kind to cause the damage of their reporting." Jasper said, "Quite a few more. And they're undisciplined, conspicuous." Jasper said looking at Edward.

"It's newborns." Edward said.

"What like new vampires?" I asked

"In the first few months after the change, that's when we're at our most uncontrollable." Jasper told us "Vicious, insane with thirst."

"Something to look forward to," Emmett said, looking at Bella, I rolled my eyes at them.

"No one trained these newborns, but this isn't random." Jasper said looking over at Emmett.

"Someone's creating an army." Carlisle said.

"Well, now we're definitely going to Seattle." Emmett said jumping off the couch.

"It's an army of vampires?" I asked.

"And they've been created to fight someone." Jasper said.

"We're the only clan even close to Seattle." Ed-weird cut in.

"Regardless of why they were made, if we don't put a stop to them, the Volturi will." Carlisle said, "I'm surprised they've let it go one this long."

"Maybe they're behind it." E-weird said and Bella and I looked at him.

"In Italy, I read Aro's mind. He wants me and Alice to join him, but he knows we'll never choose him as long as our family's still alive." I sighed.

"An army could solve that for him." Jasper said

Bella and I entered the kitchen that night, and Bella greeted him.

"Hey, did you eat dinner yet?"

Dad looked behind him and at us before answering.

"No, I haven't." He sighed. "This kid Riley Biers, disappeared over a year ago, and his poor parents have been papering Seattle with these things since ever then."

"You think they should just give up?" Bella asked.

He looked up at us, "Well, I wouldn't if it were you two." He said, "Not ever."

I went to sleep that night, and Bella went to her room and talked to Ed-weird.

The next day Jacob and I were walking across a lake, in La Push.

"It's really pretty here." I gushed smiling, it really was. Oh I should tell him about Alice's party!

"So, Alice planned a big graduation party for the seniors, which Bella, invited you and Embry to." He just looked at me like I was crazy.

I sighed, shaking my head a little bit.

"Yeah, I figured that."

We walked in peace for the rest of the time I spent with Jacob.

Long story short,

Bella sprained her hand by punching Embry in the face, Ed-weird got angry, and they almost killed each other, if it wasn't for Charlie.

Rose also talked to Bella without getting all Rose…with her…I guess.


	29. They're coming here

_**~Forever~**_

_**I do not own Twilight Just Lucy and my other OCs **_

I sat with Charlie, watching Bella's graduation ceremony, and Jessica was the valedictorian,

"When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were things like astronauts, president, or in my case a princess." Jessica said, and we all chuckled.

"When we were 1o, they asked again. We answered rock star, cowboy or, in my case a gold medalist." Everyone chuckled again I answered Vet when they asked me.

"But now that we've grown up, they want a serious answer. Well, how about this?" She asked "Who the hell knows?" She asked, and all the students started cheering, and I smirked.

"This isn't the time to make hard-and-fast decisions. This is the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere. Fall in love a lot." Some people chuckled, and a student whooped.

"Major in philosophy, because there's no way to make a career out of that. Changed your mind, and change it again because nothing's permanent. So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask what we want to be, we won't have to guess we'll know." She finished, and they starting calling names up, when Bella was called both Charlie and I stood up clapping.

Later at the graduation party Alice said I was able to come, I walked around, wearing a dress Alice picked out for me…I hated dresses…But this one was actually really pretty.

I walked passed my bedroom, the Cullens had made for me, when I stayed over here, and I used to a _lot._ I don't so much more, but still it was very generous.

I did really love my dress though…even though I hated them…I loved it.

It was a pink, ruffled front dress, and I also wore an off white jacket, and Rose painted my nails, and my hair. I felt really pretty, almost like a princess.

I smiled at Bella who was walking around the party to, and I joined her so we're walking together.

We walked straight together, I looked behind me and saw Jacob!

Bella stopped, and followed my gaze, and she sighed.

Bella didn't really like the fact that he imprinted on me, she yelled at him, when she learned he did.

I ran towards him, and hugged him.

"Jacob!" I exclaimed happily, he hugged me back lifting me slightly off my feet.

"Hey beautiful," He said, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"You actually came?" I asked him, and saw Embry go talk to Bella, leaving Quil there looking like a loner.

"You invited me remember?" He smirked, I lightly punched him arm, and nodded.

"I brought you something," He said and held out a silver charm bracelet with, a russet colored wolf on it howling, and a small silver heart "Made it myself."

I gazed at it in awes.

"It's amazing, and really pretty." I smiled widely.

He looked happy.

It somehow always made the imprinter happy, when the imprintee smiled.

Emily tried to explain it to me.

He helped me put it on, it fitted perfectly.

I looked up see Alice come down the stairs she paused for a second, and then blinked.

She had a vision.

Uh hang one a second," I told him and went to Alice.

"Alice what'd you have a vision of?"

"The decision's been made." Alice asked.

"What's going on?" Jake asked standing behind me, and Bella appeared out of nowhere, and she was on the right side of me, Embry stood next to Jacob.

"You're not going to Seattle." Bella said.

"No" Alice answered. "They're coming here."

"They'll be here in four days," Alice said, as we all stood in an empty room at the Cullens house.

Everybody was in here, Jake, Quil, Embry, Bella, Ed-weird, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice.

"This could turn into a blood bath." Carlisle said.

"Who's behind it?" Ed-weird asked.

"I didn't see anyone I recognized." Alice said standing next to Jasper. "Maybe one"

"I know his face." Ed-weird said as he watched Alice replay the vision she had.

"He's local Riley Biers." Ed-weird said "He didn't start this." Ed-weird denied

"Whoever did is staying out of the action." Alice said.

"They must be playing with the blind spots in your vision," Carlisle said.

"Either way, the army is coming and there aren't enough of us to protect the town." Jasper said.

"Hold up. What damn army?" Jacob asked, annoyed.

"Newborns, our kind," Carlisle said.

"What are they after?" Embry asked.

"They were passing around Bella's and Lucy's scent." Alice said. "A red blouse. And sweater."

"They're after Lucy?" Jake asked looking down at me.

"And Bella?" Embry asked.

"What the hell does this mean?" Jacob asked looking at Carlisle.

"It means an ugly fight. With lives lost." Carlisle said.

Jacob, and Embry glanced over at Quil, and they all nodded, agreeing with something.

"All right, we're in." Jacob said.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. "You can't!" I protested.

"You'll get yourselves killed." Bella finished for us.

"We weren't asking for two's permission." Jacob answered, and I sighed there was no way talking him out of it.

He'll do whatever it takes to protect me, 'cause he's _my_ protector.

He was _my _guard-wolf.

"Edward," Bella said looking over at Ed-weird, for help.

"If it means more protection for you and Lucy," Edward said looking in between us.

"Jacob, do you believe Sam would agree to an understanding?" Carlisle asked.

"As long as we get to kill some vampires, and my imprint isn't in danger." Jacob said looking over at Carlisle then at me.

"Jasper?" Carlisle asked, looking over at him.

"They'll give us the numbers." Jasper said glaring a little bit at the werewolves.

"Newborns won't know they even exist. That'll give us an edge."

"We'll need to coordination."

"Carlisle, they could get killed!" Bella protested.

"We'll all need some training." Carlisle said to me, then looked at Jacob, "Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has. You're welcome to join us."

"All right, name the time and place." Jacob said to Carlisle.

"Embry, you don't know what you're getting yourselves into." Bella said, trying to pursue him not to fight.

"Bella's right Jacob," I sighed.

Jacob looked over at me.

"This is what we do. You and Bella should be happy. Look at us, working together. You and Bella are the one who wanted us to get along, remember?"

I sighed.

_I did want them to get along, but not this way._

Edward pulled up in to where the other Cullens were at, and we got out of the jeep.

He took Bella's hand, and we walked to the others.

The pack emerged from the woods, in there wolf forms.

"They don't trust us enough to be in their human forms." Edward said reading Sam's mind.

"They came. That's what matters." Carlisle said "Will you translate?"

I smiled when I saw Jake.

"Hey Jacob,"

Sam growled, and Jacob stepped back, and Rosalie appeared by my side, and pulled me into her, motherly.

"Welcome" Carlisle started "Jasper has experience with newborns. He'll teach us how to defeat them."

Sam looked over at Edward.

"They want to know how the newborns differ from us." Edward translated

"They're a great deal stronger than us." Carlisle informed

"Because their, own human blood lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful than in our first several months of this life." Carlisle said, and then looked over to Jasper, who started to speak.

"Carlisle is right." Jasper said, "That's why they are created. A newborn army doesn't need thousands like a human army, but no human army could stand against them." One of the wolves growled,

"Now the two most important things to remember are, first, never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you instantly, and second, never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that, and you will lose."

Emmett and Jasper went against each other first.

"Don't hold back." Jasper said.

"Not in my nature."

Then they started fighting, Emmett through Jasper, and he went charging at Emmett, Emmett threw the first punch, but missed, and Jasper grabbed him from behind, and threw him to the ground.

"Never lose focus."

Then Edward and Carlisle went against each other. Edward charged first, and Carlisle slide under him. They charged at each other again and grabbed each other. Carlisle threw Edward off him, and then Edward went back at him. Carlisle threw a punch, but missed. Edward slammed Carlisle to the ground with his hand on his chest. Edward thought he won, and turned to Jasper.

"One more thing" Jasper said, and Carlisle sneaked attack. "Never turn your back on your enemy. "

Rosalie and Jasper went next. Rosalie threw the first punch, but Jasper ducked. She threw another one, but Jasper used vampire speed, and moved his head. He threw her, and Rose landed in a stance.

Alice went last. Jasper tried to grab her, but she moved out of the way. He went for a punch, but she dunked under him. Alice did a cartwheel to get away from the charge Jasper went for. They walked up to each other and Jasper went for another swing, but Alice deflected it. Jasper grabbed her around her, and went for a kiss, but Alice used vampire speed and disappeared. Jasper looked around, before Alice came jumping on his back, and kissed him,

I smiled at them.

Jacob walked up to me, in wolf form.

"Hey Jake," I smiled, and then it faded away. "Are you sure about this?" I asked, and he looked over at me. "I mean Bella's right; some of you could get killed." I sighed. "One of you could get hurt because of us."

He bent his head down, and I started petting his soft russet-colored hair.

Rose came up to us, and glared at Jacob.

Rose didn't like him much.

Jake looked at me, and left.

"We're done for the day." Rose said, and I nodded.

Bella and I sat on top of the jeep, and Jasper came walking by.

"Jasper?" Bella asked "Are you sure there's nothing we can do to help?"

"Well, your presences alone, your scents, will distract the newborn. Their hunting instinct will take over and drive them crazy."

"Good." Bella said, "I'm glad."

"So…How do you know about this, kind of stuff?" I asked.

"I didn't have quite the same upbringing as my adopted siblings." He took off his jacket, and rolled up the sleeves, and showed us a bunch of bit marks, on his arms.

Bella and I jumped down, and examine them.

"Those bits are like ours." She said.

"Battle scars." Jasper told us. "All in training the Confederate Army gave me was useless against the newborns." He said then looked between Bella and me.

"Still, I never lost a fight."

Bella and I followed him, as he started walking again.

"This happened during the Civil War?" I asked.

"I was the youngest major in the Texas cavalry." He said

"You were in the war?" I asked softly.

"Major Jasper Whitlock."

"All without having seen any real battle." He said.

"Until?" Bella asked

"Till I met a certain immortal" Jasper said looking at us.

"Maria." I stared at him confused.

"I was riding back to Galveston after evacuating a column of women and children, when I saw them." He said "I immediately offered them my aid."

"So, she was creating an army?" I asked.

"They were very common is the south. There were constant brutal battles for territory." He said, "Maria won them all." He told us.

"She was smart, careful, and she had me." He told us looking between Bella and I. "I was her second in command. My ability to control emotions served her well. I trained her newborns, an endless occupation since she never let them live beyond their first year. It was my job to dispose of them. I could feel everything they felt." I looked down to the ground,

"I thought what Maria and I had was love. But I was her puppet." He said looking the other way, "She pulled the strings. I didn't know there was another way, till I found Alice." He smiled at her name, "Now, she'd seen me coming, of course."

"You kept me waiting long enough." Alice said appearing out of nowhere.

Jasper chuckled and looked at her, "My apologies, ma'am." He smiled "I don't know what I'd have become without her." He said still looking at Alice. Alice shushed him.

"You never have to be that again." They kissed and I looked away awkwardly.

_Why do people always show PDA?_


	30. Every choice has it's consequence

_**~Forever~**_

_**I do not own Twilight Just Lucy and my other OCs **_

I woke up from a nightmare, where Maria/Victoria, was telling Jasper to kill me.

"What is it?" Ed-weird asked standing in my door way.

"The army…the intruder…they're her puppets." I told him, Ed-weird looked at me weirdly. "Victoria." I summoned it.

"Alice would've seen if she wanted to make an army." Ed-weird said, sitting on the edge of my bed now.

"Not if she's hiding behind of them." I said, it was my original idea when, the intruder first came. "She's making one of them decide for her."

Ed-weird thought about it, and reluctantly agreed with me, before going back and telling Bella.

"I'm not gonna hide while you're out taking all the risk for us." Bella said to Edward, as we walked out of the house.

"If it Victoria involved, I need to keep you and Lucy, as far away from the fight as possible."

"Jasper said that we could be of help." Bella argued.

"We won't need your guys help." Ed-weird said calmly,

"With the wolves in this, it's an easy win." Ed-weird informed, "The rest of us aren't gonna have enough to do."

"Okay?" I said confused.

"Either it's so dangerous we have to hide. Or it's so easy that you're gonna be sidelined. Which is it?" Bella asked.

"Dangerous for you and Lucy, it's easy for us." Ed-weird corrected himself.

"I think it's dangerous for us to be apart." Bella asked walking in front of him, "How many times do we have to prove that?" She asked softly, "I'll be worried. You'll be worried. And we'll both be more vulnerable."

"Okay your right." Edward told her.

"So, we're coming with you." Bella said.

"No, You, Lucy, and I'll stay away together." He said walking closer to Bella.

"I can't make you choose between us and you're family." Bella reasoned.

"The only way I can protect you and Lucy is to be with you two." Edward said looking at Bella.

Bella, Jasper, Edward, Alice, and I walked through an empty field up in the mountains, where the battles going to be at, and met with Jacob, and Embry.

"You're not fighting?" Jacob asked Ed-weird, "What, did you pull a muscle or something?" I shook my head, at Jacob, trying hard not to snicker at Ed-weird.

"He's, doing it for me, okay?" Bella asked and Embry scoffed.

"Whatever."

"Just tell, us the plan." Jacob said.

"This field will give us an advantage in battle. We need to lure the newborns with Lucy and Bella's scent." He told him, "But it needs to end here."

"Edward, Luc, and I are going to a campsite." Bella told him. "Even if Edward carries me, and Alice carry's Lucy they'll still pick up our scents."

"Your stench, however, is revolting." Ed-weird told them.

"Dude, you really don't wanna start comparing stinks." Jacob growled.

"What Ed-weird means," I cut in, "is that your scents will mask ours if you carry me while Embry carry's Bella."

"Done," Jacob and Embry agreed in unison.

"This is not a good idea." Ed-weird muttered.

"Edward, they won't want to get anywhere near their order." Jasper said glaring over at Jacob, and Embry.

"Let's just do it." I said rolling my eyes at him, and let Jacob pick me up.

"Eau de wolf coming up" Jake sighed, and I smirked looking up at him.

"Run," Ed-weird ordered.

Bella and I went different routes so we'll be more protected.

"Jacob, can you please sit out to?" I asked looking up at him, as he started walking, "I mean you might still be able to kill a vampire or two, but please."

Jacob sighed and looked down at me.

"You really don't want me to fight do you?" He asked.

"No," I answered shaking my head, "I really don't. Just come to the campsite with me please?"

Jacob sighed.

"I'll do it for you. But if Sam says no, then I'll have to fight, I won't have a choice, since I let Sam be Alpha."

"Wait." I said looking up at him, "You let Sam be Alpha?"

"I didn't want to be in a pack, let alone its leader."

"Chief Jacob," I chuckled smiling up at him.

"Opted out, but every choice has its consequences." He said.

I bit the inside of my cheek, thinking about Bella.

Bella and I pulled up at the house, and I saw Alice talking to dad.

We walked up to them.

"Okay, Alice, don't be a stranger." Charlie said to her.

"Okay," She chuckled, and she looked at us.

"Both your alibis for the battle are all arranged."

"Really?" Bella asked.

"I told your father that our whole family's going camping this weekend, so all of us are having a sleepover at my house." Alice told us, and Bella nodded.

"Charlie's going fishing, anyway."

"Charlie?" I asked.

"You guys are on a first name basis now?" Bella asked.

"Me, he likes." Alice smiled, "Actually you and Edward will have the house to yourself tonight." Alice looked over at me, "And you are going over to Jacob's."

I smiled.

"Like alone?" Bella asked.

"We're all going hunting powering up for the battle." Bella was speechless. "You're welcome."

I walked in hello to Charlie, and ran upstairs, packing my cloths in my backpack.

Alice drove me to the border line, and Jacob drove me over to his place.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked, flopping down on his couch, Billy went fishing with Bella.

"We can go over to Sam's and Emily's house if you want."

I nodded my head.

We went over to Emily's and I had a blast, before the battle.


	31. The Battle Against Victoria

_**~Forever~**_

_**I do not own Twilight Just Lucy and my other OCs **_

Bella picked me up the next day, so we could go put our scents everywhere.

I pricked my finger, and rubbed my finger against a flower pedal, a tree, and a bush.

"You two are going overboard."

"If this is all we can contribute, we wanna be thorough." Bella told him.

I nodded my head agreeing with her.

"The newborns'll be frantic." He grabbed Bella's hand and looked at the blood.

"It's okay. Don't make yourself uncomfortable." Bella said.

Edward shook his head and looked at us, "It doesn't bother me anymore."

"Since when?" Bella asked.

"Since I spent 24 hours think you were dead." He said, "You're not wearing your ring?"

"Well, I didn't want to risk losing it." She told him, or risk Embry seeing it.

"Or risk Embry seeing it," I Ed-weird said frowning, he thought the same thing.

"I thought it we should wait on telling him," Bella said, "Or at least till after the fight."

Jake and Embry appeared.

"Alice says there's a storm coming." Edward told him.

"Yeah, I can feel it." Jacob said, and he looked at me. "We should get going."

"I'll see you in a couple of hours," Edward said to Bella, and kissed her forehead.

"Something up?" Embry asked Bella.

"Bunch of vampires trying to kill us" She said, as Embry picked her up, and Jake picked me up.

"Same old same old" Jacob said, it was true.

Jacob ran up the mountain, and he was fast.

We beat Embry and Bella!

He helped me up the mountain, and Embry and Bella met up with us.

Bella walked over to Edward, and they hugged.

"Thank you," Edward said over to Jacob and Embry.

"You should get back before the storm hits." Bella told them, they both stayed.

"No. We're staying." Jacob said, and I smiled at him, he wasn't fighting,

"You'll need our connection to the pack to keep tabs on what's going on," Embry said.

"You're not gonna fight?" Bella asked.

"Well, I'm not." Jacob answered, "I'm staying here, and protecting Lucy."

"Seth will spell me in the morning." Embry said,

"He's not happy about missing the action but it'll keep him out of trouble." Jacob said.

Jacob and I got one tent, while Ed-weird and Bella got the other.

I lied down next to Jacob feeling warm, and went to sleep soundly.

The next morning, I woke up with Jake's arm wrapped around me protectively.

I lightly shook him awake.

"Hey," He said smiling at me.

"Hey," I looked out the tent, "I think the battle's gonna start soon."

Jacob nodded, and walked outside so I can change, and Jacob to form into a wolf.

I changed quickly, and saw Jacob walking up to the tent.

"Hey Jacob," I smiled, and petted his head, Seth walked next to us to. "Hi Seth," I greeted him, and he only nodded at me.

Bella came back from behind the mountain.

"You saw?" She asked Ed-weird shook her head.

"Embry's thoughts are about as loud as Jacob's."

I looked over at Jacob, and he only shook his head at me.

"I don't know what happened…" Bella said sadly.

"You love him."

"But I love you more." Bella answered.

Jacob looked over at Ed-weird and growled.

"It's starting."

Ed-weird help me sit on top of Jacob, Ed-weird was gonna tell him to run, if things got to serious.

Bella stood behind Ed-weird.

"Embry just got there." Ed-weird said, and Bella bit her lip worriedly. "He's good." She sighed in relief.

"Is someone hurt?" I asked, as Ed-weird paused.

"She's close. I can hear her thoughts."

"Seth go," Ed-weird ordered, and Seth obliged.

"She knew we weren't there, but she caught my scent." He said, "She knew you two would be with me."

I gripped onto Jacob's fur a little tighter, I was scared.

"She found us." Bella said.

"She's not alone." He said.

Riley Biers the local that went missing over a year ago, came out behind a tree, and walked closer to us.

"Riley, listen to me." Edward said "Victoria's just using you to distract me. She knows I'll kill you." Edward said, and then Victoria came into view. "In fact, she'll be glad she doesn't have to deal with you anymore."

Riley stopped walking.

"Don't listen, Riley. I told you about their mind tricks." Victoria told him.

"I can read her mind. So I know what she thinks of you." Edward said calmly.

"He's lying." Victoria said.

"She only created you and this army to avenge her true mate, James." Edward said "That's the only thing she cares about. Not you." Riley looked over at Victoria.

"They're only you. You know that." Victoria said, but it seemed less convincing to me.

Riley looked at us.

"You're dead." He said, and charged at us, but Seth came up from behind a mountain, and attacked him, Jacob was getting ready to leave, but Ed-weird shook his head at him.

I was shaking, but I knew I was protected with Jacob with me.

Seth ripped his arm off, and Riley roared.

Victoria started running away.

"You won't get another chance like this again!" Edward shouted she looked behind her and at us.

"You want them. You want me to feel the pain you did when I killed James, when I tore him to pieces, when I turned him into ash, when I turned him into nothing." She roared and went for the attack, she almost grabbed Bella, Ed-weird threw her into the trees, Ed-weird and Bella started running towards her, and Jacob followed them.

Bella hid behind a tree, while I gripped Jake's fur a little tighter, so I won't fall off.

Ed-weird pushed the tree down, and they started fighting.

I heard Seth whimper, and Jacob whirled around to see Seth lying on the ground.

Riley and Victoria doubled team on Ed-weird, and Jake was getting ready to run, before, everyone turned to look at Bella.

She cut herself with a rock, and distracted Riley, and Victoria.

Blood oozed down Bella's arm.

Seth dragged Riley away, and Ed-weird had to fight Victoria now.

Ed-weird won, and walked towards Bella ripping a piece of her shirt, and wrapped it around her arm.

Jacob then looked over at Ed-weird and growled.

"What is it?" I asked both Jacob, and Ed-weird.

"Alice needs us to go, now." Ed-weird said, Ed-weird helped me down from Jacob, and we walked down to the battle field, Seth and Jacob took a different route.

"How long?" Ed-weird asked

"A few minutes maybe 10," Alice informed.

"The pack needs to leave, and so does Lucy." Carlisle informed and I nodded.

"The Volturi won't honor a truce with the werewolves and the Volturi can't find out about Lucy." Carlisle finished.

I saw Jacob emerged out of the woods in his wolf formed.

Then saw a newborn behind Leah.

"Leah watch out!" I shouted.

She snarled and went for an attack.

"Leah, wait don't!" Edward shouted running towards them.

Jacob went after the vampire, and attacked him; the newborn got his arms around Jake, and crushed him.

Jacob whimpered, and the vampire threw him to the ground

"Jake!" I shouted as the others took the vampire out.

Jacob transformed back and cried out in pain. "Jacob!" I called out kneeling by his side.

"Jacob. Hold on." Edward said as he and Carlisle joined me, "Carlisle's gonna take care of you."

"The bones on his right half of his body are shattered." Carlisle said I started sobbing.

This was my fault!

"Lucy," He whispered.

"Jacob, I'm here." I said trying to control my sobbing. "I'm here, and you're gonna be fine, just hold on."

The pack came out in human form and ran to us.

"Jacob, you idiot, I had it!" Leah shouted at him.

"Leah! Not now!" I shouted at her, and looked back down at Jacob.

"I need to set the bones before his accelerating healing kicks in." Carlisle said. "It's already starting."

"We need to get Jacob out of here." Ed-weird said. "We're not gonna win a fight with the Volturi."

Sam looked over at Carlisle, "We'll take them back to Billy's."

"I'll be there soon as I can." Carlisle told him.

"Hang on Jake, please." I whispered.

Jonah offered me a hand to get up, and I took it.

He pulled me up, and the rest of the pack lifted Jacob up lightly, and he cried out in pain.

I winced, this was because of me!


	32. No Matter What

_**~Forever~**_

_**I do not own Twilight Just Lucy and my other OCs **_

I stood next to Emily and Billy, as Bella pulled up to the house, and walked over to me.

"Hey," She said, and Jake screamed again, and I winced more tears fell from my eyes.

Bella hugged me tightly, and I hid my face in her stomach crying silently.

"It's been going on for a while." Quil told Bella,

"Doc's re-breaking his bones." Embry said.

He's hurt because of me!

"Why did he have to butt in?" Leah asked "I could've taken that trick." Leah said I started sobbing more loudly.

"Oh, give it a rest Leah." Jared scolded, and I knew they were all looking over at me, I could feel they're eyes on me.

Carlisle opened the door, he and Sam walked out.

"The worst is over. He'll be all right."

I Billy sighed, and I looked at Carlisle.

"I gave him some morphine, but his body temperature will burn it off soon. I'll come back to set up a drip." Carlisle said.

"Thank you." Billy said, and he held out a hand to Carlisle, and he accepted it.

Carlisle looked over at me, and I wiped my tears.

"He's asking for you."

I didn't need to be told twice, I ran inside, and stood at Jake's door.

His right side was all wrapped up.

I knelt by his bed, when I walked further in.

"Hey Jacob," I whispered.

"Hey," He breathed weakly, "I was worried about you." He said.

I smiled sadly at him.

"Jacob," I chuckled under my breath, "You were worried about me? I was with you throughout the whole battle."

"I still was though," He breathed.

"And you always will be." I smiled at him, "Because you're _my _protector."

He cracked a small smile.

"And I'll always protect you no matter what."

I bit my bottom lip.

"No matter what," I repeated, and I stroked my fingers through his hair lightly, trying not to hurt him.


	33. Breaking Dawn Part 1

_**~Forever~**_

_**I do not own Twilight Just Lucy and my other OCs **_

"_Childhood is not from birth to a certain age. And the certain age, the child is grown and puts away childish things. Childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies."_

"I can't believe it's really happening." I said sitting on Jacob's bed, and Jacob sat beside me, just as Embry left storming out of the house, and took off.

"Yeah, she's actually _that _marrying the _bloodsucker_." Jacob said, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hey! They're not bloodsuckers!" I exclaimed, hitting his shoulder lightly.

Jacob healed fast after that newborn got to him, and now here was back to him old self, and I was happy about that.

"Whatever you say," He said rolling his eyes at me.

I've been visiting Jacob everyday still, even if he's not hurt anymore, the imprint grown stronger, were I can't stay away from him, for more than a day.

I visited him on my birthday, and spent all day with him, until he drove me home, and then Ed-weird drove me over to the Cullens house, and Alice got me a whole new wardrobe!

Rose and Emmett got me a new charm for my charm bracelet Jacob made me, and it was vampire fangs, Emmett did as a joke though, but Rose also got me a 50 dollar iTunes gift card.

Jasper tagged in on Alice's gift, Carlisle and Esme re-did my room at the Cullens house, since I sleep over there all the time, when I'm not with Jacob.

Charlie gave me a whole stash of candy, he'd never let me have candy! I did have a secret stash though.

Bella and Ed-weird, got me a charm for my bracelet to, but it was a heart that said forever on it.

Jacob got me my favorite movies that came out around the time of my birthday.

I looked down at the wet invitation.

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_And_

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_

_Together with their families_

_Request the Honor of Your Presence_

_At the Celebration of Their Marriage_

_Saturday, the Thirteenth of August_

_Two Thousand and Eleven_

_Five O'clock in the Evening_

"I should get you home." Jacob said, looking at me, and I nodded agreeing with him.


	34. The Wedding

_**~Forever~**_

_**I do not own Twilight Just Lucy and my other OCs **_

The a few weeks later I was over at the Cullens, and Bella was trying to walk in high heels that she's been breaking in for three days; I leaned against the doorway, and listening to them talk.

"Um," Alice said when Bella looked at her, "You just have to break them in."

"I've been breaking them in," Bella told her.

"For three days." I cut in flipping through pictures of me and Jake on my iPod.

"Can't I just go barefoot?" Bella asked.

"No," Alice denied, "Absolutely not."

"Just thinking it's a little much, you know?" Bella asked, looking down at her, "The dress and the shoes, and all of this."

We all looked over at the wedding decorations Alice and the other Cullens arranged.

Jasper and Emmett came into view, carrying to wedding benches for the ceremony.

"No, it's exactly enough." Alice denied.

"Tomorrow will be perfect." Alice gushed.

Tomorrow was already Bella's wedding, and Embry was still missing.

"Where do you want them, boss?" Emmett asked, as he carried a tree trunk into view, and I shook my head at them.

"On, either side of the aisle" Alice said.

"What aisle?" Rosalie asked, trailing behind Emmett.

"Does no one have vision?" Alice asked frustrated.

Bella slid her high heels off, and changed back into her shoes.

She looked up, and I followed her gaze and saw Edward staring out the window.

"You, go home and get lots of beauty sleep." Alice said "That's an order."

"Okay." Bella said nodding a little.

They hugged, and then Alice hugged me, and then we left.

Later that night I was helping Bella pack some of her boxes before I went to bed. The room seemed so empty, I felt a gush of wind, and Bella did to because we both turned around the same time.

"I'll give you two some privacy" I said, and went to my room, and went to sleep.

* * *

"What did I say about beauty sleep?" Alice asked Bella.

I stood behind her is a in a purple dress, and my swept over the side, and a golden burette above my right ear.

Rosalie did my hair and pick out my dress.

I felt really pretty, almost like a princess.

Jacob was down stairs somewhere.

I also wore my charm bracelet.

"Bad dream." Bella told her. "It was wedding jitters," Alice was preparing Bella for her wedding.

Rosalie walked in after she finished getting reading, and was wearing a purple dress too, but it was a different shade.

"Do you need some help?" Rosalie asked "I could do her hair."

I gaped at Rosalie.

Was she really being _nice_ to Bella?

"Really?" Bella asked, probably thinking the same think as me.

Rosalie walked towards her, and started doing her hair.

"Please. I'm not offended by your choice of groom." Rose said.

"Just my blatant lack of respect for mortality" Bella said.

"Essentially" Rose smirked.

Alice turned towards Rosalie, and said:

"Weddings, they bring everyone together."

"Alice? Bella? Lucy?" Mom asked from outside the doorway.

"In here, Mom." I called out.

She entered the room and saw us.

"Oh, my gosh!" She gasped "You're so beautiful." She said looking over at Bella then at me. "You both are, Lucy when did you started maturing? I remember you, just walking for the first, time."

I shrugged. "Guess moving to Forks, made me a different person…A better one." I smiled and so did mom, before she looked over at Bella.

"Oh, honey." She whispered "Crap! My mascara's running."

"Mom," Bella said embarrassed, and Alice handed her a tissue.

"Thanks." Mom said, and wiped her eyes. "Charlie, get in here." Mom called for him.

We all giggled.

"You sure? I don't wanna…" He said, walking in, and I gaped at him.

"I know I look hot." Bella and I laughed.

"We thought you needed something blue." Mom said looking towards Bella.

"And something old," Dad said opening a box that had a silver hair clip piece for Bella "Besides you're mother." Dad joked.

"Nice," Mom scoffed, and Bella picked it up.

"It was Grandma Swan's." Dad said.

"But we added the sapphires." Mom said.

"It's beautiful, you guys." Bella said, "Wow. Thank you so much." She handed it to Alice to put in her hair.

"It's your first family heirloom." Mom said tearing up a little. "Pass on to your daughter, and her daughter."

I bit my lip nervously, Bella couldn't have kids if she married Edward, and became a vampire, and Bella knew this.

"Mom, I love it." Bella said going to hug her, but Alice cut them off.

"Nope, no smudging my masterpiece" Alice said.

"She's right," Mom said, and Alice giggled.

"Thank you." Bella said again.

"Okay," Alice said "Time for the dress!"

Mom gasped and clapped her hands.

"Do you want to see it?" Alice asked.

"I want to see it!" Mom exclaimed happily.

"Lucy, this is like the first time, in like what seems forever, I didn't see you without Jacob by your side." Dad commented and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm not always with him."

"Yes you are," Bella cut in smiling a bit.

"Oh you hush up." I said, but couldn't help but smile.

"It's true." Dad said, and I smiled awkwardly at him.

"Oh, everyone focus on Bella, it's her wedding!" I exclaimed, and everyone giggled at me, except for Dad who chuckled. "Anyway he's down stairs somewhere…" I mumbled and Dad rolled his eyes at me.

"Of course he is."

I walked down stairs, and outside, and saw Jacob standing next to Emmett talking.

He was in a loose, long off white button off shirt, and a pair of blue jeans.

"Jacob!" I exclaimed, running up to him, and hugged him; he picked me up and twirled me around.

"Hey beautiful," I rolled my eyes at him.

"No, Embry?" I asked, and Jacob shook his head at me.

"No, he's still gone."

"Oh, well that's gonna suck for Bells." I frowned.

The music started playing, and we went to our spots by mom, and Phil, and stood as Bella came walking up the aisle with dad.

Her dress was beautiful and I smiled at her, when she looked over at me.

Dad kissed Bella goodbye, and she walked towards Ed-weird, we all scouted over for dad, and Ed-weird, and Bella stood at the altar, and we sat down.

"Ladies, and gentlemen, we are gathered here on this glorious day to witness the union of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. Please repeat after me." The priest said, looking between Bella, and Ed-weird.

"I, Edward Cullen," The priest paused so Ed-weird would repeated.

"I, Edward Cullen," Ed-weird repeated.

"Take you, Bella Swan."

"Take you, Bella Swan." Ed-weird repeated.

"To have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold," Ed-weird repeated.

"For better or for worse," Bella repeated.

"For richer, for poorer," Ed-weird repeated.

"In sickness and in health," Bella repeated.

"To love," Ed-weird repeated.

"To cherish," Bella repeated, "As long as we both shall live."

"I do." Ed-weird finished.

"I do." Bella finished the whole thing, and they kissed.

Everyone started cheering, and clapping, and I went along with them, ignoring the weird look I got from Jacob.

* * *

Later at the party, I was talking to Emma, Abby, Bailey, Zach, Noah, and Maya.

Jacob was over by Billy, Seth, and Sue.

"It was so beautiful." Emma gushed talking about the wedding.

"It seemed to them, that no one was there, and it was just them standing at the altar." Bailey finished, and I rolled my eyes at them.

Everyone said there toast to Ed-weird and Bella, and I have to admit, somewhere _pretty _weird, but nothing was really normal for me, so I was kind of use to it.

Ed-weird went to do his toast.

"It's an extraordinary thing," Edward start, "to meet someone who you can bare your soul to. And who will accept you for what you are. I've been waiting for what seems like a very long time, to get beyond what I am. And with Bella, I feel like I can finally begin. So I'd like to purpose a toast to my beautiful bride. No measure of time with you will be long enough. But let's start with forever." Everybody raised their glass together, and we went back to partying.

I was dancing with Bailey and Maya, before Ed-weird cut in.

"Where's your bride, Ed-weird?" I asked.

"She, uh, enjoying time with a wedding present." I looked at him weirdly, "Embry came back." He summoned it, and twirled me around.

"Ah," I said, "So, welcome to our strange family Ed-weird." I smiled, and he chuckled at me.

"Well if anything, your family is about as normal as it gets around here." He smiled.

"True," I said nodding. "But anyway you're my new brother!" I exclaimed, and he chuckled at me, before twirling me around again.

"Guess so," He said, before pausing.

"Go head," I sighed, something happened with Bella and Embry. Ed-weird vanished.

Stupid no good vampire speed.

I walked over to Jacob.

"Jake!" I exclaimed hugging him again.

"Hey, Luc," He smiled, "What was all that about with _Cullen._" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Nothing, I just welcomed him into the family."

"Oh," He said simply, and I rolled my eyes at him,

* * *

Bella walked over to me after she was done, talking to our dad, she was saying goodbye to us before she went on to her honeymoon.

We hugged.

"Be safe, _wherever _Ed-weird is taking you." I smiled, I knew, 'cause Alice, needed me to help pack of Bella's honeymoon.

She sighed, and hugged me tighter.

"I love you, Lucy." I smiled.

"I love you to, Bells, forever." I sighed, "But this sounds, and awfully lot like a goodbye forever, but I know what you're becoming so no, need to say goodbye to me."

Bella sighed, and nodded.

"You should get going," I said quietly, "Ed-weird, would be mad if I made you guys your flight."

"Okay," Bella smiled, and starting walking away, but turned around, "Bye, Lucy."

"Bye," I smiled sadly, and walked over to Jacob who lifted up, so I was in one of his arms,

I waved goodbye at them, and they drove off to their honeymoon.


	35. The Beach

_**~Forever~**_

_**I do not own Twilight Just Lucy and my other OCs **_

Jacob, and I walked on the beach to Claire's birthday party, and I saw Rachel!

"She's here?" I asked shocked.

Jacob nodded, "Yeah, and yes she knows about us, because…Paul imprinted on her."

"Really, he imprinted on her?" I asked shock, and he nodded again.

"Yeah," He answered, and I ran over to Rachel.

"Rachel!" I exclaimed and hugged her, she hugged me back.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" She asked confused.

"Jacob imprinted on her." A deep rough voice, I notice as Paul said, walking up to us.

"He did?" Rachel asked looking at me curiously.

I nodded.

"I'm gonna kick his ass," She mumbled, "He imprinted on a 12 year old."

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Well, he imprinted on me when I was 11, but Quil imprinted on a 3 year old." I retorted.

"Touché," She smiled.

They started getting all lovey-dovey, so I ran back over to him, and it looked like Embry was saying something really depressing.

"Jacob," I smiled.

"Hey," He said looking at me, and I sat next to him

"Why does everybody look depressed?" I asked looking between Embry, Seth, and Leah.

"Forget it," Embry growled glaring at me.

"Okay…"


	36. This fetus isn't good for Bella

_**~Forever~**_

_**I do not own Twilight Just Lucy and my other OCs **_

Bella and Ed-weird came home early…Bella was pregnant, with a demon baby.

I visited her every day, but I kept it a secret from Jacob, because Jacob would tell Embry, and Embry would tell the pack, and it'll go downhill from there.

"Bella are you sure about this?" I asked her.

"Absolutely positive," She smiled, I sighed. She looked horrible.

(Not gonna describe her cause you all know what she looked like)

"Then I'll go along with you on whatever you chose," I smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Luc." Bella said, smiling as well.

I was sitting with Bella, cuddling next to her, to keep her warm, but it didn't do much good…I wasn't 108 degrees like Jacob, but she was freezing...maybe because she was carrying a demon baby.

Everyone surrounded us, making sure Bella was fine.

"Here you go," Rose said, and sat down some breakfast next to me, and a glass of apple juice.

"Thanks Rose,"

I heard a couple of motorcycles pull up, and I heard muffled voice.

It sounded like Jacob and Embry.

"Jacob?" I called out.

"Embry, is that you?" Bella asked.

Jacob and Embry came into the room, and Rose moved protectively in front of Bella, and me, well mostly Bella.

"I'm glad you guys came." Bella said, and Embry started moving forward.

"Close enough," Rose growled.

"What's your problem?" Jacob asked.

"Bella, I think it's time." I whispered in her ear, "You gotta tell them."

"Rose, it's okay." Bella said, and Rose moved out of the way, Embry and Jacob sat down on the table looking at us.

"You look horrible," Jacob said smirking at her.

"And, so ghostly pale," Embry smiled.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you guys, too."

I smiled.

"So," Embry sighed, "Are you gonna tell us what's wrong with you?"

Bella smiled small, and looked between Rosalie and me.

"Will, you guys help me up?" Bella asked, I sighed and nodded.

I got up from the couch, and Rose and I took the blanket off her, which then showed Bella's stomach.

Embry and Jacob stood up abruptly, and Rose and I pulled her up.

"You did this!" Embry exclaimed angrily, he went after Ed-weird, but Emmett held him back.

"We didn't know this was possible." Carlisle said, from behind him.

"What is it?" Jacob asked, looking at Carlisle.

"I'm not sure." Carlisle said honestly, "Ultrasounds and needles won't the embryonic sac." Bella sat back down.

"I can't see it, either." Alice said "And I can't see Bella's future anymore."

"We've been researching legends, but there's isn't much to go on." Carlisle informed "What we do know is that it's strong and fast growing."

"Why haven't you done anything?" Embry asked angrily, "Take it out of her!"

"This is none of your business, dogs." Rosalie spat looking between Embry and Jacob.

"Rose!" Esme scolded

"All this fighting isn't good for Bella." I spoke softly.

"The fetus isn't good for Bella." Alice said.

"Say the word, Alice. "Baby" It's just a little baby." Rosalie said.

"Possibly," Jasper said taking a step towards Alice.

"Carlisle, you've gotta do something." Embry said walking towards Carlisle.

"No." Bella said, and we all looked at her, "It's not Embry's decision. It's not any of yours." Bella said looking at all of us

"Embry, Jacob. I need to talk to you." Ed-weird said,

Jacob looked over at me.

I smiled softly, telling him to go talk to Ed-weird.

The Cullens walked out of the room, and left Bella, Rose, and I alone.

It seemed like a couple of minutes before they walked back in.

"Rose, I'm fine, really." Bella assured her, and I sighed.

"I'll leave you three some privacy." I said, and smiled at Jacob, before walking to the kitchen.

I helped Esme with the dishes, I felt some people brush by me, and saw Embry and Jacob storming out.

"This can't be good," I muttered over to Esme, who softly smiled at me. "I'm going to check up on her."

I walked back to the room, Bella was in and she looked like she was about to cry.

She looked up at me, and smiled softly.

"Lucy," She spoke softly, and I sat down next to her.

"It's gonna be alright," I tried reassuring her, but I also tried reassuring me, as well. "Everything's gonna be okay,"

"I think the baby, like's it when your around." She said, "I feel happier when you're here."

I smiled,

"Well of course, I am _her _aunt." I said.

Bella thinks it's a he, while I think it's a she.


	37. Get ready they're coming after Bella

_**~Forever~**_

_**I do not own Twilight Just Lucy and my other OCs **_

Rosalie, Ed-weird, and I stood, by Bella, and Ed-weird looked over at me.

"Follow me," We walked out to the balcony, and I saw Jacob standing below us, with Embry by his side.

"Get ready" Jake said, looking over at Edward. "They're coming for Bella."

My eyes widen in fear.

"They're not gonna touch her." Edward said menacingly.

"Agreed," Embry said, and Jacob looked over at me.

"They're not going to hurt her."

* * *

We all sat in the living room, listening to Jacob and Embry about Sam's plains.

Jacob broke away from the group, and he started a small pack with Embry, Leah which was surprising since she hates Bella and the Cullens, and Seth.

Jacob broke away, because they were going to kill Bella, and he didn't want to see me so sad, or miserable, and hate him, because he killed her along with his pack.

"Sam's lost the element of surprise." Jacob said, "So he's not gonna come at you head strong."

"He's got the place surrounded and he'll wait for his opportunity," Embry finished.

"We won't get through without a fight." Emmett said, Carlisle sighed, and looked over at him.

"No fights. We won't be the ones to break the treaty."

I shook my head at Carlisle, and looked over at Jacob he nodded at me, so I can tell him.

"The treaty's broken," I said softly, "At least in Sam's mind."

"Not it ours," Esme said simply.

"Carlisle, no one hunted for weeks." Emmett spoke up, I bit my lip nervously.

"We'll make do." Esme said looking over at him.

Carlisle looked over at Embry and Jacob.

"You've done us a great service, thanks."

"Wait?" I asked, "School start's in a week, who am I supposed to go to school, if Sam's got this place surrounded?"

Rosalie looked over at me.

"I home-school you," I nodded.

"What about Charlie?"

"We'll figure it out," Esme promised, and I smiled softly at her.


	38. You got food in my hair!

_**~Forever~**_

_**I do not own Twilight Just Lucy and my other OCs **_

I lied down on the couch's that was right next to Bella's, and I was trying to get some sleep.

I would've slept in my room here, but I didn't want to leave her side.

Jacob came in the room, and with Embry, and Jacob looked over at me.

"What are you doing still up? It's almost 2:00 am." He asked me quietly.

"I don't want to leave Bella side,"

He nodded, and we all looked over at Bella.

"Rosalie, why don't you go and get Jacob and Embry something from the kitchen." Esme spoke up.

"Thanks but no thanks." Jacob said, "I'd rather not eat something with Blondie's spit in it."

I bit my lip nervously this isn't going to end well.

"She'll never embarrass herself like that, and show that much lack of hospitably." Esme spoke defending Rose.

Jacob sat next to me, and I immediately felt safer, and warmer, by him next to my side.

Rosalie got up, shutting her magazine abruptly.

"Of course not," She said, and walked over to the kitchen.

"You will tell me if she poisoned it right?" He asked Ed-weird, and I chuckled.

"She broke another one of her rips," Ed-weird informed Embry and Jacob.

We all heard dishes clattering in the kitchen, and I sighed.

Definitely not going to end well,

Rosalie came back in carrying to bowls, and sat them next to Embry and Jacob.

"Enjoy, mogul." Rose smirked, at Jacob.

I looked over to Emmett who was smirking.

Rosalie looked over at Embry.

"And don't make such a big deal out of it; even normal babies have been known to crack ribs."

Jacob grabbed the bowl, and took a huge bit out of the hotdog that was in it, he put the rest of the hotdog back in, and threw the bowl at Rosalie.

The bowl hit her head.

I couldn't help, but laugh quietly along with Ed-weird, Emmett was trying hard not to laugh.

Jacob smirked, and sat down next to me again.

"You, got food in my hair!" Rosalie growled, and walked away.

I went to sleep after that, with a big grin on my face.

Sorry Rosalie, I love you, but that was too funny.

* * *

The next day, I walked into the kitchen, for lunch, and Carlisle handed me the phone.

Carlisle was telling Charlie whatever Bella, had she gave to me, and I was staying over to at the Cullens, so Carlisle could take care of me.

"It's Charlie," He said. "He wants to speak with you."

"Hey Dad," I said into the phone.

I heard dad sigh in relief.

"_Lucy, are you all right?" _He asked.

"I'm fine Dad," I sighed, "Just a bit sick, but I'm fine really. I'll feel better soon, I promise." I reassured him.

Dad sighed, _"Is your sister, alright?"_

I bit my lip before answering:

"She is sicker than I am, but I'm sure she'll come around it, she always has."

It was true, Bella fought everything that came at us, and she'll hopefully fight this.

"_Just get better soon; I don't want to lose you two."_

"I will, and you won't lose us Dad, I promise."

"_Alright, I have to go, call me later please." _He begged.

"I will,"

"_Bye, Lucy." _Charlie said reluctantly.

"Bye, Dad." I said sadly, and hung up.

I looked up at Carlisle and Esme, and they smiled sadly at me.

"Let's get you some lunch," Esme said, I handed Carlisle the phone back, Esme sat down a plate of PB and J for me, with apple slices, and some milk.

"Thank you," I smiled kindly at her.

"You're welcome." She said, I ate my lunch, and helped Esme make sandwiches for Jacob, Leah, Seth, and Embry.

We walked outside together, I stood behind her, as Esme handed one to Seth, who took it without hesitation, she handed one to Leah who ignored her rudely, and one to Embry he took it with hesitation, and one to Jacob was polite and sent a small apologetic smile to Esme, but he seemed very tired, which was probably true, he only got four hours of sleep last night.

* * *

Later I stood next to Bella,

"Your rib is cracked," Carlisle said looking at the Ultrasound he took. "But there are no splitters. You haven't punctured anything." He sighed,

"Yet," Ed-weird said.

I glared over at him,

"Shut it," I snapped protectively.

"It's breaking her bones now." He said glaring back at me, he looked over at Bella. "It's crushing you from inside out. Carlisle, tell her what you told me. Tell her." He ordered, and Carlisle looked over at Bella.

"Carlisle, tell me, It's all right." Bella said.

"The fetus isn't compatible with your body. It's too strong." He said, and I chewed on my lip nervously, and shut my eyes tightly.

"It won't allow you to get the nutrition you need. It's starving you by the hour. I can't stop it, and I can't slow it down." He said shaking his head, and Bella nodded. "At this rate, your heart will give out before you can deliver."

Bella could die!

Tears started breaming in my eyes.

"Then I'll hold on as long as I can, and then…"

"Bella," Carlisle said, stopping her, "There are some conditions even that venom can't overcome."

I shook my head sadly.

"I can't listen to this anymore, I'm sorry Bella." I said looking over at her, I walked out abruptly, I ran to my room at the Cullens, and I slammed the door, and started bawling.

* * *

**_A/N so the part were Rosalie says you got food in my hair, is a deleted scene, just so you know_**


	39. It's working

_**~Forever~**_

_**I do not own Twilight Just Lucy and my other OCs **_

I sat on the couch with Bella, Embry, and Jacob.

Bella was even worse than before, and she was as cold as a vampire.

"Are you cold, Bells?" I asked as I saw her try to pull down, her sleeve.

"Yeah," Bella answered.

"I got it," Embry said, and lied down next to her.

Bella smiled up at him.

"Don't do that," He sighed.

"What?" Bella asked weakly.

"Smile like I'm your favorite person in the world." He answered.

"You're one of them," She sighed, "It feels complete when you're here, Embry."

I rested my head against Jacob's arm, I was tired, and it was getting late.

Bella gasped, and Edward grabbed a bucket for her. Bella whimpered, trying to puke, but nothing came out.

I grabbed Jacob's arm nervously.

"We need to find a way to get some food into her system." Esme said,

Bella sighed laying back down it to the couch.

"If I could only see the fetus…"

"It's a baby," I glared at Alice.

"…Maybe I could figure out what it wants." Alice finished.

Ed-weird looked over at Jacob.

"I think you may be right." Ed-weird, I looked up at Jacob curiously. "Jacob just had an idea." Ed-weird announced.

"It wasn't an idea," Jacob smirked, "It was a snide comment."

I rolled my eyes at him,

"What did you think of, Jake?" I asked.

"That it's probably just looking for someone to sink its teeth into."

I bit my lip, and looked over at Bella.

"He's thirsty." Bella said looking over at Ed-weird.

"I know the feeling." Emmett said, I moved subconsciously over to Jacob, even though I knew Emmett wouldn't hurt me.

"If it's craving, it's not gonna want animal blood." Ed-weird said shaking his head.

"I have some O negative blood laid aside for Bella." Carlisle said uncrossing his arms.

"Walk with me," Alice said to Jasper, and they left, Rose and Emmett exchanged looks of thirst, Rose nodded towards Emmett, and he got up and left.

We looked over at Carlisle who was pouring some blood into a pure white milkshake glass.

"Wait? Hold up, you're gonna make her _drink_ that?" Embry said, moving away from Bella.

"It's the fastest way to test the theory." Carlisle said.

"Only if you're comfortable with it," Edward said, looking towards Bella.

"I'll try anything." Bella said weakly.

"Just hold on." Ed-weird said, taking the milk shake glass from Carlisle, and stuck a straw into the lid. "This might make it a little easier to take." Ed-weird said handing her the blood.

I gulped, and bit my lip nervously.

Bella took a long sip of blood,

"Tastes," She paused, "Good."

I smiled; maybe Bella will survive this after all.

She took another sip.

"Mmm" Bella said after taking the second sip, and Carlisle went to test her pulse, and she took another sip,

"Your pulse is already getting stronger." Carlisle smiled.

"It's working." Esme said,

"Maybe, Bella will survive this after all." I smiled.


	40. they would be great parents

_**~Forever~**_

_**I do not own Twilight Just Lucy and my other OCs **_

"_Bella, Lucy, you two sound better."_ Dad's voice said over the phone.

"We are." Bella assured him, she was starting to go back to her normal self, and I was glad. "I feel much better, so does Lucy." She looked over at me.

I guess drama classes really do well after all.

"_This whole thing must've put a kink in the honeymoon, huh?"_ Dad asked.

"You could say that." Bella answered.

"_Otherwise, married life treating you okay?" _Dad asked, changing the subject. _"Edward still walks on water and all that?"_

"Yeah, but, I mean, it is different now."

"_The important thing is that you're better, and that the both of you are coming home soon, right?"_ Dad asked,

As you all notice, I have stopped calling dad, Charlie.

"Okay, Dad, I don't want you to freak out," Bella said tears dripping down her face, she hated lying to dad, as much as I do, "but we're going to a medical center in Switzerland."

"_What? No, no, you're not. You're not going to Switzerland."_ Dad said freaking out. _"You said you and Lucy were better."_

"We are," I reassured him over the phone.

"_No, Bella, and Lucy, I'm getting on a plane. No."_ Dad protested, and I saw Ed-weird in the room.

"No." Bella told him, "It's really more of a spa, and I'm sure that's we'd be better by the time you got there anyway."

"_Bells, Lu…I don't know."_

"Dad really we'll be fine, you don't have to come." I tried reassuring him.

I wasn't even sick.

"Picture us healthy," Bella said, "like we're sitting on the couch with you eating pizza or something."

"_You want me to visualize?"_ Dad asked, incredulously.

"Please?" I begged.

"It would help," Bella said, "Just picture us like that. Like I was, it'll make us feel better. Dad, we got to go, okay?"

"_Bella, Lucy,"_

"We love you," Bella said, and hung up, I hugged her.

"It'll be okay."

Ed-weird walked up to us, and sat down a cup full of blood for Bella.

He knelt down next to Bella.

"I've sorry I've been so angry." He apologized.

"I would be, too." Bella said taking a hold of one of his hands.

"I left you alone in all this; Lucy was taking my part in all of this." He sighed, and looked over at me.

"Marriage," Bella said simply.

"They say the first year is the hardest." I joked.

"Who was that?" He asked, looking at us.

"What?" Bella asked,

"I thought I just heard…" He trailed of, and pressed his hand to Bella's stomach. "Just say something else." He looked between us.

"Like what?" Bella asked.

"Ed-weird, what do you hear?" I asked, and he chuckled.

"He likes the sound of your voices."

"You, can he him?" Bella asked.

"In mind,"

He looked up at me,

"He thinks it's funny that you call me Ed-weird."

I smirked.

"Of course, _she _would, everybody does."

"He likes my voice as well." Ed-weird smiled up at Bella.

"What? What do you hear?" Bella asked excitedly.

"It's so strange." Ed-weird whispered, rubbing Bella's stomach. "I thought he was like me, but he's not. He's like you. Good and pure, he's happy."

"Of course you are," Bella said looking down at her stomach. "Of course you're happy. How could you not be? I love you so much."

"What did _she _say now?" I asked.

Ed-weird looked over at Bella,

"He loves you, Bella."

"Oh my gosh," Bella chuckled.

Ed-weird kissed her stomach.

I smiled over at them, they would be great parents.


	41. Renesmee

_**~Forever~**_

_**I do not own Twilight Just Lucy and my other OCs **_

Later that night, I was helping Bella pick baby names, so far

It was EJ Embry Jacob, for a boy, I came up with the Jacob part.

For a girl Rosalie thinks Sasha, but Bella was thinking Nora.

"What about Renesmee?" I asked, kneeling down next to her.

"Renesmee?" Bella and Rosalie asked the same time as me.

"I was playing around with Renee and Esme names, and I came up with Renesmee." I bit my lip.

Bella hunched over for a second.

"I think the baby likes it." She smiled "I do too,"

"Can't we come up with something a little more classic?" Rosalie asked softly.

Bella shook her head. "No, I like Renesmee." Bella smiled at me.

"So, do I, it's unique." I smiled back at her.

"What about Clara?" Rose asked, trying to think of a better name, Bella shook her head.

"No, Renesmee." She argued, Rosalie sighed.

Jacob and Embry walked into the room, and I smiled at Jacob, who smiled back.

Rose and Alice helped Bella up.

"Hey," Bella smiled over at Embry.

"Bells, this is _very _important," I reminded her.

"Why don't you tell Embry and Jacob what you've decided?" Rosalie said,

"What now?" Jacob asked.

"Rose is trying to talk Bella out of her baby names." Ed-weird answered.

"She hates them." Bella smiled.

"Well, then I'm on your side no matter what you pick." Jacob smirked looking between Bella and me.

I shook my head at him, but couldn't fight back the smile forming on my face.

"They're not that bad," Bella and I said at the same time.

"If it's a boy, EJ" She looked between Embry and Jacob, her gaze lingering on Embry. "Embry Jacob."

Embry smirked.

"Okay, fine, that one's not awful. Why don't you tell them the girl's name?"

"Well, Lucy actually came up with the girl names." She informed, and Jacob looked over at me, I nodded and bit my lip. "She was playing around with Renee and Esme's name, and came up with Renesmee."

"Re-Renesmee?" Embry asked, stuttering a bit.

"Too weird?" She asked.

None of them spoke.

"No, that's not too weird." Ed-weird said "It's beautiful, and it's unique, which certainly fits the situation." Ed-weird finished, and looked between Bella and I, "I like Renesmee."

Bella went to grab hold of her blood cup, she missed, and it splattered all over the floor.

She gasped, and bent her back all the way back.

She started falling, before Ed-weird caught her.

"Bella!" I shouted running over to her side.

We all rushed her over to a different room, but Ed-weird stopped me.

"Stay here," He ordered.

"No," I shook my head.

"Yes, you don't want to see what's happening in there."

I sighed, and down stairs, and waited impatiently.

Rosalie then came in carrying Renesmee!

She had a girl!

I had a niece!

"Bella?" I asked nervously.

"They're trying to safe her." She answered, "Do you want to hold her?"

I nodded.

"Why, don't you sit down on the chair, so you won't drop her?" I nodded, and did as I was told.

Rosalie handed me Renesmee.

"Hey," I cooed, "Hi Renesmee." She giggled.

Renesmee looked behind me, and stared off into nowhere, she then looked back at me, and lifted her hand to my face, and she showed me a picture of Embry.

"Did you just do that?" I asked amazed, she nodded, she understood me!

I looked behind me, and saw Embry standing behind us.

I handed Renesmee back to Rose.

"Did you just imprint on my niece?" I asked slowly.

He nodded, and Jacob walked in.

"Embry we could use your help!" He exclaimed, then paused, and looked between Renesmee, and Embry.

"You imprinted didn't you?" He asked.

Embry nodded, and they rushed outside.

I followed them but stood at the doorway.

"Stop it's over!" Embry and Jacob exclaimed at the same time.

"If, you kill her, you kill me!" Embry growled at transformed, he and Sam glared at each other, and growled.

"Embry imprinted." Ed-weird informed the Cullens, "They can't hurt her. Whoever a wolf imprints on can't be harmed; the Cullens then glanced over at me, then back to the wolves.

"It's the most absolute law," I spoke up, and looked over at Jacob, who imprinted on me he was also in his wolf form.

Sam left reluctantly along with the rest of his pack.

"She shouldn't be this still," Ed-weird sighed.

We were cleaning up Bella, so when she wakes up she wouldn't be full of blood.

"It's the morphine." Carlisle informed.

"Maybe it's too late," I sighed.

"No, Lucy. Listen to her heart."

I sighed and walked over to Jacob, everyone then looked over at Bella, and I followed their gazes.

Her eyes snapped open.

Bella was a vampire.


	42. Breaking Dawn Part 2

_**~Forever~**_

_**I don't own The Twilight Saga just Lucy and my OCs**_

_**CandyCaneKisses101 presents.**_

_**Breaking Dawn Part 2**_

_Kristen Stewart,_

_Robert Pattison,_

_Taylor Lautner,_

_Bella Thorne,_

_Billy Burke,_

_Peter Facinelli,_

_Elizabeth Reaser,_

_Kellan Lutz,_

_Nikki Reed,_

_Jackson Rathbone,_

_Ashley Greene,_

_With Michael Sheen,_

_And Dakota Fanning,_

_Mackenzie Foy,_

_Julia Jones,_

_Booboo Stewart,_

_Lee Pace,_

_Christian Camargo,_

_Mia Maestro,_

_Casey Labrow,_

_Maggie Gracie,_

_Myanna Buring,_

_Joe Anderson,_

_Omar Metwally,_

_Rami Malek,_

_Guri Weinberg,_

_And Noel Fisher,_

_**Chapter 1: You imprinted on my daughter!**_

"Bella's awake!" I shouted happily she was in transformation, for three days.

I was about to run out the door to go hug her, but Jacob pulled me back.

"It's safer to see, how she does with Embry and I, before she goes near you or Nessie." Jacob said, and I sighed.

Renesmee is incredible!

But, she's only been alive for two days, and her teeth are already starting to come in, but Renesmee loves me!

If she doesn't want to be held by Embry, Rosalie, or Ed-weird, she wants me to hold her.

Jacob and Embry walked outside, and I walked back over to Renesmee.

She held her arms out to me, and Rose handed her to me.

"Hey Nessie," I cooed.

Embry and Jacob came up with the nickname Nessie.

_**Third person POV,**_

"I'm amazed." Edward chuckled, "You ran away from human blood mid-hunt. Even mature vampires have problems with that."

Edward and Bella Cullen walked up to their home, and saw Embry and Jacob, walk out.

Edward sighed.

"You two are still here," Bella said surprise.

"So are you," Embry said.

"I didn't except you two seem so…you." Jacob said "Except for the creepy eyes."

"I-I would keep my distance if I were you two," Bella said backing away.

"It's safer for Lucy, and the baby to see how you do with us, first." Jacob sighed.

"Since when do you two care about Renesmee?" Bella said, but mostly to Embry.

"Alright," Embry said, walking closer to her, "Take a whiff."

Bella walked up a little closer to him, and smelt him.

"Well, I can see what everyone's talking about."

Both Jacob and Embry chuckled.

"Embry, you really do stick."

"You guys really look great together," Embry sighed.

"Want to come meet our daughter? And reunite with Lucy?" Edward asked.

Jacob and Embry smiled before running back into the house.

_**Lucy's POV**_

I stood next to Jacob, and played with Renesmee.

I looked up and saw Bella walking through.

"Bella!" I exclaimed, and hugged her.

"Lucy," She sighed. "Did you cut your hair while I was out?" She asked shock.

I nodded.

"Rose did it for me,"

"Okay, that's enough experimenting for one day." Jacob said, pulling me away from Bella, I glared at him, and so did Bella.

Rosalie handed Bella, Renesmee.

Nessie lifted her hand up to Bella's cheek, showing her something.

"What was that?" Bella asked.

"She showed you the first memory she has of you." Ed-weird answered.

"Showed me, how?"

I smiled.

"How do you think Ed-weird reads minds? How do you think Jasper can control emotions? How do you think Alice can see the future?" I asked,

"She's gifted." Ed-weird summoned it up.

"I've only been out for two days?" She asked looking up at us.

"Her growth rate is unpredictable," Carlisle informed her.

"Alright, that's long enough, for today." Embry said, trying to take Nessie away from Bella.

"Embry," Ed-weird said, "She's doing great."

"Yeah, let's not try and push it." He said both Nessie and Bella looked over at Embry the same time.

"What's your problem?" Bella asked.

I bit my lip; this is going to be interesting.

"Oh," Rose smiled, "Do tell her Embry."

"This should be good." Emmett smirked.

I sighed,

"Bella," I said holding my heads out for Renesmee.

Bella gave her over to me.

"Look," Embry said frightened a bit, "it's a wolf thing," He started.

Bella looked over at Jacob and me, then back at Embry.

"What's a wolf thing?" She growled.

Rosalie took Renesmee from me.

"Umm…You know we have no control over it. We can't choose who it happens with."

"It doesn't mean what you think it means," Jacob cut in.

"Take Renesmee and Lucy out of the room." Bella said, and immediately Jacob, dragged me out of there.

"You imprinted on my daughter!" Bella exclaimed, as we followed them outside.

"It wasn't his choice!" Jacob reminded her.

She glared over at Jacob,

"You shut up!" She yelled before turning back to Embry, "She's a baby!"

"It's not like that," Embry denied.

"You think Ed-weird would let him live, if it was?" I asked.

"I'm still debating it," He smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"I've held her once!" Bella growled, "At least with Lucy, I knew her for 11 years before it happened! And you both think you got some moronic wolfy claim on them?" She asked she glared over at Jacob and Embry.

"Renesmee's mine!" Bella growled, and pushing him, making Embry fall.

Seth and Leah then came out, and growled at Bella.

"It's, fine." Embry assured them.

"You're gonna stay away from her!" Bella threaten.

"You know I can't do that, you've seen Lucy when she's hasn't seen Jacob over two day."

Bella punched him in the gut, making Embry fly back.

"Stop her, Edward." Esme said worriedly.

"He said, it's, fine." Ed-weird reminded her, "She's amazing right?"

"Ed-weird, seriously stop her," I groaned.

"It's, fine." He reminded me.

Ed-weird was enjoying this.

"You, remember how much, you wanted to be around me 3 days ago?" Embry asked, "It's gone now, isn't it?"

"Long gone," She spat.

"Because it was her, from the beginning it was Nessie who wanted me there."

I sighed, and shut my eyes tightly.

This isn't going to end very well.

"Nessie?" Bella asked, "You nicknamed my daughter after the Loch Ness monster?" She yelled.

She went to attack him again, but Seth jumped in the way, and he was thrown against a tree.

Jacob and I ran to Seth's side.

"Seth, are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

"Seth, I'm sorry." Bella apologized.

Seth got up, and went back to Leah.

"He'll be alright," Jacob assured me.

Embry looked over at Bella.

"Bella, you know me better than anyone, even better than Jacob does, and all I want is for Ness…Renesmee to be safe, happy. Just like Jacob wants Lucy to be safe and happy."

I glanced over at Jacob.

"Look, none of this made since before, you, me, any of it. And now I know why, Renesmee was the reason."

Bella sighed,

I stayed over at the Cullens house again, and slept in my room.

Jacob was on the couch in here, making sure I was alright.

Everything made sense now.


	43. Blondie stole them

_**~Forever~**_

_**I don't own The Twilight Saga just Lucy and my OCs**_

I played outside with Rosalie and Nessie, I treaded Nessie like a younger sister, instead of me being her aunt, Rose thought I haven't spent a lot of time with just her, so we played outside with Nessie.

I was going to move with the Cullens, since dad thinks I was sick along with Bella, Carlisle was going to say we didn't make it.

I also got my own room, at Bella and Ed-weird's cottage to, so I can stay their whenever I want.

But, I don't get why since we're leaving Forks.

I still haven't told Jacob yet, I don't know how.

"Nessie, you look so adorable." I cooed, leaning against the tree with Rosalie.

"She has Bella and you're eyes." Rosalie noticed.

"I know,"

* * *

_**Third person POV**_

"Wow done already?" Emmett asked, as Bella and Edward walked into the room, after their _night _at the cottage.

"Where are Renesmee and Lucy?" Bella asked, as Edward rubbed her arm.

"Blondie stole them," Jacob said taking a bite of his sandwich; he and Embry were watching them from the window.

"Break a lot of stuff?" Emmett asked looking up from the newspaper.

"Emmett," Bella said shaking her head. "No,"

The phone rung and everything went silent.

It was Charlie, everyone but Bella knew that.

"Is that Charlie?" Bella asked.

"He's been calling twice a day." Edward informed.

"He's in pretty rough shape," Jacob sighed.

"Eventually, we'll have to tell him you and Lucy didn't make it."

"He needs to mourn, Bella."

Bella gulped.

"Okay, we'll do it tomorrow."

"I'm gonna miss this place," Emmett sighed standing up.

"We'll come back. We always do."

Embry and Jacob exchanged looks.

"Wait," Jacob said, "Nobody said anything about leaving."

"Once people think Bella and Lucy are dead, we can't risk anyone seeing them."

"Lucy's not dead though," Jacob denied.

"No, but she wants to come with us. She doesn't want to leave Renesmee or Bella behind." Edward sighed.

"So you just disappear?" Embry asked looking over at Bella.

"Jacob, Embry, we don't have another choice." Edward sighed.

* * *

_**Lucy's POV,**_

I walked into the kitchen, and saw everyone was there, but Jacob.

"Where's Jake?" I asked looking at Bella.

"I think I know," Ed-weird growled, and he walked outside, Bella and I followed.

"You didn't!" Ed-weird shouted, at Jacob. "You told Charlie, that we exist?"

"Look, I solved the problem." Jacob sighed and looked over at me, "You were leaving. What did me, expect to do?"

"You don't realize the danger you put him in," Bella said.

"The Volturi will kill anyone, who knows about us, I'm still surprise they haven't found out about Lucy."

"No, I didn't tell him about you, just me." Jacob denied, "I only said that you were different."

I sighed, "And that Bella and Ed-weird have a niece that they adopted."

"Seriously Jacob, he's not gonna let that go." Bella said frustrated.

"Did you consider the physical pain he'll put Bella through? It'll be like sticking a white hot branding iron down her thought that is if she can even control her thirst; I'm surprise she lasted this long with Lucy."

"Look, Charlie's been in hell, and I'm sure you two will happier with him in your lives."

I bit my lip.

"Jacob, don't try and pretend you're doing this for anyone but yourself." Ed-weird said,

"Sorry you feel that way because he'll be here in 10 minutes."

My eyes widen in horror.

"What?" Bella asked angrily.

"Wait does he know about the imprint?" I asked,

Jacob looked over at me, and nodded.

* * *

"These will irritate your eyes at first," Alice said putting colored contacts in Bella's eyes.

"The main thing is not to move too fast," Carlisle informed.

"Try taking a seat, crossing your legs." Esme suggested.

Bella moved over to a different chair, but with her vampire speed overcoming her, and she flew into the corner of the room.

"Maybe a tad slower," Esme said, and Carlisle nodded in agreement,

"And blink at least three times a minute," Alice reminded her.

Bella blinked multiple times,

"Good," Alice smiled.

"For a cartoon character," Jacob cut in.

"Hey, she's trying her best." I whispered over to him.

"Hold your breath; it'll help with the thirst." Carlisle instructed.

"Just don't forget to move your shoulders so it looks like you're breathing." Ed-weird spoke up.

"And don't sit so straight, humans don't do that." Rosalie said shaking her head.

"Okay, I got it." Bella said standing up, "Move around, blink, and slouch."

We all heard dad's police cruiser pull up, and almost all the Cullens left the room.

Jacob got up from the couch, so Bella could sit by me, and I smiled largely when I saw dad, but he did look like he was in rough shape.

"Bella, Lucy." Dad said.

"Hi Dad," Bella whispered.

"Hey Dad," I smiled.

"Are you two okay?" He asked, he looked like he was about to cry.

"Yup, I feel great." I smiled softly.

"Never better," Bella answered "Healthy as a horse."

Dad sighed, and looked over at Jacob, and then back to us.

"You don't turn into an animal, do you?" He asked looking between us.

I chuckled, and shook my head. "No, but Jacob did tell you about the imprint right?" I asked making sure.

Dad sighed, and nodded.

"Yeah, he did, Bella?" He asked glancing between Jacob and Bella.

Jacob chuckled, and put a hand on his shoulder, "She wishes she was that awesome."

"Let's give them some privacy," Ed-weird said, and they left the three of us alone.

Dad sat in between us, and looked over at Bella, "Uh, Jake said this was necessary."

I sighed,

"Of course he did," I muttered under my breath, but dad still heard me.

"What does that mean?" He looked between us.

"I got better faster, so it wasn't necessary for me…" I trailed off, and glanced over at Bella.

"I really think it would be better…"

"I wanna know what happened to you," Dad demanded.

"I can't tell you," Bella said,

"I think I deserve an explanation." Dad sighed.

"You do," Bella and I said in unison.

"But if you really need one, I can't stay here." Bella finished.

"Oh, come on!" Dad exclaimed standing up, "No! No more going away!"

"Dad, you're just gonna have to trust that for whatever reason, I'm alright." Bella said, "I'm more than alright. We both are." Bella looked over at me, then over at dad. "Can you live with that?"

"Can I live with that?" Dad repeated, "Well, I don't know, Bella, Lucy. I mean I just watched a kid I've known his entire life turn into a very large dog." I could help but crack a small smile at that, dad looked over at me, "You were imprinted on by a very large dog," He looked over at Bella, "And my oldest daughter looks like my daughter, but doesn't."

Bella got up, and walked towards Charlie, "Can you please just believe that I'll tell you anything that you need to know?" Bella asked.

Dad sighed looking away, and then looked between us,

"And I don't need to know this?" He asked,

I shook my head answering him, "Not really."

"No." Bella answered, "Really, you don't."

Dad sighed again, and looked down, "Well…Not gonna lose the both of you again, I can't."

"You won't" I reassured him, walking up to him.

"We promise," Bella promised.

Dad brought us into a group hug.

"I missed you, girls, so much."

"I missed you to, Dad." I sighed, hugging him tighter.

"Charlie?" Ed-weird voice asked from behind us, we all pulled apart, and saw Ed-weird holding Renesmee "This is Renesmee." Ed-weird told him.

Bella walked over to Ed-weird's side, and I stayed at dad's.

"Your niece?" Dad asked.

"Our daughter," Ed-weird corrected.

"Right the adoption." Dad sighed.

"Renee-sesmee?" Dad asked looking between all of us. "She's got your eyes, Bella." Dad said, and I bit my lip nervously.

"Need to know, I guess."

Bella nodded her head slightly.


	44. The Volturi, they're coming for us

_**~Forever~**_

_**I don't own The Twilight Saga just Lucy and my OCs**_

We watched as dad left, and Ed-weird looked over at Bella.

"Well, done Bella." Jasper said, "I've never seen a newborn show that kind of restraint, especially with two humans, by them." Jasper glanced over at me.

"I'm not even sure she is a newborn." Emmett smirked, "She's so tame."

"Emmett, don't antagonize her." Ed-weird warned, "She's the strongest one in the house."

I smirked and glanced between Bella and Emmett.

"Please," Emmett snorted, cracking his knuckles.

* * *

"Don't hurt yourself, Em." I smirked looking over at Emmett, who placed a giant rock over a boulder, he and Bella were gonna arm wrestle.

"Alright, on 3," Jasper instructed, "1,"

"2," I said.

"3," Jasper finished, and they started their arm wrestling war.

Emmett was struggling, but Bella didn't even look like she was trying hard then she eventually crashed Emmett's hand into the rock.

"Did you see that?" Bella asked looking back at Ed-weird and I, she started punching the rock, making it crumble into pieces, and then she walked into the sun, and sparkled.

_Bella's time as a human was over, but I knew she never felt more alive, Bella was meant to be a vampire._

* * *

I sat over at Jacob's garage, and watched him as he worked on his motorcycle, I saw Sam, and I tapped Jacob's shoulder, he looked over at me, and I nodded my head towards Sam.

They shook hands, and finally made peace.

_Everything was falling into place._

_It looked like we only had one enemy now, and it was time._

_Nessie was growing fast; we all worried how much longer that we'll have with her. It just made us appreciate every moment more._

* * *

"Look, a snowflake," Nessie said, showing us one.

Bella knelt down to her level, "It's beautiful, and why don't you go help Lucy catch some?" Bella suggest, Nessie smiled widely, and grabbed my hand, Nessie jumped, pulling me up with her, I squeezed her hand more tightly, Nessie got one, and set it in my hand, it melted in seconds, I sighed sadly.

Nessie looked up, and I followed her gaze, to see a blurry figure, that looked like it had blonde hair.

Nessie immediately brought us back down, and I went straight to Jacob's side, while Nessie went to Embry's.

"Who was that?" Renesmee asked.

"Isn't that one of the Denali's sisters?" I asked.

"I think that's Irina from the Denali." Bella said looking at us.

I hugged Jacob tighter.

"Irina!" Bella shouted, and then she used her vampire speed to go after her.

* * *

"Tanya convinced Irina to come reconcile with us." Carlisle said getting off the phone, Bella, immediately brought Nessie and me back to the Cullens house.

"It looks like she changed her mind," Ed-weird spoke up.

"Seeing Jacob and Embry must've been too much, for her." Esme sighed.

"Wish I could've just spoken to her," Bella said.

"She's family. She'll come through." Carlisle said, and Nessie started playing the piano, I leaned against Jacob as we all watched her.

Renesmee was very talented.

Alice walked into the room, she gasped, and then dropped the flowers, and the vase broke, when it landed on the floor.

We all looked over at her.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked, moving closer to Jacob.

"The Volturi, they're coming for us."

My eyes widen in horror.

"Aro, Caius, Marcus, the Guard, and Irina,"

Rosalie pulled me into her side protectively.

"Honey, come here." Bella said to Renesmee, and she too pulled, Renesmee to her protectively.

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"What did Irina see in the woods?" Ed-weird asked worriedly,

"We were just walking," Bella said.

"Renesmee was helping Lucy catch snowflakes," Jacob spoke up.

I nodded, Ed-weird's face filled with realization.

"Of course," He said barely audible, "Irina thinks Renesmee and Lucy are immortal children."


	45. It's true They're not immortal

_**~Forever~**_

_**I don't own The Twilight Saga just Lucy and my OCs**_

"The immortal children were very beautiful." Carlisle said, as we all gathered in one room while Nessie went to bed, Jacob stood by me protectively. "To be near them was to love them. But their development was frozen at the age they were turned. They couldn't be taught or restraint."

I bit my lips nervously, as you all can tell that's a bad habit of mine.

"A single tantrum could destroy an entire village. Human's heard about the devastation. Stories spread, the Volturi were forced to intervene. Since the children couldn't protect our secret, they had to be destroyed. Their creators grew very attached and fought to protect them. Long-established covens were torn apart. Countless humans slaughtered. Traditions, friends, even families lost."

"So the Denalis' mother made an immortal child?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Carlisle answered, "And she paid the price."

"Well, Renesmee's nothing like those children, she grows every single day, and Lucy is human!"

"So, why can't we just explain it to the Volturi?" Embry asked.

Ed-weird shook his head, "Aro has enough proof in Irina's thought."

"And we all thought, Lucy was an immortal child, before we smelt her scent." Rosalie cut in.

"So we fight," Jacob spoke up.

"Their offensive weapons are too powerful. No one can stand against Jane." Jasper informed.

Jacob pulled me closer to him, protectively.

"Alec's even worse," Alice sighed.

"Well, then we convince them." Bella growled, and looked over at me, her facial expression soften.

"They're coming to kill us, not to talk," Emmett said.

"No you're right. They won't listen to us," Ed-weird said, and we looked over at him, "But maybe others can convince them. Carlisle, you have friends all over the world."

"I won't ask them to fight," Carlisle sighed.

"Not fight witness, if enough people know the truth, maybe we could convince the Volturi to listen."

Esme grabbed a hold of Carlisle's arm, "We can ask this of our friends,"

Carlisle started rubbing Esme's hand, and nodded slightly.

They all looked over at me.

I sighed, "Thank you, for putting your lives on the line for me…Again."

"Alright," Jacob said, as we walked into the kitchen,

Jacob wouldn't leave my side no matter what since I was in danger now.

"Let's get this show on the…Road…" He looked out the window, and I did the same, and we saw Sam walking up to the house.

What was he doing here?

"Alice asked me to give you that," Sam said as we stood outside, as Carlisle held a note from Alice.

"She and Jasper crossed our lands to the ocean last night."

"Carlisle?" Esme asked.

"They left us," I looked over at Bella worriedly.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"She didn't say," Carlisle asked.

"Can I see that?" Bella asked, walking closer to Carlisle.

Carlisle handed her the note.

"What does it say?" I asked, Bella looked over at me and handed me the note.

_Gather as many witnesses as you can before the snow sticks to the ground. That's when they'll come._

I handed Bella back the note, and looked over at Jacob worriedly.

Bella an Ed-weird drove us to their cousin the Denali's, they sat up front, and Renesmee sat in a boaster seat, Embry next to her, then me, and then Jacob.

We all watched as Ed-weird went to talk to his cousins, Bella looked back at us.

"Okay," She said softly "Time to meet some new people."

Renesmee looked over at me, and set her hand to my cheek, it was her way to communicate.

_What if they don't like us?_

They all then looked over at me, and I sighed.

"What if they don't like us?" I asked for Nessie.

"They'll love you," Jacob said looking at me.

"They will," Bella reassured Nessie "Once they understand you."

"They just haven't met anyone like you before." Embry said looking over at Nessie.

"Okay,"

Bella got out first, then Jacob, then Embry, and then Nessie and I got out.

They all gasped, and back away.

"This is a crime!" A blonde haired girl yelled, she and Ed-weird started fighting, until Bella stepped in, and pushed another blonde off Ed-weird who was electrifying them.

"They have blood in their vain, the one with the coppery colored hair, is Bella's little sister Lucy." I head Ed-weird say. "You can feel her warmth, and smell Lucy's scent."

"I can feel it, and smell her from here," The brown haired women said.

"I'm Renesmee's biological father, Bella's her mother."

"Impossible," The blonde that electrified Ed-weird said.

"It's true. Renesmee was born while I was still human, and Lucy is human."

"I've never heard of such a thing, and how can one human look so much like an immortal child?" The boy asked,

"Renesmee can show you if you let her, and Lucy will let you smell her scent."

They all looked over at us, Embry picked up Nessie, and Jacob grabbed my hand.

We started walking towards them.

They all looked over at me, and took a whiff.

"How can you stand being by her?" The boy asked Bella.

"It's not with ease,"

It was Nessie's turn to show them now, Renesmee went to put her hand on the blonde girl with curly hair, I know now as Tanya freaked out a bit.

"Don't be afraid,"

"It's, how she communicates," I smiled.

Nessie placed her hand on Tanya's cheek, and Tanya looked up at Nessie, with wide eyes.

She looked over at her sisters and brother.

"It's true. They're not immortal."


	46. Lotta red eyes around here

_**~Forever~**_

_**I don't own The Twilight Saga just Lucy and my OCs**_

My favorite vampire I met so far was Benjamin.

Nessie was showing him, that we weren't immortal.

He took Nessie's hand, and snapped it, but it didn't hurt her, all Nessie did was smirk, Benjamin started twirling his hand around, and the blood lifted up, and went into circles.

Benjamin could control the elements.

They lifted the blood up together, and it went spinning into the sky.

I looked up amazed.

We all heard animals crying out, and Jacob pushed me behind him protectively.

Two more vampires then showed up.

"Who are they?" Bella asked.

"Senna and Zafrina from the amazon," Ed-weird answered.

Bella and Ed-weird, led us up to them, they smelt my scent while Nessie showed them we weren't immortal.

Jacob didn't like me being around all these, non-vegetarian vampire, but he knew they were here to help keep Nessie and I safe.

* * *

_In the end each of them, were won over by us, each was made to see._

Once we were done showing them, I walked back over to Jacob, I felt a little uneasy with all the red eyes around here, and I knew they were trying their best not to make me their meal.

"Lotta red eyes around here," Jacob said.

I nodded in agreement.

"They agreed not to hunt in the area, or attack Lucy."

"But they'll feed somewhere," Embry said walking up to us.

* * *

_As more vampire came into their territory more Quileutes turned, and in the end eighteen came to witness us._

_Alice and Jasper still haven't come back yet._

_Many of the vampires that came, had gifts of their own, Zafrina had power over the mind, she could make anyone see what she wanted._

I was eating lunch, while Zafrina, Senna, Eleazar, Emmett, Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen, and Carlisle were outside.

I finished lunch, and walked outside.

"Why is Garrett on his knees in front of Kate?" I asked curiously.

"No reason," Garrett said standing up,

"Someone's coming, and they weren't invited." Ed-weird said, and we all rushed to where he was going, when we stopped, I saw to vampires one dark hair one, and a blonde hair one,

"Vladimir, Stefan, you're a long ways from home." Carlisle said looking up at them,

Jacob moved in front of me protectively, growling at them.

"What are they doing here?" Kate asked.

"We heard the Volturi were moving against you," The blonde one Vladimir said, "But that you would not stand alone."

"We didn't do what we were accused of."

Vladimir and Stefan looked over at me.

"Oh, really?" Stefan asked, Jacob growled at him.

"She is human," Bella said, standing next to me, "She's my little sister, Lucy."

They rolled their eyes.

"We do not care what you did." Vladimir said,

"We have been waiting a millennium, for the Italian scum to be challenge." Stefan smirked.

"We don't want to fight them; just witness that Renesmee and I mean no harm," I spoke looking between them.

"Shame," Vladimir said, "Aro's witnesses will be so disappointed."

"They enjoy a good fight," Stefan chuckled; I gulped and look over at Bella worriedly.

Aro's witnesses, what does that mean?


	47. Or Ed-weird's gonna be hurting

_**~Forever~**_

_**I don't own The Twilight Saga just Lucy and my OCs**_

Bella made me go to bed early that night, but I didn't want to, but I couldn't go, sneak down stairs, because Jacob was making sure, I wouldn't.

They all know me so well.

* * *

"You need to visualize it," Kate said.

We stood outside so Bella could practice her shielding power.

So, we think that's the reason Ed-weird couldn't read my mind somehow, because Bella was protecting me, even though she didn't know it.

"See how it moves. What color it is, now picture it expanding," Kate ordered, "Will it beyond you."

Ed-weird, Garrett, Kate, Emmett, Alistair, and I watched her with anticipation.

Bella sighed; Kate looked over at Ed-weird who sighed, shutting his eyes.

"I think she needs something to motivate her."

Ed-weird took his hands out of his pockets, and walked in front of Kate, and stuck his hand out, so Kate could electrify him.

Emmett and I exchanged smirks.

"No," Bella protested.

"It's alright," Ed-weird tried reassuring her, "I can take it."

"He says that now," Garrett said.

"Focus, Bella." Emmett said, and looked over at me.

"Or Ed-weird's gonna be hurting," I smirked, and Emmett and I did a little fist pound.

"Edward, I'm not ready to do this yet." Bella freaked out, but it was late, because Kate electrified him. Ed-weird grunted in pain.

"I'm sorry. I said I wasn't ready," Bella rushed.

"Dude, you're not motivating her." Emmett smirked.

"Seriously Ed-weird, try a little harder," I joked.

Ed-weird glared over at us.

"You guys want to try?" He asked.

Emmett and I backed up.

"No, I think we're good," I answered, Emmett nodded in agreement.

Kate electrified him again, and Ed-weird bent down in pain.

"Kate!" Bella warned,

"You seem to lack incentive," Kate said, and looked over at me, "Lucy why don't you try?" I shook my head wildly and cowered behind Emmett.

"Are you crazy?" Bella asked, stepping closer to her.

"Alright, this one's on full power." Kate said wiggling her fingers a little,

Ed-weird hesitantly touched Kate's hand, but he didn't grunt in pain like all those other times, it looked like it hurt him, but it wasn't horrible.

Kate lifted her hand up, and Ed-weird looked over at Bella.

"It's painful, but it's bearable."

We all smiled at Bella.

"Okay, we should go again," Bella said looking over at Kate.

"Emmett, Lucy." Ed-weird said looking at us.

We backed away farther.

"We're good," I answered for us.

For now at least,

* * *

"Jacob?" I asked, as before I went to sleep, and he went to sleep over on the couch.

He looked over at me.

"Yeah?"

"Did Alice and Jasper run away; because Renesmee and I are gonna die?" I asked.

Jacob shook his head, before kneeling by the side of my bed.

"No, we think they did it to keep you two safer." He said, and I bit my lip, "That's what all these bloodsuckers are here for, too." He said, and I glared at him a little when he said bloodsuckers.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, not now, not ever, I promise." He promised, "You're the reason I've got something to fight for."

I nodded softly before closing my eyes, and going to sleep.

* * *

"I'm surprise you took a break from Jedi training," Jacob said looking over at Bella; they were in the front seat, while Renesmee, Embry, and I were in the back.

We were going home! Well my real home, I haven't seen dad in so long!

I do talk to him on the phone though, but it'd finally be nice to see him in person.

"If I don't take Lucy and Renesmee to our dad, he'll come to us," Bella said. He probably would. "Twenty-seven vampires and two humans. Not so great, they barely can handle it, but do when Lucy's around."

"I know that's what you told Edward," Jacob whispered, Renesmee and I exchanged looks, what were they hiding from us?

"Whatever," He exhaled, "I'm just glad to get away from all those reeking bloodsuckers."

Bella and I glared at him.

He scoffed, "I'm sorry, I know. They're the good guys. But come on, Dracula One and Two are-creepy."

I smiled biting my lip, as the rest of them laugh, we all know who they're talking about.

We pulled up to my house now, since Bella has her own house, and I jumped out, ran over to dad, so did Renesmee.

"They you are." Dad said, and hugged me, and did the same to Renesmee.

"Wow, look at you." He said in awes looking over at Nessie, "You've grown half a foot, seriously."

Renesmee and I exchanged smirks.

Renesmee was my best girl, friend even though she was my niece.

"Like six inches," Dad said looking over at Sue.

"Come on inside, lunch is on the table." Sue said, and I smiled at her.

I'm so happy dad, found someone like Sue.

"We got a tree to decorate, huh?" Dad asked, looking down at Renesmee and me.

We all looked over at Bella.

"I've actually got a few errands to run, you guys. I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Come one, let's go." Dad said, and Renesmee and I ran inside the house.

_Bella's voice:_

_Alice's vision was clear. Renesmee and Lucy would have a future, but Edward and I wouldn't be a part of theirs._

* * *

**Lucy's POV,**

We decorated the tree, Renesmee and I had so much fun doing it together, we ate the lunch Sue made, and then Bella came back, and we went back over to the Cullens.

"Rose!" I said happily, as we walked into the Cullens living room.

"Hey Luc," She smiled, "So did you have fun with Renesmee?"

I nodded.

* * *

_**Third person POV**_

Bella Swan, ran into Lucy's room, after she was done in Renesmee's room, and went into her closet and pulled out her black backpack, and stuffed the same amount of money she did for Renesmee in her bag, and put her and Jacob's passports in the bag, and started writing her a note.

_To my dearest sister Lucy,_

_I still cannot believe this is happening, that I might lose you, after everything we been through._

_You are and forever are in my childhood memories._

_You were part of my growing up and as much as I was a part of yours._

_Everything we been through I couldn't have done it without you, I never would've made it this far, if you weren't there._

_You have the sweetest, kindness, and full of light kind of soul, please don't lose that._

_I know why Alice only left me clues; it was to keep you and Renesmee safe._

_Everything you and Jacob will need is in this bag; the other one Renesmee has is everything her and Embry will need._

_I know Jacob will protect you forever, he'll even tell you more legends that you don't already know._

_Forever your sister,_

_Bella._

Bella sighed, and stuff the letter in her bag, and started zipping it up.

"It's a romantic notion isn't it?" Alistair asked walking in Lucy's room, "That a righteous few can defy a great evil. I must admit, you even had me believing, for a moment." Alistair chuckled, "Well, good luck. You're gonna need it. Cheers." He said before walking out of the room.


	48. Christmas

_**~Forever~**_

_**I don't own The Twilight Saga just Lucy and my OCs**_

I sat in the living room next to Nessie, Jacob, and Embry, while dad was sitting next to Leah, and Seth, Ed-weird and Bella were in the dining room.

"Alright present time! Let's go!" Dad said, clapping his hands, "Seth, Leah, stop eating. Jake you start," Dad said, and Jacob handed me a present.

I smiled at him, and opened it; I smiled wider when I saw what it was, it was a peach, lavender, and burgundy colored hand woven bracelet.

"You made this?" I asked amazed, he nodded. "It's really pretty,"

"Do you need help putting it on?" He asked, I nodded, and held out my arm, that didn't have the charm bracelet on, and he clasped it around my wrist.

"Look," Nessie said tapping me on my shoulder, I turned over to her, and she showed me her necklace Embry got her.

"It's pretty," I complimented, and she looked down at my bracelet.

"Jacob gave that to you?" She asked, and I nodded, "It's pretty too."

I smiled at her, and looked up at Ed-weird and Bella who were watching us with sad eyes.

* * *

Renesmee and I were in a tent, the night before the battle.

Everyone was outside by the bonfire.

Nessie and I laid, down on opposite sides of Bella's legs.

Bella opened to golden lockets, and each of them had writing in them, but different pictures, one had a picture of her and Ed-weird, and another had a picture, of me and Bella, when we went to Phoenix to visit our mom, we were laughing and smiling in the picture.

She looked over at Renesmee first,

"This means "More than my own life."" She set the locket down in her hands and she looked over at me, "And this means, "My sister forever.""

She set the locket down in my hands, and I looked at the writing, it was in French.

_Ma soeur pour toujours_

I know what that means now.

Ness and I looked up at Bella.

"Tomorrow I need you two to stay with Jacob and Embry," She said looking between us "No matter what, even if I tell them that… that they have to take you two somewhere."

I was about to cry, I looked over at Nessie, she was too.

She looked between us again, and brought us into a hug, "Don't cry, everything gonna be okay. You two gonna be safe, always."


	49. The Volturi

_**~Forever~**_

_**I don't own The Twilight Saga just Lucy and my OCs**_

In the morning we left early, and we walked until we came upon, an open field of snow.

Renesmee and I were in between Ed-weird, and Bella, as we walked in front, the rest walked behind us.

Nessie grabbed my hand, and so did Bella. Ed-weird grabbed Renesmee's other hand.

"The redcoats are coming, the redcoats are coming!" I heard Garrett mutter behind us.

Right then the Volturi showed up, and I immediately knew we were outnumbered by _a lot._

Renesmee and I exchanged worried/scared glances, I squeezed Renesmee's hand harder, and she squeezed back.

"Aro's looking for Alice," Ed-weird whispered to us.

I heard wolves howling, and Jacob came walking up to Bella's side, while Embry walked up to Ed-weird's.

I looked over at Jacob, while Nessie looked over at Embry, I felt more protected when Jacob was here.

The Volturi took their hoods down.

Carlisle started to speak.

"Aro let us discuss things as we used to, in a civilized matter."

"Fair words, Carlisle." Aro said, "But a little out of place, given the battalion you've assembled against us."

"I can promise you, that was, never my intent. No, laws have been broken."

"We see the children." A blonde sneered "Do not treat us as fools."

"They're not immortal! If fact one of them is human! These witnesses can asset to that." Carlisle said, "Or you can look." Carlisle looked over at Renesmee and me, "See the flush of human blood in their cheeks."

"Artifice!" The blonde yelled.

Aro raised his hands telling him to calm down, "I will collect every facet of the truth. But someone more central to the story, Edward, as the children clings to your newborn mate. I assume you were involved."

Ed-weird patted Nessie's head, and gave me a small smile, and then exchanged looks with Bella.

Bella moved me so I was standing between her and Jacob, while moving Renesmee so she was standing between her and Embry.

Ed-weird started walking towards them.

Aro took hold of Ed-weird's hand, and read every thought of Ed-weird's.

Aro glanced between Renesmee and me, but lingered a little longer on Renesmee.

He said something to Ed-weird, and Jacob started growling, Bella lead Renesmee and I up to them, Embry and Jacob not leaving our sides, while Emmett followed closely behind us.

Aro looked between Renesmee and me again.

"Let's see if you're like Bella," He said looking over to me, and I took his head hesitantly.

He tried seeing every thought I had, but couldn't, he gasped at me.

"Just like Bella," He looked over at Jane, and my eyes widen. "Jane?"

She smirked at me, and Jacob growled loudly at her, she ignored him, and tried to use her pain on me.

Nothing happened.

"Exactly like Bella," Aro said amazed looking at me, I moved closer to Jacob. He looked over at Renesmee, and started laughing weirdly. "I hear her strange heart."

Renesmee glanced up at Bella, before smiling softly at Aro, and walked up to him, it was Embry's turn to growl at him.

"Hello Aro," She said, and put her hand to his cheek.

"Magnifico," He said, and glanced at me, "Mortal," He glanced over at Renesmee, "Half immortal and half mortal." He announced to everyone, "Conceived and carried by this newborn, while she was still human."

"Impossible!" The blonde guy, who I think may be Caius denied,

"Do you think they _fooled_ me, brother?" Aro asked him, and walked towards him.

Bella grabbed my hand, and Ed-weird grabbed Nessie's, and we walked back towards everyone.

Jacob and Embry followed closely behind.

Irina then walked up to them.

"Are they the children you saw?" Caius asked, pointing towards us.

Irina looked down, "I'm not sure."

"Jane,"

"One of them is bigger! The other one is."

"Then your allegations were false," Caius said.

"The Cullens are innocent. I take full responsibility for my mistake," Irina announced and looked over at her sisters, "I'm sorry."

"Caius, no!" Ed-weird shouted, but it was too late, Irina was beheaded, and set on fire.

I looked away.

"Irina!" Tanya screamed, and she and Kate started running towards them.

Bella lifted me up, and put me on top of Jacob, and she sat Renesmee on top of Embry.

Ed-weird tried calming down Kate and Tanya.

Ed-weird then bent down grunting in pain, Jane was using her powers on him.

Bella extended her shield to him; he got up, and walked over to us.

"It's working," Ed-weird whispered over to her.

I heard the packs growl behind us,

"Aro, you see there's no law broken here," Carlisle said.

"Agreed, but does it then follow that there is no danger? For the first time in our history, humans pose a threat to our kind." Aro said, looking back at the other Volturi members. "Their modern technology has given birth to weapons that could destroy us. Maintaining our secret has never been more imperative. In such perilous times, only the known is safe."

Nessie glanced over at me worriedly, and I gave her a small reassuring smile.

"Only the known is tolerable, and we know nothing of what these children will become. Can we live with such uncertainty? Spare ourselves a fight today, only to die tomorrow."

Aro looked to his side and gasped; we all followed his gaze and saw Alice and Jasper.

She glanced over at us, but kept walking towards Aro,

"My dear, dear Alice, we're so glad to see you here, after all."

"I have evidence the children won't be risks to our kind." She stuck out her hand towards Aro, "Let me show you."

Alice grabbed Aro's hand, and then pulled back.

"It doesn't matter what I show you. Even when you see you still won't change your decision."

She turned back and looked towards Bella, and mouthed _'Now'_

Nessie and I exchanged looks before looking down at Bella.

"Take care of my daughter," I heard her whisper to Embry, and she turned towards Jacob, "Take care of my sister."

We started running away from this, and this met the battle had begun.


	50. The Battle against the Volturi

_**~Forever~**_

_**I don't own The Twilight Saga just Lucy and my OCs**_

Embry and Jacob, flew past dozen of trees, and snowy hills.

I held on to Jacob, for dear life, I saw Renesmee glance behind us, in the corner of my eye, and I copied her.

I saw two vampires after us.

"Jacob!" I screamed, while Renesmee screamed:

"Embry!"

A blonde haired one got up to Jacob and me, while a black haired one caught up to Nessie and Embry.

Jacob started whimpering, and slowed down, so did Embry.

"Jacob!" I screamed worriedly. "Jake! Jacob!"

"Watch out!" Renesmee shouted looking up, I looked up to and saw the blonde haired vampire jumping down from the trees.

Jacob jumped up, and bit him, he and the vampire started fighting, and I grabbed Jacob's fur tighter, so I wouldn't fall off, I quickly saw in the corner of my eyes, Embry fighting the dark haired one.

Jacob ended up tearing him to pieces, along with Embry who tore the dark haired one in half.

We all started running again.

I blinked, and we all where we were in the beginning of the battle, nobody was hurt, either,

"What was that?" I whispered over to Ed-weird.

"Alice extended her vision to everyone around her," He whispered back.

I soften my grip on Jacob, just as Aro, looked over at Renesmee and I.

Everyone glared at each other, before Alice started talking.

"Now you know, that's your future, unless you decide on another course."

"But what if you sure they could remain concealed that they could from the human would? Could we live in peace?" Ed-weird asked.

"Of course, but that cannot be known," Caius said.

"Actually, it can," Ed-weird said, as Alice walked in front of us, and smiled softly.

I saw four blurry images, two were tan, and adults, and one was about eighteen, with a girl about my age holding the eighteen year old hand.

The tan boy and girl looked native American, and the eighteen year old boy, had blue eyes, and brown hair he looked like a vampire, but you could clearly see the blood in his veins, the girl had dark brown hair, and ice blue eyes, and the same paleness of skin I did, but you also could see the blood running through her veins to.

Alice looked back at Aro:

"I've been searching witnesses of my own, among the Ticuna tribes of Brazil, and a small deserted town in Ireland," Alice notified.

"We have enough witnesses," Caius said.

"Let them speak, brother." Aro snapped.

The little girl spoke up first:

"I'm Callie, and I am human just like the girl," She said and looked up at her brother I'm guessing, "And this is my older brother Connor, he is human to, but looks very much like your kind," She said, "His aging slowed down, and he stopped growing a round nineteen years old and hit maturity."

Bella glanced over at Connor,

"How old are you?" She asked.

Connor looked over at her, "I am thirty-seven years old,"

"How, do you look so young?" Bella asked.

"My growth rate stopped, I still remain human, but it happens to about two out of a million people in the world, we call ourselves daoine neamh-aging which in Irish means non-aging humans."

I saw Rose look over at me and smile.

"What do you eat?" Jane asked.

"Human food, we do not live off blood, such as the hybrids, and we do associate with our kind." Connor finished.

At least I don't have to worry, about me growing old, and Bella staying forever young.

The Native American guy started speaking:

"I am half human, half vampire, such as the other child. A vampire seduced my mother, who died giving birth to me. My aunt Huilen raised me as her own. I made her immortal."

"How old are you?" Bella asked again.

He looked back at us.

"150 years."

"At what age did you reach maturity?" Aro asked him.

"I became full-grown seven years after my birth. I have not changed since then."

I smiled over at Renesmee.

She was gonna be here for a long time, and so was I.

"And your diet?" Aro asked.

"Blood, human food, I can survive on either."

They looked over at Renesmee and me.

"These children are much like us."

"Regardless, the Cullens have been consorting with werewolves," Caius said, "Our natural enemies."

Aro turned around and shook his head at him, before turning back to us.

"Dear ones, there is no danger here. We will not fight today."

The Volturi left, and I smiled widely.

"We have them on the run. Now is the time to attack." Vladimir said, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Not to day," Carlisle said to him.

"You're all fools!" Stefan shouted. "The Volturi might be gone. But they'll never forgive, what happened here."

Bella and Ed-weird brought Nessie, and I into a group hug, and ignored them.

Renesmee laughed and I chuckled.

Renesmee, Ed-weird, Bella, and I all looked over to the wolves that were leaving and I smiled over at Jacob, who looked back at us.

Renesmee and I were safe.


	51. The End

_**~Forever~**_

_**I don't own The Twilight Saga just Lucy and my OCs**_

* * *

Renesmee and I were finishing up saying our good byes

"You have a beautiful family," Zafrina said, as they were leaving.

We smiled at each other, and hugged, when they left.

We were gonna be best friends forever now, literally.

* * *

_**Third Person POV**_

Jacob and Embry walked up to either side of Edward, who were watching Lucy and Renesmee from a distance.

"They're gonna be around for a long time, aren't they?" Jacob asked, smiling when he looked over at Lucy who was hugging Renesmee.

"A very long time," Edward answered, "I'm glad they have the both of you."

"Should I start calling you "Dad"?" Embry smirked, and Jacob snorted.

Edward shook his head slightly, "No."

* * *

_**Lucy's POV**_

Renesmee and I ran over to Edward, Embry, and Jacob, who were watching us.

Renesmee hugged Ed-weird, and I hugged Jacob.

"Hey," Ed-weird said.

"Hey beautiful," Jacob said looking down at me; I rolled my eyes at him.

Bella came walking up to us, "Hey," She said, and put Renesmee's hand on her cheek.

"Yeah, we're all gonna be together now." Bella said, and brought Renesmee and I into a hug.

I looked over at Alice, and saw she was having a vision.

* * *

_**Alice's vision:**_

Nineteen year old Lucy rested her head on Jacob's shoulder, while they looked out into the sun-set.

They turned around, and saw Bella, Edward, Embry, and Renesmee walking up to them.

They all hugged.

They all looked so happy together.

* * *

**Back to Lucy's POV**

I saw her smiling, and looked over at Ed-weird who was smiling to.

Renesmee and I hugged one more time, happily.

* * *

"You know I'd never expected any of this to first happen, when Bella and I first moved to Forks," I told Jacob as we walked across La Push beach, "I thought we'd just stay here for a year, and then moved to Phoenix with Renee."

Jacob looked over at me, "I'm glad it happened though. Otherwise I'd never would've have imprinted on you."

I shook my head, "Not true, you probably would've when I visited Charlie, but I probably would've freaked out, if I wasn't already so used to the supernatural stuff already,"

"Yeah, but now we get to be together forever," He said.

I smiled and nodded into agreement, "Forever."

Then we swerved off into are sweet, but peaceful piece of our forever, the end.

* * *

_**Ending Credits: A Thousand Years**_

JD Pardo as Nahuel

Marisa Quinn as Huilen

Joey King as Callie

Logan Lerman as Connor

Masami Kosaka as Toshiro

Toni Trucks as Mary

Bill Tangradi as Randall

Erik Odom as Peter

Valorie Curry as Charlotte

Patrick Brennan as Liam

Lisa Howard as Siobhan

Marlene Barnes as Maggie

Angela Sarafyan as Tia

Omar Metwally as Amun

Andrea Gabriel as Kebi

Tracey Heggins as Senna

Judi Shekoni as Zafrina

Rami Malek as Benjamin

Noel Fisher as Vladimir

Guri Weinberg as Stefan

Joe Anderson as Alistair

Maggie Grace as Irina

Mia Maestro as Carmen

Christian Camargo as Eleazar

Casey Labow as Kate

Myanna Buring as Tanya

Lee Pace as Garrett

Wendell Pierce as J. Jenks

Carolina Virguez as Kaure

Alex Rica as Sue Clearwater

Tinsel Korey as Emily Young

Tyson Houseman as Quil Ateara

Bronson Pelletier as Jared

Kiowa Gordon as Embry Call

Alex Meraz as Paul

Cam Gigandet as James

Edi Gathegi as Laurent

Rachel Lefevre as Victoria (Twilight)

Jodelle Ferland as Bree Tanner

Xavier Samuels as Riley

Bryce Dallas Howard as Victoria (Eclipse and New moon)

Booboo Stewart as Seth Clearwater

Julia Jones as Leah Clearwater

Graham Greene as Harry Clearwater

Gil Birmingham as Billy Black

Chaske Spencer as Sam Uley

Michael Welch as Mike Newton

Anna Kendrick as Jessica Stanley

Christian Serratos as Angela Webber

Justin Chon as Eric Yorkie

Emma Lloyd as Bailee Madison

Ethan Lloyd as Davis Cleveland

Abigail Abbots as Caitlin Carmichael

Bailey Knight as Rowen Blanchard

Zachary Ashford as Max Charles

Noah Cahill as Samuel Joslin

Maya Davis as Liana Liberato

Daniel Cudmore as Felix

Charles Bewley as Demetri

Cameron Bright as Alec

Christopher Heyerdahl as Marcus

Jamie Campbell Bower as Caius

Dakota Fanning as Jane

Michael Sheen as Aro

Sarah Clarke as Renee Dwyer

Mackenzie Foy as Renesmee Cullen

Elizabeth Reaser as Esme Cullen

Jackson Rathbone as Jasper Hale

Nikki Reed as Rosalie Hale

Kellan Lutz as Emmett Cullen

Ashley Greene as Alice Cullen

Peter Facinelli as Carlisle Cullen

Billy Burke as Charlie Swan

Bella Thorne as Lucille (Lucy) Swan (Picture her falling on the ice, in Twilight, but slowly getting back up)

Taylor Lautner as Jacob Black

Robert Pattison as Edward(Ed-weird) Cullen

Kristen Stewart as Bella Swan

Breaking Dawn Part 2

*The Twilight Saga*


End file.
